Pijamadas y un torneo
by RizeNeoWolf
Summary: Basado en Kung fu elemental 2, después de un mes de derrotar a Shen los machos son llamados a un importante evento con la mano de la emperatriz Ichihime como premio mientras las hembras hacen una pijamada que se podría poner candente veamos como les va a los dos grupos
1. Chapter 1

**Una cita doble reafirmando sentimientos**

Han pasado un mes desde que había pasado lo de Shen, en ese tiempo Shifu les había dado un descanso de una semana a los maestros incluso a Po quien estuvo dormido más de dos días por el esfuerzo extra, todos los maestros regresaban a su entrenamiento normal hoy, todos ataban entrenando en el gimnasio cuando Zeng llegó con un par de cartas y con una felina de pelaje café, traje verde combate, con ojos amarillos y una U de cabeza en su frente esa era Mei Ling amiga de Grulla.

Hola Mei Ling -dijo Grulla sonriendo y Shifu tembló un poco con escalosfrios- me da gusto verte tu tu te vez bien tu nariz se ve bien -se puso nervioso y Mei Ling sonrio-

Bueno línea romeo -dijeron Mono y Po sonriendo, Mei Ling no deja de sonreír viendo a Grulla estaban en su mundo cuando Mei Ling le dio un golpe en la cabeza dejando sorprendidos a todos-

Grulla eres un tonto sabe lo mucho que me preocupe por ti cuando me entere lo que había sucedido en Gongmen y peor en ninguno de los cinco años que te fuiste a entrenar me mandaste una sola carta para hablar tan siquiera conmigo! -Mei Ling estaba molesta viendo a Grulla-

Perdón perdón -dijo Grulla inclinando la cabeza arrodillado frente a ella- es que veras sucedieron varias cosas y pues no pude mandarte cartas en verdad perdóname!

Jeje con cofcofsometido cof cof -dijo Mantis sonriendo mientras fingía que tosía-

Esta bien te perdono un poco pero me asustaste mucho al saber que estabas en peligro Grulla -dijo Mai Ling sonriendo ella entendía por qué Grulla no había mandado cartas sobre su vida en el palacio, ella se acercó a Grulla y le tallo la cabeza un poco-

Suertudo -dijeron Mono y Mantis celosos-

Entiendo yo lo siento -dijo Grulla avergonzado un poco- bueno este quieres acompañarnos a entrenar ? -se sonrojo un poco al verla sonreír-

Si claro ya quiero ver tus nuevas habilidades -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Oye Grulla no nos vas a presentar? -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Tigresa estaba seria como siempre y de brazos cruzados Po solo sonríe viendo a la felina-

Así perdón se me paso Mei Ling ellos son mis amigos, Mono, Mantis, Po, Víbora y Tigresa -señalo a todos y cada mientras saludaban a su forma-

Vaya así que este es el Guerrero Dragón es impresionante estoy viendo a uno de los cinco guardianes de China -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y viendo a Po de pies a cabeza-

Si me llamo Po -dijo Po sonriendo sintiéndose nervioso-

Oye es verdad que los otros cuatro son igual de poderosos? -dijo Mai Ling sonriendo y Po solo sonrío rascándose la cabeza-

Si no se la verdad nunca hemos comparado fuerzas- dijo Po sonriendo-

Oye no te molestaría que Grulla nos hiciera un cuadro de todos juntos con tu autógrafo? por favor eso haría a mi academia una de las populares al saber que un guardián estuvo ahí o se conoció a uno de los guardianes -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo pero lo ultimo dejo al confundido a los demás-

Espera Mei Ling que quisiste decir con tu academia? -dijo Grulla confundido-

Así esto lo sabrías si me hubieras ido a visitar o me hubieras mandado una carta -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Grulla la vio- veraz en el tiempo que te fuiste me nombraron maestra de la academia Lee Dang pero apenas eso fue hace un día quise venir a decirte la noticia en persona claro si es que te acordabas de mi

Que bien por ti Mei Ling -dijo Grulla sonriendo, los maestros estaban hablando mientras los demás se fueron a entrenar Mai Ling hablo con el maestro Shifu y el acepto que ella se quedara en el palacio por unos días hasta que tuviera que regresar a la academia, mientras Zeng le paso la carta a Shifu para que la leyera, Shifu vio que es una carta del consejo de maestros durante la tarde los maestros siguieron entrenando pero Grulla y Mei Ling no se separaban ni por un rato, ellos estaban viéndose de frente en la tortuga de Jade, Grulla avanzó y lanzo una patada de forma vertical, Mei Ling la esquivo y lanzó una patada de talón girando, Grulla la detuvo con su ala derecha, se elevó un poco y grito soltando una corriente de agua, Mei Ling salto a un lado y por el impacto la tortuga se des balanceó alzando la parte trasera, Mei Ling corrió por el borde y salto impulsándose del borde hasta alabanzas a Grulla y lanzó una patada, Grulla bloqueo la patada con sus alas, Mei Ling se dio la vuelta y empezó a caer, cuando bajo por el estomago de Grulla tomo su pata derecha y la jalo un poco haciendo que Grulla cargara a Mei Ling, Mei Ling concentro rocas en su puño derecho y le dio un golpe a Grulla en el estomago haciendo que soltara un graznido, Grulla bajo en picada volando y giro hasta que Mei Ling se soltó, ella rodó hasta quedar de pie en una columna y salto lanzando un golpe, Grulla recibió el golpe en el pico y lanzó una patada en el estomago de Mei, giro y le dio una patada en las costillas haciendo que Mei cayera al suelo- oh no Mei Ling estas bien -se acercó a ella viendo que si le había dolido-

Si descuida estoy bien -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y se levanto tallando su costilla- te has hecho muy fuerte Grulla te felicito

Gracias -dijo Grulla sonriendo- oye ya que estas en el valle dime te gustaría que tuviéramos una convivencia juntos? -se sonrojo un poco-

Te refieres a una cita? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Grulla asintió- me encantaría pero que tal una cita doble para que no sientas una gran presión que tal?

Pero que pareja nos acompañaría? -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Mm -Mei Ling lo pensó un poco y luego a vio a Po y a Tigresa, Tigresa estaba sonriendo mientras lanzaba golpes y patadas a Po el cual las bloqueaba sin mucha dificultad con los brazos- que tal ellos?

Po y Tigresa? No se tal vez -dijo Grulla no muy convencido-

Hay Grulla vamos a preguntarles -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- oigan Po Tigresa! -Tigresa sujetó el golpe de Po y ella lanzó un golpe haciendo que la sujetara con su mano libre-

Si?! -dijeron los dos-

Grulla me invito a una cita pero ya sabemos que el es algo tímido -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Tímido?! Ja -dijo Po soltando una pequeña risa- aveces tiende a temblar un poco en batalla

O le ganan las alergias y no puede pelear -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Si bueno solo para no hacer que el sienta miedo les quería preguntar que si nos quieren acompañar a una doble cita -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, Tigresa se sonrojo un poco y Po lo pensó-

Si de hecho le iba a preguntar a Tigresa si quería salir conmigo -dijo Po sonriendo y Tigresa lo vio sorprendida-

Realmente me querías invitar a una cita? -dijo Tigresa sonrojada y sorprendida-

Si bueno te arriesgaste por mi en muchas formas cuando nos enfrentamos a Shen y comencé a pensar en muchas cosas después de eso pero todo eso te lo diré a su tiempo -Po le dio una sonrisa y Tigresa asintió- bueno y que dices vamos a una cita doble?

Si me encantaría -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y nerviosa-

Ya esta bien entonces nos vemos mas tarde después del entrenamiento? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si nos vemos mas tarde -dijeron Tigresa y Mei Ling mientras Grulla estaba sonriendo quedando parado ahí en medio del salón-

Después del entrenamiento y el almuerzo Tigresa estaba en su cuarto viendo su ropa y buscando un rollo que había comprado cuando se hizo pasar por Tiara la coneja, Tigresa encontró el rollo y busco una parte que decía que "que lucir en una cita con tu macho" leyó todo el artículo completo, primero tenía que hacer lucir su cara muy bien con maquillaje, había problemas ella no sabia maquillarse así que no lo usaría, hacerse notar con la ropa, eso lo podía hacer tenía una blusa nueva de color azul rey con detalles de flores doradas y negras en el centro, Tigresa sonrío viendo su ropa nueva la había comprado pensando que eran los colores que le gustaban mucho a Po, leyó el siguiente artículo hacer lucir tus atributos, eso la confundió cuando busco atributos noto que eran sus senos, ella se sonrojo y se quitó las vendas del pecho dejando lucir un par grande senos con pezones rozados y redondos, ella sonrió eran muy grandes y buenos para satisfacer a Po algún día, ella solo se volvió a poner sus vendas en el pecho pero esta vez menos apretadas y solo sujetaban mas sus senos, cuando se puso la blusa pudo notar que el cuello dejaba notar la figura de sus senos con solo ver el cuello, era perfecto para hacerla notar frente a Po.

Mientras con Grulla el estaba nervioso jamás había tenido una cita con una hembra, solo se olió un poco y decidió darse un baño, mientras Po estaba entrando al baño usando una toalla en la cintura, se relajó y pensó un poco que diría o lo que haría en la cita cuando Grulla entro.

O lo siento Po no pensé que estabas aquí -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No importa Grulla vamos entra debes relajarte las hembras huelen el miedo -dijo Po sonriendo-

Gracias -dijo Grulla sonriendo y entro a la tina- oye dime Po tu has tenido citas antes?

Si había tenido muchas con algunas hembras y Hinata técnicamente ella me entreno en las citas -dijo Po sonriendo-

Puedes darme unos consejos? -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Claro mira primero no hables de tus alergias o de tus medicinas o de cualquier cosa médica, no hables de mas con ella a menos que quiera saber de ti, siempre escúchala y deja que hable -dijo Po contando las reglas que aprendió, durante una hora Po estuvo enseñando a Grulla las bases para una cita, después de el baño Grulla usaba algunos adornos dorados en sus patas para hacerlas notar, usaba su gorro de siempre pero esta vez usaba una pluma en una esquina, mientras Po usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta blanca en la cintura, también usaba una camisa China de manga larga de color azul oscura y con el cuello y bordes blancos, Grulla estaba algo nervioso en su primera cita.

Lamentamos la tardanza -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y llego con Tigresa, a Grulla se le abrió el pico a noventa grados quizá hasta mas, Mei Ling usaba un traje chino verde esmeralda de una sola pieza, no tenía mangas y usaba broches en su hombro derecho cerca del cuello, la falda era alargada hasta encima de sus rodillas, el vestido era reluciente y estaba muy bien ajustado a su cuerpo dandole una buena movilidad y debajo usaba un pantalón de libra negro ajustado como ropa interior, Tigresa usaba casi su traje de siempre pero ahora hacia lucir sus senos con la blusa azul, usaba sus pantalones de siempre pero lo que mas llamo su atención fue que ella llevaba maquillaje en los labios usaba lápiz labial rojo, en sus ojos tenía una ligera sombra de color morada y negra, y en las mejillas un poco de rubor para hacerlas notar, Po pensaba que estaba hermosa-

Nos dirán algo o solo se quedaran con caras de bobos? -dijo Tigresa divertida había logrado su objetivo en cierta forma-

Si vamos -dijo Po sonriendo- te ves preciosa

Gracias Po -dijo tigresa sonriendo sonrojada pero Po puso atención a Grulla el cual estaba con el pico abierto viendo a Mei Ling y le dio un codazo haciéndolo reaccionar-

Mei Ling luces hermosa -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Gracias Grulla -Mei Ling lo abrazo fuerte y Grulla sonrío- bueno vámonos

Así nada más los cuatro bajaron al valle a ver como era de noche por lo general Shifu no los dejaba salir tan tarde pero esta vez lo permitió, en su cita fueron a comer con el señor Ping donde les toco una canción con su instrumento, Grulla y Mei Ling se ponían al día mientras Po le contaba historias a Tigresa sacándole un sonrisa de vez en cuando, de ahí los cuatro fueron a diferentes lugares viendo que mas había, los juguetes para niños, cosas antiguas hasta catálogos de te, en eso Po vio una función de teatro en un auditorio del valle y también vio que en la plaza había una función de comedia, Pen so un poco y le dio la idea Grulla de ir a l parque para que el y Mei Ling estuvieran solos por lo menos un rato a lo cual Grulla asintió, Po se llevo a Tigresa a la obra de teatro, la obra era de un par de enamorados que no podían estar juntos por la enemistad que había entre sus familias, a Tigresa no le gustaba mucho el romance pero lo que si le llamo la atención fue el encuentro en las ciudades con espadas y algunas escenas de acción, Po estaba sonriendo ya que Tigresa estaba cómoda estando con el, mientras Mei Ling y Grulla vieron la función con comediantes y se rieron la mayoría de la noche, al pasar las horas Grulla y Mei Ling regresaban al palacio después de una buena noche de diversión.

Me gusto mucho la noche Grulla sabes te extrañaba mucho -dijo Mei Ling con un claro sonrojo-

Gracias Mei Lin yo también te extrañaba mucho durante mis primeros días siempre quise verte de nuevo pero el maestro era muy enfadoso y no me dejaba no hacer cartas para ti las hice pero no las pude mandar lo siento -dijo Grulla apenado-

O no tienes por que ponerte así ¿si es verdad escuche que el maestro Shifu era todo un amargado? -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Si lo era era tan amargado que hasta amarga el mismo limón -dijo Grulla riendo un poco pero no vio que Shifu estaba detrás de él con una expresión seria, Mei Ling le puso la mano en el pico y le dio un beso en el- vaya -sonrío enamorado-

La,esto interrumpir su noche maestro Grulla -dijo Shifu calmado, Grulla soltó un graznido del susto y se puso atrás de Mei Ling-

Maestro cuanto lleva ahí? -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Demasiado -dijo Shifu serio- pero no importa tienes razón y las entiendo pero no vine a hablar de eso -Grulla y Mei Ling o vieron intrigados- donde están Po y Tigresa?

Están en una cita en el valle -dijo Grulla tranquilo y Shifu se quedo sorprendido iba a decir algo pero mejor se quedo callado- pasa algo?

No nada solo déjenlos tener su cita en paz -dijo Shifu tranquilo y se fue dándoles la espalda- mañana les diré a todos una noticia así que deben estar presentes

Entendido -dijeron los dos y Shifu se fue-

Mientras en el valle Po yTigresa salieron de la obra de Teatro con una sonrisa pero algunas lagrimas, la historia los había conmovido un poco, Tigresa le pareció cursi pero entendió la ultima parte ambos jóvenes murieron por su amor, Tigresa estaba tan cómoda con el y Po con ella, ambos estaban tranquilos y los dos estaban recorriendo tranquilamente hasta que Tigresa decidió hablar.

Po dime estas enamorado todavía de Hinata? -dijo Tigresa esperando una mala respuesta-

No lo se -dijo Po con simpleza dejando a Tigresa sorprendida- al principio seguían esos sentimientos ahí pero con forme fue pasando el tiempo los fui dejando a un lado, cuando Hinata me ayudo tanto en la misión contra Shen me sentía a gusto con ella pero me di cuenta de que no era ella la que mas me preocupaba, la que siempre me preocupo fuiste tu -vio a Tigresa sonriendo y Tigresa estaba sonrojada- bueno siempre quise volver a verte pero sabría que tu no me reconocerías, pero siempre quise volver para estar contigo -Po solo se tallaba la cabeza un poco avergonzado mientras Tigresa estaba que el corazón le latía con fuerza-

Yo también quería volver a verte -dijo Tigresa y Po se quedo confundido- veras Po durante mi infancia siempre sentía que algo me faltaba, no era el amor o respeto de Shifu sino algo mas importante que eso, sentía que me faltaba amor pero de alguien mas, solo recuerdo que un día me desperté y sentía que tenía una gran carga sobre mis hombros y tenía un hueco en el corazón -sonrío un poco nostálgica- cuando el maestro Oogway me regreso mis recuerdos recordé que era lo que en verdad me faltaba y ese eras tu Po -lo vio y Po también la vio a los ojos- Po yo te amo -se sonrojo un poco esperando una negativa a su repentina declaración pero Po solo se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios, Tigresa se sorprendió mucho pero le fue regresando el beso poco a poco, los dos estaban en su mundo después de unos minutos los dos se detuvieron después de un minuto y se vieron a los ojos- eso por que fue?

Para también decirte que te amo Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo, ambos solo dejaron llevar un poco del momento y regresaron felices al palacio, se dieron un beso antes de irse a dormir, en el cuarto de Po el solo repaso el beso en su mente y sonrío solo para quedarse dormido, mientras Tigresa estaba rodando en su cama abrazando su almohada muy feliz, sonreía tanto que hasta le dolió la cara durante la noche, a la mañana siguiente todos se levantaron como de costumbre y estaban en sus filas, Po y Tigresa no dejaban de mirarse con una sonrisa y un sonrojo igual que Grulla y Mei Ling, Tigresa estaba tan feliz viendo a Po pero un gesto de exaltación de parte de Po llamo su atención, ella volteo a ver a todos los machos tenían esa expresión de sorpresa y palidez en sus caras sinrazón-

Maestro podría repetir lo que dijo no le puse atención -dijo Tigresa sorprendiendo un poco a todos pero Shifu no dijo nada-

Ayer por la tarde nos llego un mensaje nos llevo un mensaje del emperador de China al parecer su hija la actual emperatriz Ichihime se encuentra embarazada -dijo Shifu serio y los demás parpadearon un poco- bueno se que deben sentirse felices pero la verdad no hay que celebrarlo ya que ella fue manchada por un macho y esta soltera y criara al heredero o heredera sola sin un emperador -el ambiente se puso tenso sobretodo para Po usen era el que mas asustado estaba- verán el antiguo emperador ha pedido a todos los machos maestros y no maestros de China que se reúnan en la ciudad imperial para hacerlos entender sobre el honor de las hembras, sobre como los machos deben impedir tener impulsos sobre las hembras antes del matrimonio

Ósea que nos dará un sermón sobre la abstinencia sexual? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Así es -dijo Shifu serio- Tigresa, Víbora y Mei Ling se quedaran en el palacio mientras los machos vamos a ver al antiguo emperador y hay algo mas el antiguo emperador a decidido iniciar un torneo por la mano de la emperatriz y es obligatorio que los machos vayan

Yo no pienso ir! -dijeron los cuatro asustados-

No podemos faltar es obligación -dijo Shifu elevando la voz-

Entonces pienso perder -dijo Po serio-

Yo me daré por vencido -dijo Grulla serio igual-

Yo no pienso ni pelear -dijo Mono-

Jamás me casare con la princesa -dijo Mantis serio-

Entonces luego lo discutiremos pero el torneo todavía no será hasta dentro de un mes espero que pierdan pero que den el mejor esfuerzo para las finales y pierdan aliste se que partimos en una hora -Shifu se retiró dejando a todos mas que serios y molestos


	2. Chapter 2

**Llegando Hinata la pijama empieza**

Todos los machos estaban haciendo maletas para irse a la ciudad imperial, no solo les darían una clase de educación sexual si no también debían participar en un torneo por la mano de la emperatriz quien ya era demasiado grande para hacer valer su autoridad, las dos felinas estaban decaídas por que sus machos iban a irse por lo menos quince días o mas, Po solo llevaba su ropa de cambio y dinero, Grulla solo llevaba dinero debajo de su sombrero y unas bolsas por si vomitaba, Shifu hizo lo mismo que Po y los demás dolor llevan dinero, las hembras estaban en la puerta del palacio esperando a que los machos llegaran, pero se escucharon un golpes en las puertas, Zeng abrió y su sorpresa fue grande al ver a los cuatro guardianes en la puerta, los machos llegaron y los vieron.

Amigos que hacen aquí? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Venimos a buscarlos ya que nosotros también vamos a ese seminario -dijo Byakun algo decaído-

Si y les venimos a dejar a las hembras -dijo James igual-

Entiendo -dijo Shifu todos los machos suspiraron- Bueno escuchen nosotros nos vamos por unos quince días o no sequías mas pero regresaremos lo mas pronto posible también confío en ustedes para que cuiden el palacio en mi ausencia Zeng estará con su madre estos días así que deben limpiar el palacio por un tiempo es todo y cuídense -se empezó a retirar viendo a las hembra-

Po espera -dijo Tigresa acercándose a el-

Si dime -Tigresa se acercó y le dio un beso en los labios dejando a varios estupefactos en especial a Hinata pero ella entendía un poco, Mei Ling sonrío y se acercó a Grulla al cual también beso en el pico, el beso de ambos fue apasionado para dejarles un recuerdo, con Po y Tigresa el movimiento de sus lenguas era largo y eso emocionaba a Po en cierta área, después de un rato se separaron- yo yo...este..

Jeje no digas nada solo te estaré esperando -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y le guiñó el ojo-

Lo mismo para ti Grulla ve con bien -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y Grulla solo atontado-

Tu preciosa...mi feliz...jeje -dijo Grulla raro-

Oye Hinata no me das uno?! -dijo Byakun extendiendo los brazos y los labios en forma de beso, Hinata estaba molesta y celosa así que se desquito con Byakun lanzándole una bola de fuego directo a la cara, Po como Grulla estaba atontados por los besos que no vieron el escalón, tanto Byakun, Po y Grulla se fueron cayendo en las escaleras rebotando de cuerpo y cabeza-

Nos vemos -dijeron los demás y se retiraron de ahí siguiendo a los tres machos que estaban rodando en las escaleras-

Bien este -Hinata trataba de hablar pero como no conocía nadie no sabia que decir- quien quiere una margarita y estar la noche sin ropa interior?-sonrío nerviosa y las hembras se vieron un poco-

Noches de chicas! -dijeron Mei Ling, Boa y Víbora mientras Tigresa no sabia que decir-

Al fin días sin los chicos -dijo Víbora soltando un suspiro guardado- sin bromas pesadas!

Sin bobos chistes de gases -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Sin tonterías pervertidas -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Sin chicos solo nosotras para disfrutar -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

No lo se chicas, debemos preservar el orden -dijo Tigresa tratando de soñar como la voz de la razón- hay que entrenar

Hay vamos Tigresa no seas aguafiestas vamos a disfrutar -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si es verdad cuando hemos tenido tiempo para nosotras?! Piénsalo siempre están los chicos o el maestro hay que disfrutar -dijo Víbora algo estresada- necesito un tiempo para mi seria bueno que también estés fuera del entrenamiento -Tigresa la fue pensando un poco, trataba de ver el mejor caso en todo esto pero las miradas de todas la hicieron suspirar cansada-

Esta bien tendremos nuestro día sin hombres -dijo Tigresa cansada y las chicas sonrieron y giraron-

Si día sin sostén -dijo Mei Ling se quito la camisa de encima revelando unas vendas en su pecho y se las quito revelando sus senos copa c grandes y redondos- libertad -sonrío suspirando y se masajeo los senos un poco, las demás solo la vieron rato por la incomodidad- vamos no es para tanto

Si ella tiene razón todas somos hembras y no hay por que tener miedo -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se quito la ropa también reventado todo su cuerpo desnudo, Tigresa se comenzó a sentir incomoda viendo el perfecto cuerpo esculpido de Hinata y Mei Ling ella jamás había estado con otras hembras sin ropa, Boa y Víbora solo suspiraron y se empezaron relajar un rato-

Voy a tomar el sol mientras leo una de mis noveles favoritas -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Wau pensamos igual Boa yo quiero leer una novela romántica con un té frío -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si eso suena bien yo me voy a relajar con una siesta al natural -dijo Hinata sonriendo y recogió la ropa, las cuatro hembras se fueron riendo mientras pensaban como pasar el día, mientras Tigresa solo se quedo algo confundida, tenía cuatro hembras desnudas en el palacio y ella solo se sentía incomoda y sin saber que hacer o que decir, solo dejo pasar todo y ella se fue a entrenar-

Mientras con los machos ellos ya llevaban corriendo un poco de tiempo todos no decían nada hasta que James tuvo una idea.

Oigan tengo una duda -dijo James tranquilo y todos lo vieron- nos pueden decir por que tenemos que participar en un torneo por la mano de la princesa?

Que? No leyeron la invitación y las instrucciones? -dijo Grulla confundido y vio a Byakun el cual asintió-

Si las leímos pero la nuestra decía que teníamos que ir a un seminario de educación sexual y por obligación debíamos participar en un torneo por la mano de la princesa sin explicación -dijo Byakun recordando la invitación-

La tienen con ustedes? -dijo Shifu serio y Byakun la saco de su chaleco para dársela, el maestro Shifu se detuvo y la leyó con cuidado-

Es verdad no dice lo del embarazo -dijo Shifu serio-

Cual embarazo?! -dijeron los dos guardianes sorprendidos-

Nuestra invitación decía que la princesa o emperatriz esta embarazada y el antiguo emperador decidió usar a los maestros de Kung fu como padrastros el ganador se casara con la emperatriz Ichihime -dijo Po serio y de brazos cruzados, Byakun y James se quedaron parados con unas caras raras-

Yo me largo -dijeron los dos tomando caminos separados pero Shifu los sujetó con una cuerda a ambos y los ato con fuerza- déjenos ir!

No estrictamente dicen que todo maestro debe asistir al encuentro y ustedes no se salvan tampoco -dijo Shifu y los fue llevando a rastras jalándolos con la cuerda- miren a Po el también es un guardián y no se queja

De echo maestro yo y los muchachos estuvimos hablando sobre el torneo -dijo Po tranquilo pero parecía nervioso- y queremos compartirle unas ideas

Adelante exprésenlas -dijo Shifu tranquilo-

Bueno la idea es que ninguno de nosotros quiere ganar el torneo y casarse con una hembra con un hijo que solo Buda sabe de quien es -Po desvió la mirada- entonces pensamos dar lo mejor en las rondas iniciales y perder en las rondas finales haciendo que otro maestro tome a la princesa -Po sonrío nervioso y los demás sonrieron de forma inocente-

Perder a propósito? -dijo Shifu confundido-

Bueno idea Po -dijo James sonriendo- si no otros fingimos pelear enserio y perdemos después de una ronda, usaremos a alguien mas para perder además deben a ver como mas de cien maestros jóvenes -Byakun asintió-

Entiendo buen plan Po así todavía tendremos el honor de nuestro lado -dijo Shifu sonriendo- buen plan Po escuchen todos deben llevar a alguien digno a la final para que se case con la princesa

Entendido -dijeron todos-

Entonces ya nos puede soltar? -dijo Byakun viendo su cuerpo atado-

Si nos prometen ayudarnos -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Lo prometemos -dijeron los dos ya cansados-

Bien vámonos -de un solo golpe Shifu corto la soga y los dos quedaron parados- bien vámonos si seguimos corriendo llegaremos a la ciudad imperial dentro de tres días vámonos no pierdan tiempo -Todos comenzaron a correr con la orden de Shifu, de entre todos Po era el más preocupado ya que el no sabia como dar la cara cuando Ichihime apareciera frente a el, solo se quedo en silencio y siguieron corriendo hasta que fuera de noche-

Mientras los machos siguieron su camino las hembras estaban disfrutando en el palacio, Mai Ling estaba de espaldas acostada en una silla de playa para que le diera el sol en el pelaje para broncearse un poco, Hinata estaba enseñando todo el cuerpo para que su bronceado sea parejo en su pelaje blanco, Boa y Víbora estaban leyendo sus novelas favoritas mientras mas estaban en la sombra debajo de un árbol, las cuatro estaban relajándose al natural era lo mejor para ellas, Tigresa por su parte estaba descansando después de un largo entrenamiento, fue bebió algo de te y salió al patio donde las hembras estaban tranquilas.

En cerio no tiene vergüenza de estar así desnudas en un patio al aire libre? -dijo Tigresa tratando de escucharse molesta pero apenas subía el tono-

No por que todas las que quedamos somos hembras y nadie viene al palacio -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- ya deja de preocuparte relájate un poco -se levanto viendo como Hinata había usado su velocidad y apareció detrás de Tigresa, de un movimiento Hinata sonrío y tomo los pechos de Tigresa los cuales estaban debajo de sus vendas-

Que haces? -dijo Tigresa sorprendida y su pelaje se erizo-

Nada mas quiero hacer que te relajes con un tierno masaje pero por lo que veo es más ayuda la que necesitas -dijo Hinata calmada pero con una cara seria- escucha si sigues presionando mucho tus senos te vas a enfermar así que debes dejarlas respirar ahora -estaba por quitarle la blusa-

Que no me ha pasado nada en más de veinte años por qué debería dejarlas salir ahora? -Tigresa se alejó de Hinata cubriendo su pecho-

Saben que déjenla apuesto que le da pena y no tiene el valor -dijo Víbora sonriendo debajo de su libro y Tigresa afino su oído-

Que decías Víbora repítelo -dijo Tigresa seria y la vio-

Solo digo que te da algo cobardía no sentirte a gusto con tu cuerpo esta bien muchas niñas se sienten así -dijo Víbora con burla viendo como Tigresa estaba irritada-

Es verdad descuida cuando Po quiera estar así contigo sin ropa esta bien el entenderá que su novia no tiene las haga has para desnudarse por sentirse como un macho y verse como un macho -dijo Boa sonriendo y siguiendo el juego-

Ya lo verán no tengo miedo -dijo Tigresa seria y comenzó a quitarse la blusa revelando que usaba los vendajes del pecho muy ajustados- no me quedare atrás de un par de felinas así nada más -se quito el pantalón revelando unas pantaletas blancas- Po quedaría fascinado con este cuerpo -se quito los vendajes revelando un par de senos muy grandes con pezones rosados- hay libertad -sonrío sonrojada y se quito las pantaletas, estaba de pie con las manos en las caderas mostrando todo su cuerpo desnudo sin miedo- ya lo ven no tengo miedo

Vaya lo hizo -dijeron todas sorprendidas y con una gota de sudor en la cabeza-

Bien ya que estas desnuda todas deberemos estar así toda una semana o hasta que regresen los chicos que dicen? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si quedémonos así de desnudas no me molesta en los mínimo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Esta bien acepto el reto -dijo Tigresa seria y se sentó en un lado para descansar- y que se supone que haremos todo el día así de desnudas además quien cocinara? -las chicas se vieron entre si- alguna de ustedes sabe cocinar? -alzo una ceja y todas lo fueron pensando un poco-

Yo se cocinar -dijo Hinata sonriendo- aveces Po me enseñaba pero tuve que aprender por mi cuenta -todas asintieron pero una idea le paso a Hinata por la cabeza- y tienen despensa suficiente para nosotras aquí? -todas se vieron- vamos a la cocina- todas fueron a la cocina así como estaban y vieron que los anaqueles y cosas estaban vacíos, no había comida suficiente para ellas, Boa encontró una nota en la mesa-

Miren hay una nota del maestro Shifu -dijo Boa viendo la nota- y dice Tigresa y Víbora si encuentran esta nota es por que se me olvido decirles que debían comprar los víveres para sus almuerzo les dejo una bolsa de dinero para que la usen y comprar todo lo que necesiten

Hay que mala pasada -dijo Mei Ling molesta- ahora debemos vestirnos para ir a comprar comida

No necesariamente -dijo Hinata sonriendo y todas la vieron- bueno digo podemos ponernos ropa encima nada mas pero no ropa interior pero vayamos juntas para comprar lo que queramos comer para todo un mes también traje dinero -dijo mostrando una bolsa con monedas- vamos

Esta bien todo para cumplir el reto -dijo Tigresa seria, las tres hembras solo se pusieron la ropa sin la necesidad de ropa interior para Tigresa era algo nuevo y le hacia latir el corazón fuerza, las demás solo estaban calmadas y fueron comprando con calma, Tigresa se cubría el pecho con los brazos tratando de no llamar la atención _"mi corazón late con fuerza esto hace que me sienta extraña_ " ella estaba sonrojada y respirando de forma algo agitada debido a su excitación leve-

Cálmate un poco pronto terminamos aquí y regresaremos al palacio -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Esta bien tratare es solo que esto es una nueva experiencia para mi -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Si tu siempre usas ropa y las serpientes e insectos no para nosotros es natural -dijo Boa sonriendo viendo unas cuantas hojas para te-

Oigan y Hinata? -dijo Víbora viendo a los lados buscando la pero no estaba-

Dijo que después nos alcanzaría -dijo Boa comprando unas cuantas cosas-

Quien sabe que estará haciendo -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo, después de hacer unas compras Hinata llego con un bolsa de papel en ella- en donde estabas?

Recolectando unas cuantas cosas para esta noche -dijo Hinata sonriendo y guiño el ojo- esto nos va a poner de un muy buen humor -las demás no entendieron bien y se fueron al palacio después de entrar solo se quitaron la ropa y Hinata se puso a cocinar algunas cosas usando solo un delantal que decía "chica mala" las demás solo estaban hablando un rato cuando Hinata termino y les dio algunos platillos a cada una- esta listo disfruten -las chicas estuvieron comiendo un poco y se sorprendieron los platillos eran bastante deliciosos-

Esto está realmente bueno -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

Si eres muy buena cocinera -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Casi tan buena como Po -dijo Tigresa sonriendo probando tofu con fideos y algo de sopa con vegetales- esto esta increíble

Como les dije Po me enseño un poco pero tuve que aprender por mi cuenta para poder irme a entrenar sola al palacio imperial -dijo Hinata sonriendo solo se sentó y comenzó a comer-

Oye dinos como fue que tu y Po se conocieron -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

O eso bueno digamos que fue algo muy divertido -dijo Hinata riendo un poco- pero la verdad se los contare mañana es una historia algo larga -las demás solo asintieron a decir verdad Tigresa si tenía algo de curiosidad sobre la ex novia de su novio, pero eso lo escucharía después-

Mientras los machos solo estaban en un hotel barato, Grulla, Mono y Mantis estaban en un cuarto, Po, Byakun y James estaban en otro y el maestro Shifu estaba en otro el solo, Po y los demás estaban conversando cuando Byakun recordó algo que vio cuando Po enfrentó a Temutai.

Po dime una cosa -Byakun lo llamo y Po volteo a verlo- tu estuviste con la princesa hace varios meses no piensas que el cachorro que espera podría ser tuyo? -Lo vio de forma seria y Po solo suspiro un poco-

No lo se podría ser mío o no quien sabe solo ella pero -Po cerró los ojos- ella escogió que hacer y yo acepte si su decisión es criarlo solano puedo interponerme para nada

Si tienes razón a veces no hay que meterse en esas cosas Ichihime se lo busco pero también es tu responsabilidad -dijo Byakun serio-

Si se que debo hacerlo pero también mi vida es ser un guardián como ustedes no puedo hacer nada ya solo podemos dejarlo al juicio de la emperatriz -dijo Po serio y se dio vuelta- ya mejor duérmete y no pienses en eso ya mas

Entiendo pero recuerda siempre algo puede pasar cuando menos lo espera -Byakun y Po se durmieron, Po apenas podía conciliar el sueño Byakun había dado un buen punto tendría que hacerse responsable pero todo había sido decisión de Ichihime sólo tendría que esperar llegar a la ciudad imperial, mientras volviendo al palacio las chicas habían terminado de comer estaban satisfechas y Hinata recordó algo-

Bien chicas quien quiere un postre? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

UU si yo quiero uno -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo-

Yo también -dijeron Boa y Víbora mientras Tigresa solo se toco el estomago y lo pensó-

Si a mi también me gustaría uno -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Bien por que a donde fui estaban vendiendo unos pasteles o panes con chocolate y el encargado me dijo que tenían un ingrediente y eso era una salsa -dijo Hinata sonriendo- es Mari...-niños era salsa marinada- marinada de chocolate -saco una bolsa con unos pasteles sonriendo, las chicas sonrieron mientras Tigresa estaba en un dilema moral- estos tienen solo hierva gatuna y salsa baja en grasa -mostró otros con un color mas pálido-

A darle -dijeron Boa, Víbora y Mei Ling sonriendo-

De acuerdo solo un poquito que es lo peor que nos puede pasar? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y tomo uno de los pálidos-

Ese es el espíritu Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo, todas comieron uno, cuando se los comieron todas comenzaron a reír por los efectos, Tigresa estaba riendo mucho como nunca en su vida- oigan miren mi pelaje es blanco y pálido -Hinata se veía su brazo-

Por que me llaman gato -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- tal vez sea un perro o un conejo gigante -de pronto vio su propio pelaje de color rosado y esponjado- jejeje soy un conejito Pyon

Jajaja oigan no siento los dientes -dijo Tigresa tocando su boca- no se si tengo dientes jaja tengo dientes? -se puso paranoica un momento- si si tengo dientes -se relajó- o no? -los vio a todas-

No se pero tengo ganas de unos nachos -dijo Boa sonriendo- saben siempre querido lanzarme a Byakun con fuerza pero el que sabe que se yo -pensó y luego se vio- por que no tengo manos?

Hinata dime tengo dientes? -dijo Tigresa tomando la cabeza de Hinata la cual la comenzó a ver como si fuera Po y la beso- aun no respondes mi pregunta -las dos callejón al suelo-


	3. Chapter 3

**Noches de pasión, Llegando al Torneo**

Tigresa y Hinata se estaban besando encima de la mesa desnudas y con mucha pasión pensando que ellas estaban con Po debido a la salsa marinada de Chocolate, Hinata sonrió y quedo encima de Tigresa mientras ambas sonreían viendo a Po reflejada en la otra, Hinata sonrió y tallo sus pechos con los de Tigresa de arriba a abajo con gracia haciendo que los pezones de ambas se elevarán, Tigresa sonrío sonrojada y tomo uno de los senos de Hinata.

Aquí se da leche de chocolate? -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y comenzó a chupar, causando que Hinata gimiera y la abrazara de la cabeza-

No es de chocolate es de vainilla -dijo Hinata sonriendo y vio a Mei Ling que seguía viéndose el brazo entero- ella si puede dar de chocolate es café -sonrío- ven Mei Ling

No soy Mei Ling soy una conejita rosada -dijo riendo un poco- pero creo que si me sale leche achola tasa a ver prueba -se acercó gateando y Hinata comenzó a chuparle los senos haciendo que gimiera- y bien si sale?

Apenas sale pero sabe a leche -dijo Tigresa desconfiada viendo los senos de Hinata-

Lo mismo aquí pensé que salía algodón de azúcar -dijo Hinata desorientada-

A ver abajo prueben un poco a ver si sale -dijo Víbora sonriendo- no sale en los pechos a ver abajo -ella recto por la mesa y se puso entre las piernas de Tigresa viendo su intimidad- creo que si sale algo va nos a ver si es leche de chocolate -Víbora sonrío y comenzó a lamer a Tigresa en su intimidad haciendo que Tigresa gimiera con algo de fuerza y el sonrojo en su cara se viera con mas claridad- apenas y sale ya se -Víbora fue metiendo mas su lengua sintiendo todo el interior de Tigresa-

Ya se a ver si con esto sale mas -Hinata comenzó a besar a Tigresa en todo el cuerpo primero avanzó con el cuello y fue bajando hasta el pecho donde empezó con sus senos, los besos resonaban mientras Tigresa solo gemía con algo de fuerza- Funciono? -volteo a ver a Víbora la cual negó- a ver si sale con fuerza -aplico mas fuerza en los besos haciendo que resonarán en toda la habitación, paso del cuello a los pezones y succiono con fuerza, apretaba los senos de Tigresa con fuerza haciendo que gritara y gimiera con mas fuerza, Víbora por su parte entraba en la vagina de Tigresa saboreando todo el interior-

Siento que algo va a salir! -Tigresa gritó soltando un poco de su fluido, la cara de Víbora se mojaba, no dejaba de besar y lamer la vagina de Tigresa, Tigresa dio un grito y se corrió en la cara de Víbora soltando toda su excitación dejándola muy mojada y cubierta de líquido- que? Salió queso y no leche de chocolate -dijo confundida-

Mírenme soy un pan con queso jaja -dijo Víbora sonriendo-

No salió leche de chocolate vamos con el conejo gigante de algodón de azúcar -dijo Hinata sonriendo y vio a Mei Ling la cual trataba de lamer se la vagina, Mei Ling estaba doblando sus caderas tratando de meter la cabeza entre las piernas- vamos a ver si con ella sale algo -Hinata se acercó y lamió con cuidado la vagina de Mei Ling sacándole un sonrojo y un leve gemido, metió la lengua con cuidado haciendo que Mei Ling gimiera con fuerza, Mei Ling sujeto la mesa clavando sus garras, Hinata estaba sintiendo todo el sabor de la excitación de Mei Ling cuando ella empezó a gemir cuando sintió que alguien le había metido algo en su vagina, Hinata gimió y se dio vuelta topándose con Tigresa metiendo sus dedos en su vagina haciendo que soltara liquido-

Ya me sacaste leche a mi te toca a ti -dijo Tigresa sonriendo pero ella se imaginaba a una vaca y que la estaba ordeñando- ahora vaca de vainilla -Tigresa aplico mas fuerza y rapidez en Hinata, Hinata empezó a gemir mientras seguía lamiendo, Boa se había subido en el cuerpo de Hinata y se enredó en su pecho-

Si es una vaca a ver si saca leche de aquí -Boa se acercó al busto de Hinata comenzó a succionar de sus pezones-

Si leche y quesos de vaca -dijo Víbora sonriendo y se unió con boa a suscitó se de los pechos de Hinata, Tigresa la masturbaba y las serpientes le chupaban los pezones, Hinata estaba gritando excitada, Tigresa de forma inconsciente llevo su mano a su vagina que todavía goteaba un poco y comenzó a masturbarse y a meterse los dedos y comenzó a gemir mientras aceleraba sus movimientos de la otra mano para masturbar a Hinata la cual comenzaba a correrse en sus dedos, Hinata por su respiración no pudo continuar lamiendo la vagina de Mei Ling-

No salió leche? -dijo Mei Ling confundida viendo su vagina l cual apenas goteaba, Mei Ling solo vio que sus dedos parecían el pico de un ave y esa ave era- Grulla? Que haces en mi mano?

Vine a darte placer -dijo él Grulla hecho de ilusión-

Que bueno que no eres gay -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y el Grulla de ilusión a su mano bajo hasta su vagina donde se metió, en la realidad Mei Ling se estaba masturbando metiendo sus dos dedos principales y con su otra mano se toca el seno derecho, se lo masajeaba y estiraba su pezon mientras gemía-

Con Víbora y Boa ellas seguían chupando los pezon es de Hinata cuando la cola de Víbora se toco con la de Boa, la punta de la cola sentía claramente la vagina de Boa sintiendo cada centímetro y la metió causando que Bia gimiera y entregará su cola con la de ella y metió la punta en la vagina de Víbora haciendo que gritara un poco, Tigresa se encimo en la espalda de Hinata sin sacar sus dedos de ambas vaginas y fue tallando su cuerpo y sus senos en la espalda de Hinata acelerando el movimiento con ambas manos, Hinata se sostenía de la mesa con sus dos manos y los pies los tenía debajo sosteniéndose del suelo, de la vagina de las cuatro hembras salían jugos de excitación mojando la madera ya sea del suelo o la de la mesa, la vagina de Tigresa dejaba salir su liquido sobre su mano, la cola y trasero de Hinata dejando un rastro sobre su firme gluteo pasando entre ellos hasta su vagina la cual solo estaba goteando mas y mas dejando una gran mancha en el suelo-

Mei Ling no dejaba de masturbarse, metía sus dedos en su vagina y la abría de vez en cuando soltando sus líquidos en la mesa, con su otra mano metió un dedo masturbando se mas y mas fuerte, todas estaban estirando el cuerpo, abrieron los ojos sorprendidas y soltaron un gran grito.

Meeeeeeoooooowwww! -Mei Ling, Hinata y Tigresa soltaron un gran maullido y luego las cinco soltaron un grito pero este parecía un sonido que solo una vaca haría- mooooo! -las cinco quedaron acostadas en diferentes partes, con Hinata ella estaba acostada en la mesa mientras su trasero y vagina palpitaban soltando un liquido blanco a chorros, Mei Ling soltó todo su liquido de excitación en la cabeza de Hinata llenándola de un liquido blanco igual, Víbora y Boa estaba acostadas igual mente en la mesa y en las mismas condiciones, mientras Tigresa estaba en el suelo sonrojada, soltando líquidos de su vagina y estaba sonrojada, las cinco estaban casi inconscientes por los efectos de los pasteles y por el orgasmo masivo.

Con los machos estaban durmiendo cuando se levantaron de golpe respirando agitados, Po estaba sorprendido juraría que estaba soñando algo sobre Tigresa y las demás, vio a los lados y vio a James y Byakun despiertos.

Chicos lo sintieron? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Si sentí como si un par de pechos grandes blancos y con pezones rozados me aplastaran la cara mientras se movían de arriba hacia abajo -dijo Byakun sorprendido-

Yo sentí como si me fueran tocando de forma sensual por otra loba -dijo James sorprendido-

Y yo sentí como si metiera mi cara en una vagina -dijo Grulla entrando corriendo por la puerta-

Yo sentí como si hubiera tenido un orgasmo entre Hinata y Tigresa -dijo Po sorprendido- creo que cuando vuelva haré un trio con ellas

Creo que yo lo haré con Boa -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo al vacío-

Yo lo haré con Mei Ling en el aire -dijo Grulla igual-

Y yo estaré solo con lubricante, una revista y mi mano -dijo James algo decepcionado-

Tu y Mono se ayudaran por ahí -dijo Po riendo y los demás igual-

Después de un segundo sueño los machos estaban solo los cuatro mencionados estaban reunidos en un circulo sentados en el suelo pensando.

Muy bien que clase de sueño fue ese? -dijo Po serio-

Que soñaste? -dijo Byakun serio igual-

Bueno creo que soñé que Tigresa y Hinata lo estaban haciendo -dijo Po sonriendo y empezó a babear bastante- creen que en verdad lo hayan hecho?

Espero que si -dijo Byakun sonriendo- pero yo soñé que Boa lo hacia con otra Víbora eso fue raro y también decía que estaba enamorada de mi

Bueno eso si seria loco -dijo James sonriendo-

Yo soñé que Mei Ling se...se...se estaba mas...mas...to..to -dijo Grulla sonrojado hasta que su cabeza fue sacando humo- lo siento me da mucha pena

Tu reacción es lo que da pena aquí -dijeron los tres guardianes-

Bueno yo soñé algo distinto cuando me dormí como tengo la energía de Tigresa aveces puedo ver sus sueños y puedo compartir un poco de sus sentimientos -dijo Po tranquilo-

Bueno y que soñaste dinos -dijo James sonriendo, Po suspiro hondo y comenzó a contar-

 _ **Recuerdo de Po**_ -El estaba en su cuarto acostado boca abajo solo leyendo un libro en su cama, la puerta se abrió y alguien lo atado de manos con una cadena y le puso algo frío y húmedo en la cabeza, por la forma que sentía se podría imaginar que posiblemente eran unas pantaletas mojadas, y si era verdad eran unas pantaletas mojadas-

Quien es?! Que traigo puesto en la cabeza?! -dijo Po alterado y sonrojado-

Lo siento mucho amor mío -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se fue quitando la ropa, primero el pantalón rellenado que no usaba ropa interior, luego se quito la blusa y las vendas, su vagina chorreaba su excitación y emoción- dámelo dame tu amor -le salto encima lamiendo su cara hasta el cuello mientras tallaba su cuerpo pero sintió que la ropa de Po le estorbaba, usando sus garras se las arranco con fuerza dejando su cuerpo desnudo- después la pago pero no se cómo lidiar con este amor y calor que tengo por ti mi amor quiero estar contigo mas de una vez no me conformare con una!- Tigresa le volvió a tallar su cuerpo en el pecho desnudo de Po, la entre pierna de Po se fue mojando con los fluidos de Tigresa, ella no soporto mas y le dio un beso muy apasionado metiendo su lengua en la boca de Po jugando con la lengua de el, la boca de ambos se fue llenando de saliva hasta la sacaban de sus bocas-

Vamos comparte mi fiebre por ti Po -Tigresa lo fue lamiendo mientras Po no sabia que hacer y denuedo helado, Tigresa sintió como algo la tocaba en su vagina y cuando se cuenta el pene de Po ya estaba erecto- si ven dámelo dámelo todo -le quito los pantalones de un desgarre y comenzó a chupar dl pene de Po- es delicioso mas mas -succiono con fuerza muchas veces haciendo que Po soltara su semen- si esto me encanta! -Tigresa soltó un gran grito siendo bañada por el semen de Po- _**fin de la escena-**_

Y eso paso -dijo Po sonriendo y todos se quedaron desencajados- lo mas seguro es que entraba en celo -dijo poniendo un dedo en su boca- si de seguro por eso

Bueno no importa tus imaginaciones de que eres violado por tu novia -dijo James algo arto debido a que era el único que no entendía sus sueños-

A una hora des pues de levantarse todos siguieron su camino en unas horas llegarían al palacio de la emperatriz donde se llevaría a cabo el torneo, mientras en el palacio las hembras se fueron despertando una por una, la primera fue Tigresa la cual tenía un leve mareo se sujeto la cabeza un poco as quedado.

Siento que tome leche rancia y que me lamieron la zona intima -dijo Tigresa mareada-

No eres la única siento que me vaciaron los pechos -dijo Hinata acostada en la mesa llena de un liquido extraño pero este se estaba secando ya- siento que me lamieron de todos lados y eso solo lo ha hecho Po -estaba mareada y sonrojada-

Que paseo -dijo Víbora levantándose de su lugar-

Por que siento que tome leche rancia y salada? -dijo Boa mareada y se lamió los labios- siento que tuve un chupete en la boca toda la noche

Yo siento que usted con Grulla anoche en un encuentro sexual -dijo Mei Aline mareada viendo sus dedos que estaban cubiertos de una sustancia blanca- y esta cosa? Y por que siento que estuve buscando leche con chocolate anoche?

Yo también buscaba leche -dijeron las demás y sintieron un leve dolor en sus cabezas-

Mejor no intentamos recordar por un rato -dijo Tigresa seria y las demás estuvieron de acuerdo- por cierto hay que limpiar por que parece que uno guerra con agua aquí dentro -vio todo el lugar sobre todo la mesa en donde estaban Mei Ling y Hinata, la mesa y el suelo estaban cubiertos con manchas de algún liquido regado, la mesa estaba manchada y había gotas todavía por ahí- si hay mucho que limpiar

Pero que hicimos anoche? -dijo Hinata sorprendida-

No lo se pero me siento mas descansada y libre de estrés pero mareada -dijo Víbora sonriendo- como si un buen masaje en la zona exacta se hubiera llevado todos mis problemas

Yo igual siento que era algo que me hacia falta desde hace años -dijo Tigresa sorprendida-

Si bueno que tal si descansamos hasta que se nos pase el mareo? -dijo Mei Ling y las demás fueron retirándose del lugar-

Mientras ellas fueron descansando por unas horas los machos estaban llegando al palacio de los reyes, las banderas de los leones estaban todavía ahí, el lugar era amplio y con la luz parecía estar hecho de oro, por todos lados estaban llegando diferente animales, gansos, cabras, leopardos, lobos, toros, había muchos animales Po y los demás iban viendo a los invitados mientras sonreían un poco, pero uno un grupo que llamó la atención de Shifu eran cuatro leopardos de traje azul rey ajustado con bordes negros, usaban gorros negros y eran súper feos, su maestro parecía ser un mapache era Junjie, Shifu soltó un gran gruñido de solo tener que ver a ese cretino de nuevo, el mencionado se dio vuelta sonriendo.

Vaya sabia que mis oídos zumbaban y así fue resulta que vino el maestro Shifu en persona con una bola de estudiantes nuevos bravo -dijo Junjie con sarcasmo mientras sus leopardos se ponían a su lado-

No puedo decir que es un gran gusto verte Junjie por que si no estaría mintiendo -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

Y que te trae aquí hasta donde yo se tu estudiante mas fuerte es una hembra no? -dijo Junjie sonriendo-

ja ahí te equivocas Junjie mi estudiante mas fuerte es Po y el es el Guerrero Dragon uno de los guardianes sagrados -dijo Shifu sonriendo y señaló a Po, Junjie se quedo sorprendido un poco se suponía que los pandas era regordetes y gracioso pero este no, este parecía rudo y muy fuerte- como puedes ver este es mi alumno mas fuerte y podría hacerte pedazos a uno de tus leopardos

Eso lo veremos Shifu y dime Guerrero Dragon acaso piensas tener la mano de la princesa también? -dijo Junjie con burla viendo a Po-

No me interesa eso solo vengo a pelear eso es todo dejare que otro gane esa dicha -dijo Po serio y de brazos cruzados- por cierto por que tiene cuatro si se supone que eran cinco leopardos?

Uno de los nuestros es una chica -dijo un leopardo serio, eso si dejo sorprendidos a Po y los tres furiosos- si lo se que sorpresa

Si si todos lucen igual de super feos -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Si son súper feos -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Ya veremos quien es el súper feo aliento de plátano rancio -dijo otro leopardo de ellos- yo seré quien gane a la princesa ya veras chango pela pi..os -todos se quedaron viendo a Mono y a Byakun, Mono estaba pálido mientras que Byakun no aguantaba la risa- si nos enteramos de lo de Gongmen -el leopardo se rió un poco y Byakun cayo de espaldas riendo con fuerza-

Hay algo que debamos saber Mono? -dijo Shifu viendo a Mono-

No! No hay nada que saber! -Mono grito a los cuatro vientos asustado-

Veo que tus alumnos si requieren de este seminario nos retiramos jaja -Junjie y sus leopardos se fueron dejando a los maestros descansados y mas por su amigo Mono-

Byakun tu sabes que paso? -dijo Grulla viendo a Byakun el cual no parada de reír-

No...puedo prometí no decir nada -se tapo la boca tratando de no reír-

Esto si que esta extraño -dijo Po algo confundido, vio a los alrededores a todos los animales y hubo un grupo que llamo su atención, este grupo era de cuatro animales todos machos, había un lobo, un león, un venado y un mono de cola larga- esos son...?

El lobo tenía una banda roja en la frente, tenía el pelaje de la cara, hocico y pecho blanco, su pelea je superior era largo casi como cabello, estaba peinado en puntas dividido hacia la derecha e izquierda, el pelaje de su lado derecho era algo largo con tres mechones enfrente de su ojo derecho y el pelaje izquierda solo era largo en mechones, sus ojos eran de un color café claros, usaba un playera sin mangas de color negra con bordes rojos en el cuello y brazos, en el pecho tenía tres rayas desde el pecho hasta los hombros dandole forma mas o menos triangular, usaba una cinta roja en la cintura, sus brazos eran delgados pero de pelaje negro con bandas rojas en las muñecas hasta la mitad de los antebrazos, usaba un pantalón negro y en la espalda de su playera tenía un símbolo llamado "Go" que significaba sabio o guardián.

El león tenía un pelaje amarillo con la melena en puntas muy erizada y hacia atrás, sus ojos eran cafés rojizos, su melena era casi rojiza oscura, era algo alto y delgado, usaba el mismo traje que el lobo solo que este era amarillo, tenía bordes negros y sin las rayas en su pecho, en la espalda tenía un símbolo que decía Rayo en Japonés y una sienta blanca en la cintura, el siervo tenía una cornamenta corta se notaba que estaba creciendo un poco, era delgado pero se notaba que tenía un cuerpo trabajado como los demás, tenía unos ligeros mechones de pelo en la frente con líneas blancas en las puntas, tenía ojos color cafés oscuros, usaba el mismo traje pero en azul con bordes negros con el símbolo "agua en la espalda, este ciervo era un poco bajo a comparación de los demás

El mono tenía el pelaje café rojizo, usaba una especie de banda metálica con una cinta amarilla en la frente que dejaba salir todo su pelaje largo de la cabeza de color rojo como si fuera fuego, usaba un traje blanco con bordes amarillos y una cinta azul en la cintura con un pantalón negro, sus ojos eran azules claros, en la espalda tenía un báculo rojo con el símbolo "fuego" grabado en la espalda.

Los cuatro estaban viendo un enorme pedazo de papel hasta que Po decidió acercarse- hola Izanamy, Bruce, Clent y Saru -dijo sonriendo y los cuatro lo vieron-

Po hola -dijeron los tres sonrieron, Po e Izanamy sonrieron y chocaron puños-

Que hacen aquí? -dijo Po sonriendo-

Bueno mi abuelo y maestro me pidió que viniera cuando nos llego la invitación también, dice que si veníamos y hablábamos con el emperador en persona podríamos tener un trato de comercio entre nuestras naciones -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Un trato de comercio? -dijo Po algo confundido-

Si ya sabes podemos comerciar algunas cosas entre nuestras tierras hasta medicamentos y armas -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Ya veo oigan ya saben que la mano de la princesa es el premio y esto es también un seminario de educación sexual verdad? -dijo Po alzando una ceja-

Si lo sabemos nuestras investigadoras por así decirlo inventaron un método que evita que embaraces a una hembra -dijo Saru sonriendo y Po lo vio sorprendido- esto -saco un circulo de hule algo baboso y pegajoso-

Que es? -dijo Po curioso y lo tomo, lo abrió y le soplo haciendo que se inflara y se alargara- esto impide que la hembra se embarace como?

Pues te lo pones ahí -Clent le señaló la entrepierna- haces eso -su cara se volvía roja- y terminas dentro soltando la semilla dentro de ese globo lo sacas y la semilla queda dentro -Po alzo la vista viéndolos-

Yo ya lo probé -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y Po soltó el "globo"- bien veamos como resultara este torneo espero que sea divertido!


	4. Chapter 4

**Malos momentos**

Izanamy y sus amigos se habían presentando con los demás maestros y todos fueron entrando a un gran salón cerca del castillo, era un lugar tranquilo como si entraran al palacio de Jade pero había seis columnas en el pasillo con leones hechos de oro, todo los estudiantes estaban viendo el lugar era realmente respetable, mas al fondo estaban un montón de semillas en varias filas, había una gran manta blanca en la pared con lo que parecían dibujos debajo pero no se veían, todos los alumnos se sentaron viendo a la manta excepto Izanamy el cual estaba parado revisando una tabla con varios papeles, el seminario comenzó dando paso al Emperador.

Bienvenidos sean todo los alumnos y maestros de Kung fu de China y a unos aliñados de las idlas de Japón -dijo el emperador serio y todos aplaudieron- bueno este seminario se debe a que muchos no diré quienes -vio disimuladamente a Byakun, Po, James y Mono quienes se encogieron en sus asientos un poco- se han pasado de parranda en parranda no solo bebiendo alcohol sino que han estado con muchas hembras en momentos íntimos -ahora los tres guardianes se encojieron mas hasta casi caerse de sus lugares- por esos movil os o asuntos hay mas hay una elevación en la población y también mi hija se escapo una noche y un mes después estaba embarazada y no dice quien es el padre pero cuando encuentre al miserable que le hizo esto a mi bebe le arrancare los hu...y el pi...para dárselo de comer a los niños sin hogar mientras le meto cosas grandes y horribles por el c...y dejo que un montón de machos lo violen mas de varias veces por un nueve meses -el emperador grito molesto, Po se puso mas que pálido hasta casi morado temiendo por su vida-

Emperador emperador no hace falta que lo describa -dijo Izanamy nervios y sonriendo, lo trato de calmar un poco poniéndose frente a el- señor creo que es mejor que los deje de estar asustando jeje -el emperador solo se fue gruñendo un poco y se fue con su escolta pero Junjie lo vio sonriendo y el emperador lo vio serio, Izanamy los vio y luego al público- bueno bienvenidos antes que nada este seminario fue hecho con fines de mostrar los efectos que pasa al tener demasiadas embreas entre las piernas -algunos rieron- si se que suena gracioso pero no lo es tanto ya que sean presentando nuevas enfermedades entre las hembras y machos por eso se nos pidió hacer algunas formas o medicamentos para evitar esto luego les diré como terminara esto sin mas que decir les presento a la doctora Sarenji -de lado izquierdo apareció una tigresa de bengala de ojos color morados, usaba lentes, bata de laboratorio, usaba un vestido escotado debajo de la bata mostrando unos pechos tamaño D, se notaba madura de unos cuarenta y tantos años-

Bien bienvenidos a esta sección sobre actividades sexuales -dijo Sarenji sonriendo tenía una voz suave y todos los machos la veían maravillados- por cierto mejor que quiten sus pensamientos impuros o mayo misma haré que se los traguen -envió una mirada fría pero con una sonrisa-

Para los que no lo sepan ella es maestra de artes marciales -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y algunos tragaron grueso-

Bueno niños escuchen a la maestra -dijo Sarenji sonriendo y quito la manta de los dibujos en que estaban en la pared- escuchen que ven aquí -señaló el dibujo detrás de ellas y los machos sobre todo los del palacio de Jade quedaron confundidos- exacto no saben que ven aquí esto era antes un signo de respeto entre machos, un símbolo de cuan grande y feliz puede ser uno si conquista su miedo y esto y luego cuando lo tiene se convierte en una deformación algo tan horrible que los hará vomitar...esto -los machos se reían un poco-

Sarenji! -dijo Izanamy y Sarenji lo vio- esa imagen no es

Que de que es entonces? -Sarenji se volteo y vio un dibujo de Shifu usando un vestido y moños en sus orejas se veía como un transexual pervertido, los machos se rieron un poco y Junjie cayo de espaldas-

Me las pagaras Junjie -se escucho a Shifu algo molesto, Shifu avanzó al dibujo y lo quito de la pared dejando el dibujo de una leopardo desnuda y sentada sobre sus pies cubriendo sus zonas intimas con sus manos y brazos- prosiga -se retiró mientras Sarenji se reía un poco-

Si perdón por eso volviendo que ven aquí? -nadie dijo nada la respuesta era obvia un leopardo alzo la mano y Sarenji lo señaló-

Es una leopardo bonita y desnuda -dijo el leopardo algo nervioso-

Exacto verán esta leopardo yo se que a muchos les parecerá hermosa pero que pasa después de no se un hijo o dos -Sarenji quito el dibujo dejando el dibujo de una leopardo gorda y fea que parecía de mal humor, los machos solo vieron a la hembra sorprendidos- esto pasa hay hembras que por los cambios hormonales ellas sufren de un repentino cambio físico hasta parecer señoras de edad más avanzada eso es una cosa hace días encontré a un joven maestro de Kung fu casi muerto pero la verdad miren esto -quito el dibujo mostrando otro donde aparecía un tigre macho ya de edad avanzada con arrugas en la cara y el pelaje se le estaba cayendo, algunos machos estaban hablando entre ellos-

Escuchen este dibujo es el joven tigre que se halló -Sarenji paso sus manos por su espalda-este joven tigre tuvo toda una vida de beber alcohol y termino quedando así, los primeros efectos negativos del alcohol al ser bebido de sobre manera es esto envejecimiento prematuro, cabida del pelaje y contaminación de órganos internos que llevo a la descomposición de estos -algunos estaban asustados- el joven tigre murió a los 32 años de edad -los demás se sorprendieron un poco- esto pasa por ingerir alcohol a grandes cantidades esta bien una copa o dos al mes con unos amigos pero nada mas ese es un punto segundo punto -paso la imagen de otras escenas de mal formaciones por tener relaciones con hermanos, y demás la mayoría vomito y luego presentó una imagen de un órgano masculino con mal formaciones y otras cosas, dijo cosas científicas que nadie entendió-

En otras palabras se les va infectar y el pene se les caerá -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y todos se asustaron un poco, suspiro y el seminario fue terminando, todos los alumnos se estaban levantando comentando todo lo que habían visto- bueno antes de que se vayan el torneo de esta congregación empezara dentro de dos horas, los que estaban ahí sentados serán los participantes así que adiós

Todos los alumnos y maestros se fueron retirando siguiendo a un rinoceronte que les el indicaba el camino rumbo al lugar donde seria el torneo, todos los alumnos estaban siguiéndolos algunos comentando cosas sobre qué pasaría en un trio si se les caería el pito o no, algunos ya estaban buscando maneras de dejar el alcohol, mientras Po solo estaba pensando en lo que dijo el emperador lo dejo muy asustado y si en verdad era su hijo? Debía hablar con Ichihime cuando la encontrara, mientras Izanamy estaba dibujando algo en sus papeles y Byakun lo vio.

Oye que haces? -dijo Byakun confundido-

Nada solo busco la manera de organizar mas de...-Izanamy fue contando a los alumnos mas Po, los guardianes y a sus amigos- casi 100 peleadores

Por que haces tu la organización no vas a pelear? -dijo Byakun confundido-

No, yo estoy comprometido -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- mi novia y yo nos casaremos en unos meses mi maestro me envió solo para promover las nuevas medidas contra enfermedades e iniciar el comercio por mi cuenta -anoto unas cosas en su hoja-

Bien dime que sabes de lo que esta pasando? -dijo Byakun curioso-

Sobre por qué el emperador esta dando la mano de Ichihime a un maestro de Kung fu, no lo se -dijo Izanamy viendo a los peleadores pero fijo mas su atención en Junjie- pero hay algo raro en ese sujetó

Cual el mapache? -dijo Byakun viendo en la misma dirección-

Si algo hace que desconfíe de el -dijo Izanamy serio-

Junjie es un maestro de Kung fu alumno de Oogway siempre está tratando de controlar el palacio de Jade -dijo Po serio acercándose a ellos- es lógico desconfiar de el

Ya veo -dijo Izanamy serio- por que solo tiene cuatro estudiantes?

Uno de sus estudiantes es hembra y las hembras no vinieron -dijo Grulla llegando-

Bromean? Uno de esos leopardos súper feos es hembra?! -dijo Izanamy sorprendido- estoy perplejo

Si pero eso no importa lo que llama la atención es que no ha hecho nada para meterse en problemas conociéndolo debe estar tramando algo malo -dijo Po serio- aveces sus leopardos actúan por separado con sus instrucciones e ideas de su maestro

De acuerdo estaremos al tanto -dijo Bruce- hay algún modo de ver sus movimientos o anticiparnos a ellos?

No solo estar pendiente hasta que llegue el momento -dijo Mono con Mantis en su hombro-

Bueno y todo esto que vamos a hacer para perder las batallas si Junjie esta aquí deseguro el tratara de hacer trampa y hacerle algo a la princesa -dijo Mantis nervioso-

Todos saben que la princesa esta embarazada alguien con medio cerebro y sentido de la libertad dejaría el torneo o perdería a la primera oportunidad -dijo Saru serio-

Pero alguien que sea un cretino y malo tomaría eso como una oportunidad para conquistar China y su imperio -dijo Clent-

Pero alguien lo suficientemente estupido intentaría algo malo en un torneo de maestros de Kung fu solo para que termine con el culo partido -dijo James sonriendo-

Muy bien todos pelean solo para evitar que los leopardos súper feos de Junjie lleguen a la final si el trama algo yo estaré al pendiente de sus movimientos -dijo Izanamy serio-

Bien entonces entraremos al torneo para detenerlos por si traman algo -dijo Po serio-

Yo tengo una pregunta -Mantis alzo el brazo e Izanamy asintió- si el primer premio es la princesa boda y todo pero que gana el segundo lugar?

No hay premios Mantis este torneo solo tiene la finalidad de ver quien es el mas fuerte de entre los maestros masculinos para que se case con la princesa -dijo Izanamy serio-

Que?! Primero nos hacen venir desde muy lejos, nos hacen tener un horrible seminario con una sensual doctora, nos hacen participar en un torneo y no nos darán nada a cambio?! -Mantis se fue quejando-

Es pequeño pero tiene una gran boca -dijo Bruce harto-

Todos los maestros fueron a un edificio para almacenar mas de mil animales de diferentes tamaños, era el estadio donde Po había derrotado a Temutai pero en ves de una sola plataforma había cuatro con diferentes números, Izanamy fue a hablar con unos rinocerontes que tenían una caja y los nombres de todos los alumnos que tenían que participar, fueron formando una lista y la pusieron en un tablero, había líneas trazadas en el tablero mostrando como iniciarían los combates, todos los estudiantes estaban viéndolos hasta que Izanamy se puso en el centro.

Bueno este lugar donde se iniciará el torneo -dijo Izanamy serio- verán estas cuatro plataformas son de dos bloques diferentes la plataforma número uno y dos son las plataformas para los combates del primer bloque las demás son para el bloque número dos, bien escuchen dado que son mas de 128 peleadores los vamos a tener que dividir en los dos bloques para hacer esto más rápido al final los 16 peleadores que queden se enfrentarán el día de mañana a primera hora -todos entendieron la forma de pelear- bien todos irán pasando y tomaron un numero y luego los iremos llamando para sus combates -todos hicieron caso, cada uno de ellos fue sacando un numero con un símbolo que decía B1 que significaba el bloque donde tenían que pelear, todos y cada uno sacaron sus números y bloques- bien todos tienen su numero y bloques? -todos asintieron- bien iniciaremos con los peleadores del bloque uno los peleadore pasen a sus lugares.

-Un lobo y un toro se subieron a la plataforma viendo se fijamente, los dos solo se pusieron en postura de defensa, antes de que alguien dijera algo la emperatriz y su padre aparecieron, Ichihime estaba con solo tres meses de embarazo y se le notaba muy poco, Po al verla se fue escondiendo un poco, la mirada de la emperatriz era fría y seria, ella solo se cubrió la boca con el abanico y todos se pusieron serios sentándose en las sillas para ver el combate- bien escuchen las reglas en este combate son sencillas todos deben dar su máximo esfuerzo, no se pueden rendir -dijo Izanamy y todos gritaron sorprendidos- su majestad nos puede decir las reglas?

Si verán no quiero trampas en este torneo, también se que ninguno de ustedes quiere estar aquí así que si piensan que se saldrán de esto rindiéndose se equivocan -todo los maestros se pusieron tensos- no lo permitiré para perder deben salir de la plataforma, quedar inconscientes o morir! -todos se alarmaron un poco-

Espere su majestad eso ya es muy exagerado -dijo Po algo alarmado-

No te metas Panda tu mas que nadie tendrá que dar el máximo de esfuerzo en todo sus combates el que no de su máximo poder no solo lo sacare del torneo si no que también perderá su título de maestro en Kung fu -dijo el emperador sumamente molesto, los comentarios comenzaron- Basta! -se callaron- mi palabra es ley así que deben hacerla

Entendido -dijeron todos serios no les gustaba pero debían hacer caso-

Bien que inicien los combates -ordenó el emperador-

El lobo corrió a cuatro patas y lanzó un golpe con el brazo cubierto de energía verde, el toro se hizo a un lado y lanzó un golpe que el lobo detuvo bloqueándolo con la muñeca derecha, el toro lanzó otro golpe y el lobo le respondió con un segundo golpe soltando energía, la fuerza del toro fue mas grande que el del lobo y fue empujado con fuerza, el lobo cayo cerca de la orilla y se levanto, el toro avanzó rápido concentrando un energía café entre sus cuernos formando una esfera de energía, el lobo formo una esfera azul y avanzó corriendo sujetándola en su mano izquierda, cuando estaban cerca los dos dispararon sus energías creando una leve explosión, ambos salieron del humo, el toro avanzó en un solo movimiento concentrando energía en su brazo derecho y le dio un golpe al lobo en el pecho con el brazo extendido, el lobo saco un poco de sangre del hocico y cayo fuera de la plataforma, el toro quedo como ganador.

-El segundo encuentro fue anunciado en este le tocaba a Byakun enfrentarse a un buey- Bien Byakun acabalo pero ten cuidado -dijo Po sonriendo-

Si no te vayas a confiar como cuando fuiste a ese bar y creíste que la leopardo era hembra -dijo James riendo-

Cállate James! -dijo Byakun sonrojado de vergüenza se escucho como sonó la campana y el buey avanzó lanzando un golpe, Byakun lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en el pecho alejándolo un poco- oye que no te dijeron que atacar así es desesperado? -el buey formando agua en sus brazos formando látigos, lanzó un golpe horizontal, Byakun se cruzo de brazos y salto esquivando el golpe, el buey lanzó un golpe vertical, Byakun solo lo esquivo sin dificultad- que aburrido -Byakun avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho al buey sacándolo de la plataforma- que fácil

El ganador es el guardián Byakun -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Estuvo regalado -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

El siguiente será el participante Grulla -dijo Izanamy y Grulla subió a la plataforma su contrincante era una cabra que se puso en guardia- comiencen

La cabra avanzó gritando como loco hacia Grulla, Grulla solo fue paciente y cuando el,a cabra estaba por golpearlo Grulla se hizo a un lado y la cabra termino derrapando en el suelo, formo una esfera de color verde en las manos y lanzó un golpe vertical, Grulla la esquivo volando y se elevó en el aire, la cabra le fue lanzando cortes de diferentes formas esperando darle a Grulla pero Grulla era rápido esquivando los ataques, Grulla avanzó esquivando los ataques hasta que llego a la cabra y le dio una patada en el pecho, la cabra lo sujetó con sus manos y lo lanzó contra el suelo dejando una leve grieta, Grulla concentro agua en sus alas y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando un torrente de agua alejando a la cabra, Grulla se levanto y avanzó dandole una patada en la cara, le dio mas patadas hasta hacer que se elevará un poco, giro un poco le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta de la pata derecha, con sus dedos lo sujeto de la ropa y lo elevó en el aire, subió y luego bajo en picada hacia el suelo a lado de las plataformas, giro y lanzó a la cabra contra el muro sacándolo de su plataforma.

Gana el participante Grulla -dijo Izanamy tocaron la campaña y los combates siguieron pasando, pasaron cinco peleas mas hasta que fue turno de Clent pelear- bien Clent tu puedes recuerda es por el comercio entre naciones

Si entendido capitán -dijo Clent sonriendo y se puso en guardia, su oponente era una víbora macho de cascabel piel color café-

Se escucho como sonó la campana, la serpiente avanzó y lanzó un mordida, Clent lo esquivo y lanzó un golpeo lanzando un chorro de agua dandole a la serpiente en su cuerpo, la serpiente avanzó entrando por debajo de la plataforma, y salió enredando su cuerpo en el brazo de Clent, lanzó una mordida y Clent lo sujeto del cuello con su mano libre y fueron forcejeando mientras la serpiente apretaba con fuerza el brazo izquierdo de Clent, Clent se quejó un poco del dolor, concentro agua en su brazo izquierdo, debajo del cuerpo de la serpiente, el agua salió por debajo de su cuerpo y la cubrió pero la serpiente no se soltaba, Clent solo lanzó un golpe horizontal hacia un lado soltando el torrente de agua, la serpiente salió disparada por a fuerza del torrente ha costa golpear el muro.

El participante Clent es el ganador -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, los combates siguieron de poco a poco hasta dar con Po contra un león de pelaje café con ojos verdes- comiencen

El león avanzó y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Po lo detuvo alzando su brazo derecho, el león se dio vuelta y lanzó una segunda patada con la pierna derecha, Po lo fue bloqueando sin problemas, el león gruño un poco, el león lanzó varios golpes y Po los fue desviando o bloqueando, en eso Po lo sujetó de la muñeca y le dio un golpe en el pecho liberando una onda de energía ligara empujando al león hacia atrás, el león saco las garras y las clavo en el suelo, rugió un poco y formo una esfera de fuego en el hocico y la disparo, Po solo la detuvo con las manos y la desvío, el león se sorprendió un poco, Po avanzó y le dio un codazo en la cara tirándolo al suelo fuera de la plataforma.

El vencedor es el participante Po -dijo Izanamy Po se bajo de la plataforma- el siguiente encuentro es de James y otro -James subió a la plataforma y estaba frente a un pollo-

Oigan no inventen a Byakun le toco un buey y a Po un león por que mi me toca un pollo? -dijo James con un tono agudo-

Solo cállate y pelea -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Lo pero de veras -dijo James arto- ven pollito ven da el mejor golpe que puedas chiquitín -le hablo como si fuera un niño, el pollo no dijo la campana sonó y el pollo cacareando y atacó a James en la cara revoloteando las alas y demás- hay quítenme quítenmelo! -James camino por todo la plataforma golpeándose la cara para que el pollo lo soltara pero el pollo cargo energía en su pico y comenzó a picotearlo en la cara- en la cara No! Que soy actor! -James lo fue golpeando en todo cuerpo lo mejor que podía, el pollo le dejo la cara y paso por debajo de su camisa picoteando y revoloteando en su pecho- Aaa me esta atacando los pezones! -James lo fue buscando hasta que lo golpeo en el pecho, James comenzó a emanar energía verde de su cuerpo y comenzó a expulsar truenos de su cuerpo-

Esperen James puede usar el trueno? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Si nosotros los guardianes podemos usar los siete elementos a nuestro antojo pero James se siente más cómodo usando el elemento agua -dijo Po tiendo un poco viendo a James que estiro su cuerpo y brazos soltando una leve explosión de trueno de su cuerpo, el pollo coló salió de su cuerpo callando inconsciente- lo logro

Si lo logre -dijo James tomando al pollo y lo saco de la plataforma-

Bien con eso vamos con la mitad de peleas del bloque dos terminemos con estas peleas y seguiremos con las siguientes rondas en seguida -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-


	5. Chapter 5

**El Torneo se pone emocionante**

En el estadio donde estaba empezando el torneo el siguiente en pelear era Mono contra una cabra- bien esta será la última pelea de esta ronda en el bloque dos des pues de eso seguirán las siguientes peleas en el bloque uno un descanso de una hora y después terminaremos las peleas por ahora -dijo Izanamy sonriendo y golpeo una campana con un mazo- inicien -Mono avanzó corriendo mientras la cabra estaba quieta, Mono avanzó y lanzó un golpe, la cabra lo sujetó con la palma, la cabra lo desvío un poco y le dio una patada en la espalda, sujetó a Mono del cuello con su brazo derecho, lo estrello al suelo y le dio una patada en las costillas, Mono rodó por el suelo y se levanto, extendió los brazos a los lados y dio un aplauso liberando energía en una onda de viento, la cabra lo espero un poco, dio un pisotón al suelo sacando una gran piedra que detuvo el viento, le dio un golpe y la mitad de esa roca salió lanzada hacia Mono dandole un golpe en el cuerpo, Mono fue empujado pero fue derrapando sus pies en el suelo, el estuvo forcejeando con la roca para no salirse de la plataforma pero sólo había llegado a una esquiva, la cabra camino con calme y le dio un golpe a la roca rompiéndola en pedazos haciendo que los pedazos golpearan en Mono y lo sacaran de la plataforma- Esta fuera

Me salve! -Grito Mono sonríendo pero el emperador le dio una mirada extrañado- es decir...hay no yo quería tomar a la princesa como esposa -fingió estar triste pero no podía evitar sonreír dejando al Emperador algo molesto- bueno yo...

Mejor cállate y vete -dijo Izanamy susurrándole al oído y Mono le hizo caso- bueno el siguiente combate es entre Byakun y el toro -los dos subieron y dieron inicio-

El no es muy rápido pero si fuerte -dijo Byakun en un susurro el toro avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Byakun se cruzo de brazos pero el golpe fue muy fuerte tanto que enterró sus pies en el suelo- que cara...?! -vio como el toro lo fue empujando, Byakun salgo impulsándose un poco con aire formo una esfera en las manos y la disparo, el toro la espero y la detuvo con sus manos, el toro la desvío hacia un lado, Byakun se mantuvo en el aire y formo dos esferas mas, las lanzó contra el toro y todas le fueron dando creando una leve cortina de humo, el toro sonrío y formo una esfera entre sus cuernos- Que por que no le hizo nada?! -el toro disparó su energía, Byakun junto sus manos en forma de puño entrelazando sus dedos y le dio un golpe a la energía desviándola hacia un muro creando una explosión- ya veo también es del elemento rayo -bajo y quedo de pie-

Ese toro es algo hábil pero no es rápido -dijo Po serio de brazos cruzados viendo el combate-

Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe, el toro lo detuvo con el codo derecho y lanzó un golpe, Byakun lanzó una patada para detenerlo con la pierna, se separó y giro lanzando una patada con el empeine, el toro lo de tuvo con el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe, Byakun lo detuvo con sus dos manos y retrocedió un poco, salto hacia atrás y el toro lo siguio, Byakun formo una esfera de trueno en sus manos y la disparo, el toro solo Av,ando y la sujeto en sus manos y la desvío, Byakun avanzó rápido hacia el, el toro lanzó un golpe horizontal pero Byakun lo esquivo saltando hacia la derecha y le dio un golpe en las costillas, el toro lanzó un golpe con el codo, Byakun lo sujetó solto algo de energía y salto dandole una patada al mentón y el toro retrocedió un poco, giro y lanzó una patada de talón pero Byakun la detuvo con sus brazos a un lado de su cabeza, el toro aplico mas fuerza haciendo que Byakun retrocediera un poco, a,nos comenzaron a expulsar energía pareciendo que el campo tenía un campo eléctrico.

Ese toro se nota que tiene un buen control a pesar de que su cuerpo sea tan grande -dijo Bruce viendo a ambos peleadores- pero ese tigre no esta dando su máximo esfuerzo se le puede notar

Es verdad el solo esta jugando -dijo Saru de brazos cruzados, Byakun solo desvío el golpe y le dio un golpe de gancho en el estomago, el toro solo tosió un poco y Byakun le dio una patada en la mejilla mandándolo cerca de la orilla, el toro se levanto y comenzó a sacar aire de su nariz, su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura color café y los rayos aparecieron en su cuerpo, Byakun se quedo quieto un momento y el toro avanzó dandole una golpe en la mejilla, avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago tirándolo al suelo, Byakun trato de levantarse pero el toro lo tomo de un brazo y una pierna lo elevó y lo estrello al suelo de nuevo- ese sujeto ya perdió la paciencia

El toro siguio golpeando a Byakun contra el suelo haciendo que gritar un poco, Byakun reaccionó y lo tomo de uno de sus cuernos para sujetarse- ni creas que con esto me ganaras -dijo Byakun sujetándose del cuerno, el toro se enojo y comenzó a expulsar energía de nuevo, Byakun lo imito y también lo hizo, el toro lo fue bajando para otro golpe pero Byakun jalo el cuerno haciendo que perdiera un poco la orientación en su cabeza, el toro cayo al suelo y Byakun concentro su energía en su garra derecha y le dio un golpe en el hocico soltando energía en su cara, se creo una leve explosión y Byakun se soltó cuando el toro aflojo su agarre, solo salto y se quedo de pie- maldiciendo ese tipo es muy resistente

-El toro se levanto como si nada pero con algunas heridas en la cara, estaba muy molesto- Vaya me dio cuenta que eres más resistente de lo que pensé -dijo Byakun algo sorprendido- acaso no piensas decir nada? -el toro avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal con el brazo derecho, Byakun se cruzo de brazos frente a el y retrocedió un poco por la fuerza de su oponente, Byakun lo desvío y le dio una patada en las costillas con el empeine, el toro grito un poco pero sujetó la cabeza de Byakun con sus dos manos y le dio un cabezazo en la frente, el toro siguio golpeándolo un poco, Byakun abrió los ojos y le dio una patada en la cabeza, lo tomo de los cuernos con sus manos y lo atrajo hacia el, Byakun como estaba sostenido todavía alzo sus piernas y le dio una patada con ambos pies en el pecho haciendo que el toro tosiera un poco, Byakun fue repitiendo los mismo tres veces más hasta que el toro lo solto y cayo al suelo de pie, avanzó corriendo y le dio un golpe con ambos brazos extendidos en el estomago, el toro solto todo su aire y cayo de la plataforma estrellándose contra un muro- lo logre -Byakun cayo hincado algo mareado por los cabezazos-

El participante Byakun es el ganador -Po y James subieron a la plataforma para verlo un poco-

Como te sientes? -dijo Po algo sorprendido-

Mareado -dijo Byakun algo cansado-

Por que no peleaste con toda tu fuerza desde el inicio? Mira ahora estas mareado -dijo James ayudándolo a pararse-

Si lo intente pero ese toro era mas fuerte de lo que pensé solo la use hasta el último momento cuando tome su cuerno -dijo Byakun algo irritado y bajo de la plataforma- me confié para ya no lo haré -los dos asintieron y lo dejaron para que se sentara y descansara un poco-

Bien el siguiente encuentro será entre un leopardo súper feo y Saru -dijo Izanamy viendo como su amigo y uno de los leopardos de Junjie subieron a la plataforma- recuerda Saru que no debe ganar debemos averiguar que trama

Si tranquilo lo dejare fuera de combate o tratare de ver si traman algo -dijo Saru sonriendo y se puso en guardia colocando sus brazos doblados por encima de su cabeza y con los dedos doblados, se hinco un poco y espero-

Comiencen -dijo Izanamy y el leopardo avanzó, salto un poco y giro lanzando una patada, Saru solo la bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo y lo desvío, el leopardo giro y cayo de pie-

El leopardo lanzó un golpe, Saru lo detuvo con el brazo derecho, el leopardo salgo y lanzó una patada vertical, Saru la esquivo haciéndose a un lado y le dio una patada con en el empeine en las costillas, el leopardo cayo al suelo pero se levanto girando, abalanzó corriendo, salto y lanzó un golpe con la rodilla, Saru la bloqueo con el brazo izquierdo y le dio un golpe en el estomago, el leopardo le lanzó un golpe y Saru lo sujetó con su mano, ambos quedaron forcejando un poco y Saru lo desvío a un lado, el leopardo se dio vuelta y lo vio, Saru solo estaba bostezando y tenía los brazos cruzados-

Que pasa Junjie tus leopardos súper feos no pueden hacer nada bien? Ya se parecen a cierta comadreja -dijo Shifu con burla-

Cállate yo me voy terminar riendo de tus payasos cuando gane este torneo -dijo Junjie molesto y vio al leopardo el cual comenzó a correr rodeando a Saru, el cuerpo del leopardo se comenzó a iluminar con una energía morada en todo el cuerpo, formo una esfera de energía y parecía que iba más rápido, Saru no lo perdía de vista, el leopardo comenzó a lanzarle esferas de energía, Saru lo que hizo fue patear una, luego apareció y le lanzó otra, Saru le dio un golpe girando, el leopardo apareció detrás de él y disparo, Saru se dio cuenta y la atrapo con la cola, la desvío pero el leopardo siguio apareciendo en diferentes direcciones lanzándole energía, Saru la fue desviando y pateando pero en eso se descuido y le dio un disparo en la espalda- Ja ese mono esta acabo nadie sale de esta técnica jajajajajaja

Mientras Junjie se reía, Saru tenía problemas esquivando o golpeado las esferas, el leopardo parecía ya casi invisible a su vista pero es salgo y la esfera explotó en el suelo creando una cortina de humo, Saru giro un poco su cabeza y su pelaje y todo su cuerpo se incendió, su cuerpo entero formo una llamarada, avanzó y golpeo el suelo liberando una onda de fuego en forma de anillo, el leopardo que estaba corriendo se cubrió pero el aire lo empujo y cayo de espaldas, se levanto un poco pero se topó con la mano de Saru, Saru lo sujetó de la cabeza y lo estrello en el suelo de espaldas _"ahora lo que vine a buscar"_ pensó Saru y comenzó a absorber energía del leopardo buscando algo en su mente vio algo pero el leopardo le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de el, Saru se levanto con facilidad pero el leopardo estaba cansado y apenas podía pararse.

Parece que esa técnica que utilizaste te dejo muy agotado mírate te tiemblan las piernas y los brazos -dijo Saru serio pero el leopardo solo le gruño- huy que miedo -dijo con sarcasmo y sonrío- bueno ya acabemos con esto -Saru solo corrió y le dio un golpe en el estomago sacándole el aire, lo golpeo en la cara, en el estomago, le dio un golpe al mentón y lo siguio golpeando un poco, le dio una patada en las costillas del lado derecho, giro y le dio una patada en el pecho con la planta del pie y lo saco dejándolo herido y cansado- ja apenas y calenté -bajo sonriendo, mientras Junjie estaba gruñendo enojado y Shifu se burlaba haciéndole caras raras-

Conseguiste algo? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si lo conseguí -dijo Saru sonriendo e Izanamy asintió pero Saru noto algo en la espalda de Izanamy de como había una delgada línea de humo- tu cola esta...-lo señalo e Izanamy lo vio confundido-

Que tiene mi cola? -dijo Izanamy calmado pero su cola se estaba quemando y el no se daba cuenta el humo serio mas grueso- Me quemo! -dio un grito al aire-

Mientras en el palacio de Jade las chicas seguían desnudas y aburridas no tenían nada que hacer, Tigresa estaba en una hamaca descansando un poco sin Po no sentía las ganas de pelear, Mei Ling solo estaba tomando un jugo mientras ojeaba una revista recostada el suelo, aguantaba la cola de vez en cuando y movía las piernas, Víbora y Boa solo tomaban el sol pero a Hinata no se le veía por ningún lado, en eso la puerta se abrió y vieron a Hinata entrar con algunas cosas en las manos-

Que tienes ahí? Dijo Mei Ling aburrida viendo las cosas que tenía Hinata quien las bajo y se quito la ropa quedando desnuda de nuevo-

Bueno como esta muy aburrida encontré unos juegos ahí abajo pensé que podíamos probarlos -Hinata saco un tuvo de papa el y lo estiro, era una gran hoja para varias personas con varios puntos de colores y tenía forma de corazón-

Que clase de juego es? -dijo Víbora interesada-

Es un juego donde debes poner manos y Pies en los puntos mientras otro animal te da incitaciones con esto -dijo Hinata sonriendo, le mostró un platillo con forma de corazón con los puntos de colores y aun lado había imágenes de manos y pies era un twister- quieren jugar esta noche?

Nosotras no tenemos manos o pies no podemos jugar -dijeron Víbora y Boa deprimidas-

No se preocupen esta en una versión para serpientes al parecer deben estirar la cabeza y cola o panza en esto -dijo Hinata mostrando el esquema- vamos hay que jugar

Suena divertido y como se gana -dijo Mei Ling viendo todo-

La que se caiga pierde esto demuestra quien tiene mejor equilibrio -dijo Hinata sonriendo- que dieces Tigresa te anotas?

Esta bien solo por que no tengo nada que hacer -dijo Tigresa seria pero Hinata solo sonrío y negó-

Regresando al torneo Po ahora estaba en la plataforma viendo a uno de los leopardos de Junjie, Po y el leopardo se pusieron en forma de guardia- Bien aquí empieza la verdad mi estudiante vencerá a tu "Guerrero Dragon" jajajajajaja -Junjie se burla pero Shifu solo le dio una sonrisa-

Ya veremos Junjie si tu leopardo pierde tu serás el payaso aquí que no sabe entrenar a nadie -dijo Shifu sonriendo-

El co abate dio inicio, ambos habían avanzando lanzando un golpe y chocaron creando una gran onda de aire y sonido, el leopardo lanzó un golpe, Po lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe, el leopardo se cubrió crispándose de brazos, el leopardo salto y en el aire formo una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha y la lanzó en un golpe, Po formo una esfera de luz y la disparo creando una leve explosión, leopardo bajo y lanzó una patada con la planta del pie, Po se hizo a un lado y leopardo choco en el suelo, se dio la vuelta y quedo sujetando el suelo con las manos, Po sonrío al verlo y le hizo señas para que avanzará, leopardo se enojo y avanzó concentrando fuego en sus manos, Po lo imito y los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes rápido chocando los puños, Po salto hacia un lado y esquivo un golpe, Po lanzó su golpe pero leopardo lo bloqueo con su brazo, leopardo se quejó un poco y salto hacia atrás sujetando su brazo, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe de cp gancho en diagonal, leopardo lo bloqueo con su brazo, el golpe dio impacto y el brazo de leopardo se rompió, leopardo grito sujetando su brazo que había sido inutilizado, Junjie se quedo sorprendido igual que Shifu Po jamás había hecho algo así.

Discúlpame se me paso la mano -dijo Po algo preocupado- puedes rendirte si quieres -leopardo lo vio y gruño saco las garras y lanzó un corte liberando fuego, Po lo esquivo un poco, leopardo avanzó y lanzó un corte vertical, Po de nuevo lo esquivo y le dio una patada en la cara sacándolo de la plataforma- gane

Traigan a un doctor -dijo Izanamy serio y se acercó a ver su brazo- te duele? -lo reviso y el leopardo gruño, lo toco sintiendo sus huesos- no te preocupes Po parece que solo le sacaste el hueso -lo acostó y tomo su brazo- esto te va a doler -le dio un tirón y empujó su hombro haciendo que el hueso se acomodara- esta listo

Gracias -dijo el leopardo serio y se retiró tambaleándose un poco, Po solo bajo y lo vio, mientras Junjie solo vio a Po un poco sonriendo-

Bien seguiremos con los combates -dijo Izanamy serio, después de unos combates fue turno de Mantis contra un pollo, Mantis se movió muy rápido y apareció a su derecha y le dio una patada en las costillas, Mantis avanzó pero el pollo dio un aplauso creando una onda de aire, Mantis se movió rápido saltando de un lugar a otro hasta que avanzó y le dio una patada en el estomago, el pollo lo busco pero Mantis apareció por debajo suyo y le dio un golpe en el pico sacándolo de la plataforma, después de unos combates más fue turno de Bruce el cual se enfrente a la cabra que venció a Mono-

Bruce avanzó y lanzó un golpe, La cabra alzó su mano para detenerlo pero Bruce había desaparecido en el último momento y apareció detrás de el y le dio una patada en las costillas, la cabra solo salió volando hasta salir de la plataforma, con eso habían sido los últimos 32 combates, ahora solo quedaban unas cuantas rondas mas para decidir al ganador solo Mono se había quedado fuera por que perdió su combate a propósito.

Bien hasta aquí llegamos con los combates -dijo Izanamy serio- por ahora mañana seguiremos ya con los finales princesa le gustaría decir unas palabras? -vio a Ichihime-

Si -Ichihime se levanto cubriéndose la boca- bien maestros de Kung fu espero que mañana hagan unos espléndidos combates como los de hoy -algo en su voz llamo la atención de Po e Izanamy, Izanamy afino sus oídos escuchando con atención se voz no era la misma era diferente _"su voz es muy diferente el tono y sonido es otra hembra acaso?"_ Pensó Izanamy viendo a la leona con mucho cuidado si se notaba diferente- bien no tengo mas que decir así que me retiro -cubrió su boca con el abanico y se fue de ahí junto con su padre el emperador-

Ni siquiera un buenos combates que mala -dijo James ofendido-

Si ni siquiera dijo algo sobre cómo nos estamos partiendo el trasero por que su papi lo pide -dijo Byakun recuperado y de brazos cruzados- deberás es muy engreída -todos empezaron a retirarse del lugar rumbo a los cuartos de los invitados-

Bueno las princesas siempre son así además para ella debe ser difícil estar embarazada y sola -dijo Bruce serio- si fuera yo el que lo hubiera hecho, y no digo que lo hice, me encargaría de ella y la apoyaría siempre -Po se quedo con un aura de depresión-

Enserio arriesgarías tu libertad? -dijo Clent sin creerle-

Bueno...eh no -dijo Bruce y los demás sonrieron y asintieron-

Pero hay algo raro en ella la conocí jamás hablaría de esa forma -dijo Po intranquilo- es decir hasta el tono y voz sonaban diferentes -todos negaron un poco-

El dice la verdad -dijo Izanamy llegando con los demás- pude notar como la voz de la princesa era diferente mucho hasta el tono y voz creo que se trata de otra hembra

Como estas tan seguro que es otra hembra? -dijo James viéndolo-

Su voz era un poco mas madura y áspera -dijo Izanamy serio- su voz es mas suave, quizá alguien las intercambio

Vaya quien estaría tan loco para tomar el lugar de la princesa? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Pues alguien que quiere fama, poder tanto militar como económico alguien sumamente loco -dijo Po serio viendo a varios contrincantes- creo que debemos estar al pendiente de quien es el que trama algo -los demás asintieron y entraron a un edifico parecido a un hotel-

Al pasar la noche el emperador estaba en su cuarto caminando de un lugar a otro, estaba nervioso y parecía que estaba pensando algo, la ventada de su cuarto se abrió y salieron dos figuras encapuchadas, una pequeña y la otra de una estatura algo alta.

Ustedes que quieren ya hice lo que pude en el torneo hoy, cual es el siguiente punto de su plan? -dijo el emperador algo asustado-

Verás ahora que los estudiantes están debilitados queremos que nos de el orbe de la oscuridad -dijo la figura alta dando a entender que era una hembra-

Para que lo quieren? -dijo el emperador asustado-

Eso solo lo sabemos nosotros recuerda nos debes ayudar, recuerda que tu querida hija y tu nieto nos pertenecen así que no digas nada y sólo danos el orbe -dijo la segunda figura revelando que era un macho, el emperador no hizo nada mas que bajar la cabezas, camino a su escritorio y saco una caja, la abrió viendo un brillo morado, suspiro y se los dio- bien hecho ahora el torneo debe seguir como lo planeado pero créeme nací e se debe enterar de nuestro "acuerdo" -dijo con sarcasmo- y mas ese lobo puede parecer tonto pero creo que sospecha algo

No importa señor el no es amenaza lo se, solo quiero saber si mi hija se encuentra bien -dijo el emperador algo nervioso-

Descuida esta bien no le haría daño a mi futuro alumno -dijo el macho riendo un poco, en las afuera ya era de noche y comenzó a llover, los relámpagos sonaban y en el muro se veía a Izanamy usando una capucha había escuchado todo lo que dijeron _"ya veo ahora la pregunta del millón es ¿donde esta la princesa y cómo evitar que usen el orbe?"_ Pensó serio-


	6. Chapter 6

**¿En donde esta la princesa?**

Después de haber escuchado todo Izanamy bajo del muro y se fue rumbo a los cuartos, en los cuartos Po y los demás estaban conversando.

Muy bien Po cual es la fantasía mas extraña que Hinata a querido? -dijo Byakun con una botella de alcohol en las manos, todos estaban sonrojados por el alcohol-

Bueno hay una pero me da pena contarla -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado-

Sin pena estás entre amigos -dijo James sonriendo- cuéntanos cuéntanos

Bien recuerdan esa obra de teatro je vimos sobre el gran gorila que se enamoro de una hebra? -dijo Po sonriendo y los guardianes asintieron- pues esa era su fantasía

Que ose te vestiste de chango y ella se puso una peluca? -dijo James sonriendo-

No yo me puse la peluca y ella se disfrazo del gorila -dijo Po sonriendo y los demás rieron un poco- me había puesto la peluca mientras ella me había atado a la cada de manos y pies desnudo, ella entro al cuarto usando un traje de gorila y se golpeo el pecho haciendo ruidos de mono, y yo dije con una voz dulce "por favor reina Kong sea gentil" y me salgo encima jajajaja el resto es historia jaja -Po se reía por la vergüenza mientras los demás lo veían como un bicho raro-

Bueno eso solo fue un solo un juego jaja -dijo Grulla nervioso y los demás lo vieron- que?

Cual es tu fantasía con Mei Ling -dijo Mono sonriendo-

Bueno no puedo decirlo es algo muy privado -dijo Grulla nervioso-

Hay por favor vamos estas en confianza no puede ser peor que la fantasía de Po y el gorila -dijo Byakun riendo y Grulla trago grueso-

Bueno lo diré pero no digan nada -todo asintieron- bien mi fantasía es hacerlo por el cu...lo en el parque... a escondidas...en la noche con...publico cerca -Po hasta casi se atraganta con agua por escuchar lo que dijo Grulla el cual termino rojo de vergüenza, los demás lo vieron con una sonrisa-

Lo vez no fue tan malo además eso es muy excitante nadie sabe que están ahí y es emocionante cuando están por atraparte -dijo James riendo-

Es normal? -dijo Grulla preocupado-

Si no te preocupes -dijo Mantis sonriendo, los demás siguieron contando algunas cosas- oigan ahora que lo pienso que creen que estén haciendo las chicas

Yo tengo mas o menos una idea -dijo James sonriendo y alzo las cejas-

 _Imaginación de James-_ Hinata estaba recostada en la hamaca usando un bikini azul y estaba recostada para que le diera el sol, Tigresa estaba llegando usando su ropa de siempre y se acercó a Hinata.

Sabes te puede hacer daño estar mucho tiempo bajo el sol -dijo Tigresa sonriendo y se acercó hasta la cara de Hinata- esta hermosa piel estará marchita -sonrío pasando su mano por la espalda de Hinata y las dos ronronearon-

Yo creo que tu eras la que tiene una piel preciosa Tigresa -dijo Hinata sonriendo y se levantó un poco para verla, paso su mano de izquierda por la mejilla de Tigresa y le rasco un poco haciéndola ronronear- vamos a ver que tan hermosa eres gatita Hinata le dio un beso suave en los labios, las dos se estuvieron besando un rato y Hinata se levanto para abrazar a Tigresa de pie, Hinata paso sus manos por la espalda de Tigresa y ella hizo los mismo, Tigresa le desamarro el sostén y se lo quito lanzándolo a un extremo, Tigresa sonrío y fue besando el cuello de Hinata hasta llegar a los senos de Hinata, los masajeaba y besaba sus pezones los cuales comenzaron a ponerse duros, Hinata estaba gimiendo un poco, Tigresa bajo hasta quitarle la ultima parte del bikini a Hinata y le dejo desnuda, Tigresa lamió la vagina de Hinata y metió la lengua saboreando los fluidos que Hinata soltaba por su excitación, metió un dedo masturbándola un rato, usaba la lengua y el dedo para hacer que se mojara, soltó mas liquido dejando una delgada línea de líquido- si mi querida mas mas

Tigresa la levanto y la recostó en la hamaca mientras metía y sacaba su lengua, Hinata se toco y movía los senos estirando sus pezon es con los dedos, gemía con fuerza y abrazo a Tigresa de la espalda con las piernas, Tigresa se detuvo y se empezó a quitar la ropa dejando libre sus senos y mostrando que su ropa interior esta húmeda por la excitación en su vagina, se quito las pantaletas y se acostó encima de Hinata besándola, Hinata paso sus manos por la espalda de Tigresa sintiendo su espalda y luego su trasero, metió sus dedos entre las líneas de Tigresa y le acaricio la cola un poco sacándole leves gemidos, no paso y metió sus dedos en la vagina de Tigresa llenándose de su fluido de excitación un poco, metió dos dedos de forma rápida pero dulce, Tigresa gimió un poco y comenzó a masturbar a Hinata también, las dos estaban acostadas sin soltarse de en ese abrazo sensual, ambos estaban dejando fluir su excitación a través de sus vaginas, después de un rato Tigresa estaba a cuatro patas casi acostada en el suelo y Hinata estaba detrás de ella metiendo sus dedos por su vagina haciendo que gimiera con fuerza y con una sonrisa, sus senos rebotaban por sus movimientos de atrás hacia adelante, Hinata sonrió mientras ella se masturbaba con sus propios dedos, la posición cambio las dos estaban de piernas cruzadas y tallando sus vaginas, Hinata estaba acostada y Tigresa estaba encima de ella moviéndose de atrás hacia adelante, las dos estaban tallando sus vaginas dejando una gran cantidad de fluido entre las dos, el fluido se derramaba y llenaba el suelo, Tigresa se movió mas rápido dejando su vagina mas que Mojada, Hinata sonreía y gemía acelerada, las dos estaban apresurando el paso hasta que soltaron un grito corriendo se juntas, las dos soltaron una gran cantidad de líquido entre ellas quedando cansadas _-fin de la escena-_

El fin -dijo James sonriendo, los machos tenían una línea de sangre en la nariz-

No se si golpearte o felicitarte -dijo Po sonriendo sonrojado y se limpió la nariz con una toalla-

Es solo una idea pero bien que te gusto -dijo Saru sonriendo y llego con los demás- como se sienten?

Pues bien a excepción de que James esta teniendo fantasías sexuales de mi ex -dijo Po algo serio viendo a James el cual se estaba rascando la cabeza sonriendo-

Si aveces pasa cuando las hembras están solas y en celo -dijo Bruce sentándose en el suelo sonriendo-

Hinata no esta en celo ella no entera en celo hasta...-Po se quedo callado y recordó algo- oh oh

Que oh oh? -dijo Grulla asustado-

Si hoy empieza su celo y el de Tigresa -dijo Po sonriendo nervioso-

Y eso es malo por...?-dijo Byakun confundido-

No es malo si no que ella tendrá la necesidad y cuando no le cumplo ella se enfada mucho y aveces sale golpear todo lo que ve -dijo Po algo asustado-

Hinata hace eso? -dijo Mantis sin creérselo-

Si lo hace cuando empezó su celo ella se puso loca como chinita y mastico todos mis muebles y rompió varias armas de entrenamiento -dijo Bruce sonriendo y los demás lo vieron raro- ella viene de Japón la conozco desde que éramos niños

Si Hinata es la hermana o prima de Izanamy -dijo Po sonriendo- pero eso para después lo que me preocupa es que ella se lo haga a las demás -lo pensó un poco y se sonrojo derramando sangre de su nariz- bien creo que lo que pasa pasara no podemos hacer nada

Los machos se quedaron hablando un rato y bebieron un poco, en el palacio de Jade las chicas estaban en el salón de los héroes con el juego del mantel, Víbora estaba con la ruleta en el suelo y comenzó a girarla apareció el pie y una esfera amarilla.

Pie derecho amarillo -dijo Víbora sonriendo, Hinata puso el pie en el lugar, Víbora volvió a girarla y apareció el segundo pie en el color verde- pie izquierdo verde -Hinata quedo con los pies separados dandole la espalda a Víbora, Víbora volvió a girar la manija y quedo en manos de color rojo- manos en rojo -Hinata lo hizo quedando con los brazos y piernas extendidas a cuatro patas enseñando la vagina y el trasero desnudos, Hinata soltó un leve gemido y estaba sonrojada- vaya que ojos te veo hasta las anginas -Víbora se sonrojo desviando la mirada-

-Tigresa fue la siguiente, ella quedo de frente a Víbora, Víbora comenzó a girar la manija y quedo con Tigresa con los pies abiertos, Víbora volvió a girarla y Tigresa quedo en una posición sexual, Tigresa quedo con las piernas abiertas, las rodillas dobladas y alzadas con las manos extendidas pegadas a la espalda, Tigresa estaba sonrojada y nerviosa estaba mostrando la vagina y el inicio de la cola pero sintió algo en su cuerpo, se estaba empezando a poner caliente igual que Hinata la cual movía sus piernas un poco dejando un leve liquido en ellas, Tigresa se levanto con el pelaje erizado y la cara roja, la siguiente fue Mei Ling, ella empezó con las manos atrás de la espalda, sus pies llegaron a los círculos detrás de ella, quedo con las rodillas cerca del suelo y dobladas, el cuerpo estaba estirado hacia atrás con los brazos extendidos, sonrío sonrojada por los nervios sus vagina se estaba abriendo un poco, cuando fue el turno de las dos serpientes no se supo como pero terminaron enredadas como un moño entre sus cuerpos-

Muy bien como paso esto? -dijo Víbora incrédula viendo que estaba atada con Boa-

Esto no es precisamente cómodo para mi también Víbora -dijo Boa nerviosa- te estoy viendo la vagina Víbora

Y yo la tuya -dijo Víbora roja de vergüenza-

A ver yo las desenvuelvo -dijo Mei Ling y las tomo, deshizo el nudo y las dos terminaron en el suelo- listas mejor?

Si -dijeron las dos sonriendo, siguieron el juego y las hembras terminaron en diferentes posiciones comprometedoras, Tigresa termino sostenida por sus manos y piernas extendidas con la espalda al suelo, mientras Hinata había terminado encima de ella con la pierna derecha entre sus piernas casi al contacto de su vagina, las dos estaban sonrojadas y casi cerca de un beso, después siguió Mei Ling y Tigresa, las dos terminaron a cuatro patas de espaldas, ambas estaban a cuatro patas mientras sus colas y trasero terminaron en contacto, ambas terminaron sonrojadas y calientes en cierta forma también, después de un rato terminaron y se fueron a dormir pero a la mitad de la noche Hinata salió de su cuarto y fue al de Po-

En la ciudad imperial la lluvia seguía un poco, Izanamy apareció entre los muros usando su capucha con una cola larga cubriéndole hasta la mitad de las piernas, el avanzó hasta el castillo principal y trepó hasta el cuarto de la princesa, vio que la luz del cuarto estaba encendida, llego a la ventana y vio como una leopardo de las nieves estaba ordenando el cuarto de la princesa, no notaba si fuera mala o no pero se veía tranquila, entro por la ventana y se escondió entre los muebles, se movió atrás de la chi a y le tapo la boca con las manos.

Disculpe señorita no se asuste pero quiero respuestas nada mas -dijo Izanamy serio y la leopardo lo vio asustada- escuche no vaya a gritar vengo a investigar el secuestro de la princesa -la leopardo asintió e Izanamy la soltó- lamento a ver entrado y tomarte así pensé que serias hostil

No hay problema -dijo la leopardo tenía ojos color miel y se tallo la boca, usaba un traje de mucama de color negro- estas investigando el secuestro de la princesa? -Izanamy asintió- que bien

Dime todo lo que sabes hasta ahora -dijo Izanamy serio y la leopardo comenzó a contarle algo-

 _Recuerdo de la leopardo-_ Hace siete días estaba con la emperatriz en este cuarto ella estaba tarareando una canción mientras tallaba su vientre, cono solo unos pocos meses de embarazo todos en el castillo estábamos felices hasta el emperador, yo estaba acomodando su ropa como siempre y la vi cantar estaba muy feliz.

Es una hermosa canción su majestad -dije sonriendo

Gracias Mai este bebe será el futuro rey de China pero es mi primer hijo estoy muy emocionada -dijo su majestad sonriendo-

Me alegro -dije y seguí en mis labores, las dos estábamos tranquilas pero en eso la ventana superior se rompió y entraron dos figuras encapuchadas una alta y la otra pequeña, la alta sonrío saco unos cuchillos de sus manos y las lanzó, yo tome unos adornos de madera que estaban aquí y los use para bloquear los ataques pero una de las dagas me dio en el hombro y me cubrí su majestad trato de escapar pero la figura pequeña le bloqueo el paso, la princesa no podía pelear o lanzar energía ya que pondría en peligro la vida del bebe, la figura pequeña se movió muy veloz y la dejo noqueada platicando algunos puntos de presión en la espalda, la cargo y se le llevo sacándola por la misma ventana- _fin de la narración-_

Me da mucha vergüenza decir que no pude defenderla -dijo Mai llorando un poco, Izanamy se sintió incomodo y le dio una sabana- gracias

Si y dices que entraron y salieron por la misma ventana? -dijo Izanamy viendo la ventana superior rota mientras Mai se limpiaba la nariz y la cara con la sabana, fue trepando un poco para ver el lugar-

Oye acabo de limpiar las sabanas -dijo Mai viendo con que se había limpiado, Izanamy vio la ventana y lo que quedaba del vidrio, vio un ría talento con un poco de sangre y algunos pelos de color gris y otros de color castaño y negro, los tomos y comenzó a o,catead un poco-

Oye Mai dime no sabias que clase de animal estuvo aquí? -dijo Izanamy viendo la ventana-

No lo se pero hace unos días los guardias comenzaron a actuar raro viene al cuarto de la princesa o les hacen preguntas a los empleados como yo -dijo Mai preocupada, Izanamy bajo en un salto y quedo frente a ella-

Que sabes de algo llamado el orbe de la oscuridad? -dijo Izanamy serio-

No se nada de esa cosa o lo que sea -dijo Mai preocupada y empezó a sonar la puerta- alguien quiere entrar rápido escóndete -Izanamy vio a los lados y se metió debajo de la cama, Mai acomodo la cama y entraron dos rinocerontes armados, uno venia con el brazo izquierdo vendado- si señores en que puedo ayudarlos?

Unos guardias dijeron que vieron una figura entrar por la ventana hace unos momentos y escuchamos que hablabas con alguien dinos con quien -dijo el primer rinoceronte viendo el cuarto-

Si mi novio pero ya se marcho no me dejan tener a nadie aquí así que le dije que se fuera -dijo Mai sonriendo nerviosa, el segundo rinoceronte que tenía el brazo vendado empezó a olfatear el lugar un poco- es verdad se fue lo juro

No te creemos huele a que un lobo entro con el pelaje mojado -dijo el segundo rinoceronte olfateando el lugar- escucha dinos que pasa aquí o te eliminamos a ti también -el segundo la sujeto del cuello con la mano y la elevó un poco- anda habla! -Mai comenzó a mover las piernas y brazos tratando de soltarse- bueno eres solo una mucama fácilmente puedo matarte si se dará cuenta -los dos rinocerontes se reían viendo como Mai se ahogaba un poco, Izanamy salió un poco extendiendo los dos primeros dedos de cada mano y comenzó a emanar energía, salió de la cama y extendió los brazos apuntando a los traseros de los rinocerontes-

No se muevan o les hago otro hoyo a cada uno! -dijo Izanamy sacando la cabeza y los rinocerontes lo vieron, el segundo soltó a Mai e Izanamy salió de la cama parándose de manos y le dio una patada de talón a los dos, se paro y vio a Mai- estas bien? -Mai tosió y asintió, el primer rinoceronte avanzó lanzando una estocada con su lanza, Izanamy lo esquivo sujeto la lanza y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo un poco, le dio un golpe a la lanza partiéndola en dos, el primero avanzó y lanzó un golpe con el brazo derecho, Izanamy lo esquivo inclinando el cuerpo hacia atrás, se dio vuelta y le dio una patada con el empeine derecho en las costillas, el rinoceronte retrocedió un poco, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe en el mentón estrellándolo contra la pared, lo fue golpeando un poco hasta que lo sujeto del cuerno y lo jalo hacia el, lo golpeo detrás de la cabeza y lo tiro al suelo dejándolo inconsciente, el segundo tomo la parte afilada de la lanza y comenzó a caminar hacia Izanamy desde la espalda, Izanamy se mantuvo tranquilo concentro energía en su codo derecho, el segundo rinoceronte alzó su brazo y avanzó hacia el para clavarle la lanza, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un golpe con el codo el estomago, el rinoceronte empezó a quejarse un poco- discúlpame pero como vi que no tenias defensa pues te ataque discúlpame jajajaja -Izanamy se rió tranquilo y alzó su mano derecha con los dedos juntos y extendidos-

Hay así no juego -el rinoceronte callo desmayado sujetándose el estomago, Izanamy lo vio un poco y el pelo que tenía en las manos, lo odio un poco detectando el aroma, pero algo paso el cuerpo de ambos rinocerontes comenzó a brillar y se transformaron en los leopardos súper feos de Junjie-

Y esto? Son los leopardos súper feos del torneo -Izanamy puso el mango de la lanza en la puerta trabándola un poco, dejo los dos leopardos atados a unas sillas y los ato con las sabanas de la cama, golpeo al primer leopardo haciendo que despertara- Despierta y comienza hablar hijo de la gran muralla! -lo sujetó de la playera y lo agito- Habla aunque sea en mandarín!

Ya déjame! -el leopardo le grito e Izanamy le dio un golpe mientras Mai los veía sentada en la ama- no pienso decirte nada mátame si quieres pero no hablare -Izanamy sonrío y creo una pequeña esfera de energía roja en sus manos y la apunto a su entre pierna asustándolo- ok hablare! Ok hablare! Pero déjamelo intacto! -Izanamy sonrío y quito la energía- bien escucha nuestro maestro quiere el orbe de la oscuridad para manipular a todos en el torneo y tener un gran ejército para conquistar China por eso secuestro a la princesa si amenazaba con matar a la princesa y a la cría el emperador le daría el orbe para conquistar mentes es todo lo que se pero no me castres -Izanamy asintió y le dio un golpe en la frente dejándolo inconsciente-

Que niña -dijo Izanamy salió del cuarto un poco y vio a los lados, salió por el pasillo corriendo hasta llegar a un pasillo en un cruce T- y ahora por donde voy?

Hay sígueme -le dijo otra leopardo pera esta se veía más madura un poco, la siguió hasta un cuarto la leopardo usaba un vestido chino negro con detalles florales de color dorado- aquí estarás a salvo - la leopardo sacando un abanico y los dos entraron al cuarto-

Gracias por la ayuda pero quien eres? -dijo Izanamy algo intranquilo y se quito la capucha-

Machos siempre pensando en su objetivo que claramente siempre es una hembra -Izanamy la vio algo extrañado- quieres que te diga un secreto? -Izanamy asintió- se donde esta princesa -de su abanico saco una dagas y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy inclino su cuerpo y lo esquivo y le lanzó una patada con el empeine, la hembra bloqueo con el brazo, giro y lanzó un corte vertical, Izanamy lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe, la hembra los bloqueo con el abanico y salto hacia atrás, saco una de las dagas y la lanzó, Izanamy le dio un golpe desviándola, la hembra lanzó mas e Izanamy las fue desviando, avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho alejándola, la hembra avanzó y lanzó una patada girando un poco, Izanamy la detuvo cruzando sus brazos sobre su cabeza, la desvío y la tiro al suelo, la hembra saco mas dagas y las lanzó, Izanamy las desvío pero la hembra grito lanzando un corte horizontal, Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la espalda, la hembra se dio vuelta y saco un perfume-

Un perfume? Que harás echarme perfume de niña en los ojos? -dijo Izanamy con furia y la leopardo disparó un rociado soltando aire rosado Izanamy lo olió un poco y comenzó a marease hasta caer en el suelo dormido, que pasara ahora?-


	7. Chapter 7

**Escapando con la princesa ¡la siguiente ronda de los torneo es más difícil!**

La noche paso tranquila entre la lluvia y el viento frío, Izanamy estaba dormido en una cueva estaba tranquilo cuando empezó a sentir que algo le caía encima de la nariz, era una gota de agua y sintió la nariz mojada, fue despertando un poco y lo primero que vio fue un lugar oscuro y frío, se movió un poco adolorido.

Hay maldición eso me pasa por confiarme -dijo Izanamy adolorido movió el cuello tronando sus huesos, trato de tallarse la cabeza pero algo lo golpe y fue una caja de madera que tenía en la mano derecha- auuu y esto? -vio su mano- que? -trato de levantarse y escucho elegido de unas cadenas cerca de el, cuando se cuenta su manos y pies estaban atrapados en unas cajas de madera con cadenas en los e tramos hacia la pared- hay no puede ser esto se parece a una porno que vi o...mis riñones todavía los tengo?! -se revisó la espalda sintiéndose entero y suspiro aliviado- Aaa que alivio -camino un poco viendo que las cadenas eran cortas y apenas llegaba a las barras de metal de la puerta- donde estoy?

Estas en la prisión imperial -escucho una voz femenina en el lugar-

Hola hay alguien ahí? -dijo Izanamy viendo a los lados-

Si hay alguien -dijo una joven leona embarazada con la pierna derecha atada en cadenas sus ropas estaban algo andrajosas- hola Izanamy

Princesa -dijo Izanamy acercándose a Ichihime la cual estaba en su misma celda- se encuentra bien no le paso nada? -la vio preocupado por ella y la cría-

Si estamos bien -dijo Ichihime tallando su vientre- pero tengo miedo -lo vio preocupada-

Descuide la sacare de aquí su majestad -dijo Izanamy serio y alzó los brazos-

Espera! -Ichihime lo detuvo-

Que pasa? -dijo Izanamy confundido, se detuvo-

No puedes romperlas usando tu fuerza o poder son cajas especiales que neutralizan los poderes de luz u otros elementos no podrás romperlas ni quitártelas sin las llaves -dijo Ichihime apenada e Izanamy se sentó en suelo-

Ichihime que paso por que estas aquí? -dijo Izanamy preocupado viendo a Ichihime la cual se sentó a su lado-

Bueno no vi bien quien me trajo aquí pero si escuche su voz una era hembra y el otro era un macho con una voz muy desagradable y aguda -dijo Ichihime irritada-

Que sabes del orbe de la oscuridad? -dijo Izanamy serio-

El orbe eso es lo que buscaba -Ichihime susurro y bajo la cabeza- ese orbe es la energía oscura concentrada, el orbe manda ondas de energía del usuario a un objetivo en cuyo caso un animal -Izanamy abrió los ojos un poco- cuando la persona recibe la energía esta es manipulable si está débil y su mente también lo está, no importa que elemento sea el usuario podrá manipularlo siempre cuando este debilitado -Izanamy abrió los ojos sorprendido y recordó algunas cosas del torneo- también el orbe le da energía pero oscura

Junjie siempre tenía la mirada pues ta en Po, Byakun y James, sonrío al ver la fuerza de Po y mas cuando derrotó a sus alumnos de forma fácil, recordó a Po diciéndole algo _"ese Junjie siempre a sido un tramposo no importa que método utilice el siempre juega sucio para conseguir lo que quiere"_ , en eso recordó también las miradas y voces que había en el cuarto del emperador ayer en la noche, el pelo y los leopardos.

Ahora todo tiene sentido -dijo Izanamy sorprendido e Ichihime lo vio confundida- tenemos que salir de aquí pero ya -golpeo su mano y la caja en la pared tratando de romper la caja- debo salir -golpeo de nuevo- de aquí para -siguió golpeando- evitar el torneo

Mientras en el torneo los alumnos y diferentes maestros estaban llegando a estadio para empezar los combates, todos estaban viendo que los rinocerontes llevaban el control e Izanamy no estaba por ningún lado.

Qué raro Izanamy ya debería estar aquí -dijo Clent confundido-

Si sobre el me dijo que haría una investigación en la noche pero no volvió quien sabe que habrá pasado -dijo Saru serio viendo como los rinocerontes se acercaron a ellos con una caja grande-

Bueno como el administrador del torneo se fue a mitad de la noche nosotros nos haremos cargo desde aquí -dijo el primer rinoceronte el cual tenía el brazo vendado- todos vengan a tomar un numero y decidirán sus combates -todos le hicieron caso y uno a uno fueron sacando sus números hasta el ultimo, cuando todos terminaron vieron la lista Po fue viendo la lista y la forma de los combates hizo algunos cálculos y probabilidades, en la primera ronda serían 16 combates y en la siguiente serían 8 pero en esos ocho le tocaría pelear contra...-

Tengo que pelear contra Byakun en la segunda ronda -dijo Po nervioso-

Tengo que pelear contra Po? -dijo Byakun sorprendido viendo la lista-

Yo tengo pelear contra Grulla esta ronda -dijo James sorprendido-

Yo tengo que pelear contra un guardián -dijo Grulla asustado-

Yo tengo que pelear contra Mantis -dijo Bruce nervioso-

Tengo que pelear contra un león vaya que mal -dijo Mantis nervioso, en estas rondas algunos amigos y conocidos debían enfrentarse-

Las rondas del torneo dieron inicio Po estaba frente a la cabra que había derrotado a Mono, la campana sonó Po se quedo en guardia viendo a la cabra la cual no movía ni un músculo o hacia algo, Po lanzó una esfera de fuego, y la cabra reaccionó lanzando una golpe girando y libero una roca larga del suelo, la cabra giro y lanzó un golpe con los brazos extendidos lanzando la roca deteniendo la esfera de fuego, Po salto usando el aire de su cuerpo, formo una esfera de trueno y la disparo hacia la cabra, la cabra movió los brazos creando una cúpula de piedra sobre el, la esfera de truenos le dio a la cabra pero el escucho que hizo la deshizo, Po apareció detrás de el y le dio un golpe al campo de roca rompiéndola en pedazos, la cabra reaccionó y salió de la cúpula, retrocedió los brazos y las rocas que estaban hechas pedazos las atrajo hacia el, lanzó un golpe con cada brazo lanzando las rocas hacia Po, Po abrió los ojos creando una cubierta de energía de rayos sobre el, lanzó varios golpes rompiendo las rocas que iban hacia el, la cabra cayo invada enfrente de el, Po se le o en el aire y bajo lanzando una patada de talón concentro fuego en su pierna derecha y libero el golpe rompiendo la plataforma y libero una gran onda de fuego, la cabra se cubrió usando una roca y detuvo un poco el fuego pero la onda de fuego fu mas fuerte y lo empujo fuera de lo que quedaba de la plataforma.

El ganador es el Guerrero Dragón -dijo el rinoceronte y la cabra se fue de ahí algo molesto, Po bajo de la plataforma algo preocupado-

Ganaste ose que si yo gano -dijo Byakun algo nervioso-

Tendremos que enfrentarnos y sabes que podría pasar verdad? -dijo Po serio-

Si una batalla de más de mil días -dijo Byakun serio y fue caminando hasta la segunda plataforma ya que Po había destruido la primera-

No entiendo que es eso de una batalla de mil días? -dijo Mantis confundido en el hombro de Po y los demás se acercaron-

La batalla de los mil días es un rumor que había en unos antiguos pergaminos de los guardianes se dice que si dos guardianes se enfrentan el poder que emanan es tan grande e igual que la batalla tardaría miles de días, dos guardianes con poderes iguales el resultado sería que ninguno ganaría -dijo James serio cosa que era raro en leen otras palabras esto algo personal y serio-

Byakun subió a la plataforma y se topó con uno de los leopardos súper feos de Junjie, Byakun se puso en guardia y el leopardo también, la campana sonó leopardo avanzó , dio una vuelta y lanzó una patada, Byakun la bloqueo con su brazo y lanzó un golpe, el leopardo la recibió en la mejilla, leopardo se dio la vuelta rodando por el suelo y lanzó un golpe horizontal liberando una ráfaga de viento, Byakun se cruzo de brazos y la ráfaga impacto en sus brazos empujándolo un poco hacia atrás, sus brazos comenzaron a empeñar una energía azul en forma de rayos, los elevó sin dejar de cruzarlos y los extendió hacia abajo liberando una energía de color azul, los rayos avanzaron leopardo apenas los esquivo pero uno le dio en la pierna derecha, leopardo cayo algo herido en el suelo y Byakun apareció para tomarlo de la cola y comenzó a rodarlo sobre su cabeza hasta que lo soltó estrellándolo contra el muro dejándolo inconsciente.

Son un montón de débiles estos leopardos súper feos -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Lo ves te dije -dijo Shifu sonriendo burlándose de Junjie el cual le gruñó, los combates siguieron hasta que fue turno de James y Grulla, Grulla estaba nervioso-

Vamos no tengas miedo no te haré daño -dijo James sonriendo y Grulla suspiro sonriendo- te haré tanto daño que tu pico terminara saliendo de tu trasero -golpeo su puño en su palma y trono sus nudillos haciendo que Grulla se asustara- jajajaja solo bromeo -sonrío y se puso en guardia-

Bien peleemos bien -dijo Grulla sonriendo y se puso en guardia pero sus piernas temblaron-

El combate comenzó y James avanzó a cuatro patas, cuando estaba cerca de Grulla este voló hacia el cielo, en el aire estiro sus alas a los lados y concentro agua en sus alas, bajo el picada y guardo sus las, James espero su movimiento y Grulla abrió sus alas lanzando un golpe vertical y libero un torrente de agua a presión, James lo esquivo saltando hacia la izquierda y el agua casi corta la plataforma, James concentro agua entre sus manos y la formo en una esfera, la lanzó y casi le daba a Grulla pero el siguió volando, James fue disparando esferas de agua formando una leve lluvia, estaba tratando de darle a Grulla pero era más rápido y las esquivaba en el aire, Grulla bajo en picada hacia el concentrado agua en su pico y abrió las alas casi final, James lo sujeto de las alas y fue retrocediendo un poco, James lo doblo y lo estrello en el suelo, le iba a dar un golpe pero Grulla soltó el agua de su pico en un torrente fuerte que lo fue alejando un poco, James comenzó a empeñar un energía verde del cuerpo, cruzo los brazos frente a el y los estiro a los lados expulsando un viento verde, Grulla dejo su ataque y lo vio poniéndose en guardia, James avanzó y lanzó una patada de empeine liberando un viento verde, Grulla alzó su ala bloqueando el viento pero fue mas fuerte que el y lo empujo un poco, cuando estaba estabilizándose en el aire el se elevó evitando salir de la plataforma.

Deberías rendirte Grulla ambos sabemos que no puedes ganarme -dijo James sonriendo-

Si tienes razón pero también quiero medirme contra ti James -dijo Grulla sonriendo- dime quieres pelear con toda tu fuerza?

Si lo hago te voy a lastimar mucho -dijo James sonriendo-

Vamos demuéstramelo -dijo Grulla sonriendo-

Bien lo haré pero me culpes si terminas lastimado -dijo James sonriendo, apretó un poco los puños un poco y el aura verde aumentaba mas, el aura paso de una leve corriente en su cuerpo una llama que lo envolvía completamente- bien subiré esto al 30 por ciento de energía y fuerza

Grulla espero peroJames dio un salto liberando un viento verde y apareció frente a el lanzando un golpe, Grulla apenas lo pudo bloquear pero recibió el golpe en el pico, Grulla se alejo un poco y James lo siguió, Grulla lanzó una patada liberando agua a alta presión, James fue sujetando el torrente en sus manos, usando su agua la fue desviando un poco, formo una esfera de fuego en su brazo derecho y la disparo hacia Grulla, Grulla lo esquivo y lanzó un corte de agua vertical, James se impulso hacia la derecha y lanzó un rayo verte soltando un golpe vertical, Grulla trato de evadirlo pero le dio un golpe directo,Grulla grito un poco y cayó en la plataforma, James bajo hasta la plataforma viendo a Grulla el cual tenía espasmos en todo su cuerpo, James formo un pequeño torrente y le dio a Grulla en todo su cuerpo y la electricidad se fue.

Te rindes? -dijo James viendo a Grulla-

Creo que si -dijo Grulla sonriendo James solo extendió la mano y saco un torrente de agua que le dio en el cuerpo y lo saco de la plataforma- sin resentimientos?

Sin ellos -dijo James y le dio la mano, ambos se fueron de ahí, después de un rato fue turno de Bruce contra Mantis-

Estas listo insecto? -dijo Bruce sonriendo-

Claro que si gato -dijo Mantis sonriendo y se puso en guardia- vamos te enfrentaras a alguien tan rápido como el rayo -Bruce río con la boca cerrada- de que te ríes?

Dices moverte como el rayo pero -Bruce dio un paso y apareció detrás de Mantis muy rápido- has peleado contra alguien igual de rápido que un relámpago? -Mantis se dio vuelta y Bruce ya no estaba hasta que apareció atrás de el- bueno ujieres comenzar? -Mantis salto hacia atrás y se puso en guardia- bueno chiquitín da tu mejor golpe

Como me llamaste? -Mantis se enojo y avanzó rápido hacia el, en un salto desapareció y apareció a su derecha lanzando un golpe, Bruce lo detuvo con la palma de su mano y le dio un golpe, Mantis cayó al suelo, golpeo el suelo y libero una roca de gran tamaño, Bruce saco las garras con energía amarilla concentrada y lanzó un corte, la roca se rompió con un golpe, Mantis salió entre las rocas cortadas y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Mantis fue saltando de un lado a otro golpeando el cuerpo de Bruce, lo golpeaba en el cuerpo y el rostro, Mantis salto y lo golpeo en el mentón con su tenaza, Bruce cayo de espaldas en la plataforma dejándolo ahí, Mantis quedo en el suelo cansado y sonriendo- que te pareció eso?

Nada mal insecto -Bruce se levanto y tallo su mentón haciéndolo tronar de sus huesos- pero te falta fuerza y mas velocidad -Bruce avanzó y le dio una patada en el pecho alzándolo un poco y le dio un golpe a una alta velocidad, Mantis cayo al suelo rodando un poco, Bruce avanzó y le dio un golpe en la cara o todo el cuerpo y le dio una ligera descarga de energía, Mantis solo salió en un pequeño resplandor amarillo- jejej yo gane

Eso si dolió -Mantis salió algo mareado pero no herido-

Ahora era el turno del combate entre Saru y Clent, los dos estaban viéndose a los ojos y se pusieron en postura de combate, Clent y Saru formaron una esfera en sus manos juntas frente a sus pechos, los dos dispararon un torrente de agua y fuego, ambos ataques chocaron creando una colisión, en la colisión salía vapor, cuando se detuvieron los dos avanzaron y chocaron sus brazos en un pequeño impacto que saco algo de vapor, Saru lanzó un golpe, Clent lo detuvo y lanzó una patada con la pierna derecha, Saru solo puso sus brazo derecho frente a él deteniendo la patada, los dos se alejaron, Saru lanzó un a esfera de fuego, Clent disparó un impulso de agua hacia el suelo y se impulso esquivando el ataque, Saru avanzó y lanzó una patada liberando fuego en forma de un corte en diagonal, Clent grito creando una barrera de agua frente a el, los dos llegaron al suelo y quedaron en la misma posición, Saru avanzó y lanzó un golpe soltando fuego en forma de una gran esfera, Clent solo lanzó un torrente de agua, los dos llegaron y chocaron sus puños, comenzó aletear de forma rápida, Clent salto y le dio una patada a Saru con el talón en la cabeza, Saru lo tomo del tobillo y comenzó a girar sujetándolo de su pierna, Clent estaba acorralado pero se levanto un poco y lanzó un torrente pequeño de su mano directo a la cara de Saru haciendo que retrocediera un poco, Saru se alejo y Clent avanzó lanzando un golpe con su cornamenta, Saru lo sujetó con sus manos y fue retrocediendo un poco por la fuerza, dio un pisotón al suelo impulsándose, tomo la cornamenta de Clent y salto por encima de su cabeza quedando en su espalda y le dio un golpe soltando fuego, Clent fue empujado hasta casi caer de la plataforma pero lanzó un torrente al suelo y se impulso hacia atrás dandole una patada a Saru en el pecho, los dos sonrieron y se acercaron peleando de forma rápida en un intercambio de golpes, los dos se separaron y Saru lanzó un golpe horizontal lanzando fuego, Clent se cruzo de brazos creando una pared de agua frente a el, avanzó y lanzó una burbuja de agua hacia Saru, Saru la sujeto pero Clent se acercó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que retrocediera un poco, usando su cola atarazo a Clent de su cintura y lo atrajo para darle un cabezazo en la frente, Clent lo sujeto de cola y le dio una vuelta lanzándolo hacia afuera de la plataforma, Saru solo lanzó una esfera de fuego hacia Clent pero este le regreso con una burbuja de agua, los dos ataques chocaron creando vapor, Saru solo cayo hincado en una esquina de la plataforma.

Los dos sonrieron y comenzaron a emanar más energía de sus cuerpos, Clent abrió las piernas y coloco sus brazos retraídos en sus costillas, Saru chasqueo los dedos y levantó su brazo derecho formando una esfera de fuego que empezó a agrandarse poco a poco hasta tomar un tamaño como el de Saru, Clent tenía el cuerpo cubierto con agua en forma de un gran torrente, los dos sonrieron estaban listos para lanzar sus técnicas.

Sabes siempre quise probar esta técnica contra Izanamy para serte sincero nada mas -dijo Saru sonriendo-

Si yo también pensaba los mismo siempre pensé que usaría la mía también contra el-dijo Clent sonriendo- pero me conformo contigo

Por fin sabremos quien es el mas fuerte de los dos el fuego o el agua -dijo Saru sonriendo y Clent sonrío- vamos terminemos con esto! -alzo el brazo y la esfera brillo de color amarilla- Gran impacto de fuego! -Lanzó un golpe soltando la esfera-

Impulso acuático! -Clent salto y soltó un gran torrente quedando su cuerpo dentro del agua, los dos ataque chocaron creando una gran colisión en la plataforma, el choque de fuerzas soltaba una gran cantidad de vapor en el lugar, los dos estaban parejos ninguno cedía ante el otro, pero en eso Saru dio un grito soltando mas fuego y impulso hizo que el vapor aumentará la temperatura del agua de Clent, Clent no aguanto el agua que estaba hirviendo y salió del torrente haciendo que la esfera de fuego saliera dispara hacia uno de los muros atravezandolo un poco creando una gran explosión cerca de los espectadores.

Ese par de tontos -dijo Bruce molesto algunos animales se escaparon del radio del fuego, en la plataforma estaban los dos Saru y Clent cansados, Clent se levanto jadeando un poco y Saru estaba cansado y tambaleándose un poco- un último golpe -los dos formaron un esfera y la dispararon haciendo un leve colisión pero Saru ya no aguanto y perdió, el torrente de agua lo empujo hasta caer fuera de la plataforma- bien hecho Clent

Gane -dijo Clent cansado, mientras en la cara le Izanamy estaba golpeando las cajas una y otra vez hasta que las griego un poco pero estaba cansado-

Terminas? -dijo Ichihime con sarcasmo mientras Izanamy se sentó en el suelo- Izanamy admiro tu terquedad pero no podemos salir ni romper las cajas cualquiera que las usa no puede usar sus poderes en tu caso no podrás usarlos en tus manos ni en pies -Izanamy reacciono un poco y vio su cola la cual estaba libre, la agito un poco y el pelaje de su cola se hizo en puntas y comenzó a brillar de color blanco, pasó sus manos cerca de la cola y la movió un poco, las cajas de sus manos fueron cortadas por la energía, las cajas cayeron e Izanamy se tallo las manos- como lo hiciste?

Fue muy sencillo entre todo mi cuerpo para usar mi energía algunos solo usan sus manos pero a mi entrenaron para usar la energía en mi cola y mi boca también -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, concentro energía en sus garras y lanzó un corte a las cajas en sus pies, las cajas se rompieron se acercó a la princesa tomo las cadenas y las rompió de un solo golpe- bien es hora de irnos Ichihime -la tomo de la mano esperando salir con bien-


	8. Chapter 8

**Unos momentos de fantasía, el Escape de Prisión**

Mientras el torneo seguía, en el palacio de Jade todas las hembras estaban despertando, en caso de Tigresa ella se había levantado un poco mas temprano y fue al baño, seguía desnuda el reto era estar desnuda hasta que Po y los demás volvieran, ella paso por el cuarto de Po, ella extrañaba su olor, su pelaje, su sonrisa, sus ojos, los extrañaba completamente, se acercó un poco pero en eso algo le llamo la atención, era un ruido no muy notable, acercó el oído a la puerta que era delgada y comenzó a escuchar el sonido, eran ronroneos y gemidos, ella se sorprendió y abrió la puerta un poco para quedarse roja de vergüenza al ver a Hinata masturbandose sobre la cama de Po.

Entre en celo...anoche...Po...no esta...y necesito su pene -Hinata estaba gimiendo mientras se metía los dedos en su vagina mientras dejaba caer sus líquidos dejando una mancha en la cama de Po, extendió las piernas mientras masajeaba su vagina, con su mano libre masaje su seno y apretó su pezon- con el aroma de Po me basta y me excita -lamió su pezon con cuidado acercando su pecho a la cara, Hinata abrió mas las piernas y las levanto quedando con la vagina abierta y húmeda, metió sus dos dedos principales y comenzó a masturbarse rápido- lo quiero,vaquero el pene de Po dentro si! -gemía lo bastante bajo para no despertar a nadie mientras Tigresa la estaba viendo y comenzó a masturbarse también la sola idea de que Po la viera desnuda y tener su pene frente a ella la excitaba, metió sus dedos entre las piernas sintiendo que su vagina estaba mojada y comenzó a regar su liquido entre las piernas, Hinata se dio vuelta quedando de espaldas contra la puerta, quedo olfateando la almohada de Po, recordó su cabeza en ella y comenzó a inhalar hasta el fondo, gimió y alzo las caderas y el trasero, usando su mano derecha alzo los dedos medios de su mano y les metió en su vagina, empezó rápido y gemía con fuerza, Tigresa abrió las piernas un poco dejando caer un poco de su liquido en el suelo- Po lo deseo lo quiero quiero tu pene y tu leche dentro de mi -Hinata gimió con fuerza mientras derriba una delgada línea de jugo en la cama de Po, Tigresa vio un pantalón de Po y lo tomo para irse a su propio cuarto, dentro del cuarto tendió el pantalón y comenzó a olfatearlo de la entrepierna-

En aroma del pene de Po -dijo Tigresa sonrojada, Tigresa se acostó en la cama viendo al techo mientras que olfateaba el pantalón de Po, lo olfateo hondo sintiendo el aroma del panda, Tigresa paso sus manos a sus senos y comenzó a masajearlos un poco- son grandes quisiera complacer a Po con ellos -se imagino teniendo a Po en su cama sentado y desnudo frente a ella su pene, lo tomo entre sus senos y le escupió un poco lubricarlo, comenzó a mover sus senos de arriba a abajo, comenzó lento y luego comenzó a mover uno arriba el otro a abajo- pene pene quiero el pene de Po -decía fuera de sus pensamientos imaginando el miembro del panda entre sus senos, se masajeaba los senos con fuerza y estiro los pezones quedando sonrojada, gimió un poco y luego fue bajando su mano derecha hasta su vagina la cual estaba mojada, levanto el pantalón que estaba en suelo y comenzó a olerlo nuevamente, inhalo con fuerza y de nuevo su vagina tembló un poco, Metió un dedo debido a que aún era virgen, metió un dedo comenzó lenta un poco y luego aplico mas velocidad y comenzó a aumentar la velocidad, en su mente soñaba que estaba con Po y este la penetraba con fuerza- Si así mi amor! -gimió con algo de fuerza- más rápido mi amor -abrió las piernas y las atrajo mas a su pecho quedando con la vagina abierta y se penetro ella misma con su dedo- si rápido quiero leche! -Tigresa no dejaba de gemir con fuerza, en el cuarto de Po Hinata estaba metiendo sus dedos en su vagina mientras que con su mano libre quedaba jugando con su cola, la tocaba como si fuera un pene, la sujetaba y la masajeaba con su mano de arriba a abajo, al inicio de la cola esto le causaba placer y un cosquilleo, las dos estaban masturbandose imaginándose a Po apareándose con ellas, en el cuarto de Grulla Mei Ling hacia lo mismo-

Así mi amor Grulla follame hasta que me rompas en dos -decía Mei Ling metiendo sus dedos en su vagina, ella tenía las piernas abiertas mientras estaba sentada en la cama con las rodillas algo elevadas, dejaba salir de sus vagina una línea de fluidos dejando el mueble mojado, quería más placer y vio un pequeño escritorio en donde Grulla aveces dibujaba, se levanto y fue a la esquina del pequeño escritorio, comenzó a tallar su vagina en una esquina del mueble, subió una pierna al mueble con la otra se sostenía del suelo, se abrazo de si misma y comenzó a moverse de enfrente hacia atrás, estaba dejando el mueble mojado, siguió gimiendo con fuerza- si que rico mas mas! -sus movimientos eran rápidos, paso una mano a su seno y comenzó a apretarlo un poco y estiro su pezon, se acercó al pezon y lo chupo jugando con la lengua, estaba excitada y dejaba mas liquido regado en el mueble, se canso en un rato y tomo uno de los pinceles de Grulla, lo chupo un poco y luego lo metió en su vagina, se estaba masturbando con el pincel de Grulla estaba gimiendo un poco imaginándose que era el pene de Grulla, se acostó en la cama quedando a cuatro patas y metió el pincel en su ano- si quiero un me lo hagas de forma anal, quiero que me cojas el culo! -Gemía metiendo el pincel una y otra vez, lo repitió varias veces y su vagina soltó mas liquido en la cama, se acostó y un poco comenzó a gemir-

Con Hinata ella urdo acostada de lado y alzo la pierna derecha abriendo su vagina mas y estaba metiendo sus dos dedos de la mano derecha quedando en un estado de excitación mas fuerte, ella no dejaba de gemir mas y mas, el liquido de su excitación no dejaba de derramarse hasta el mueble de Po, Tigresa estaba masturbandose sin dejar de olfatear el pantalón de Po, se metía el dedo de forma rápida mientras su cara era cubierta por el pantalón, su vagina estaba escurriendo liquido sin control, las tres estaban por llegar al final y comenzaron a acelerar un poco mas su velocidad en sus diferentes objetos, las tres dieron un gran grifo al iré dejando salir sus líquidos en un leve torrente, Tigresa dejo una gran mancha en su cama igual que Hinata quedo cansada y con una mancha en la cama de Po, mientras Mei Ling dejo mojado el pincel y la cama quedando acostada.

Con Boa y Víbora bueno ellas trataron de masturbarse también pero el problema con ellas era que ninguna podía llegar a su vagina, sólo podían darse un oral en sus propias vaginas hasta correrse y llenar sus bocas de excitación, las tres hembras felinas dijeron casi lo mismo "Te amo Po/Grulla, cuando vuelvas te voy a comer yo misma hasta que saque la ultima gota de leche" dijeron con perversion y determinación en sus voces, en el torneo Po y Grulla sintieron una escalofrío recorrer sus espaldas, estarían en peligro tarde o temprano.

En el calabozo de la ciudad imperial Izanamy seguía golpeando las cajas de madera contra los muros hasta que la caja que tenía en la mano derecha se agrietó un poco, no se rindió y siguió golpeando la caja, la emperatriz se quedo sentada comiendo el almuerzo esperando que Izanamy entrará en razón, después de una hora se enojo un poco.

Ya puedes de dejar de estar golpeando esa caja irritas -dijo Ichihime molesta, los cambios de humor de su ella abrazo la hacían sensible a los ruidos y olores del lugar-

Perdón princesa pero quiero sacarla de aquí ojalá supiera como quitarme esto -dijo Izanamy algo cansado y se sentó en suelo-

No hay forma de romperla para hacerlo deberías tener la llave o que alguien te las quitara, esas cajas evitan que uses tus poderes en las manos y pies -dijo Ichihime tranquila, eso llamo la atención de Izanamy un poco-

Espera dices que esto solo bloquea mis poderes en las manos y pies no? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido e Ichihime asintió, Izanamy volvió a ver su cola estaba libre-

Pero no entiendo or que me preguntas? -Ichihime se quedo callada viendo que Izanamy emanaba una aura blanca pero en su cola- que piensas hacer? -Izanamy no contesto, paso sus manos detrás a su espalda, movió la cola un poco dejando que salieron leves destellos en forma de líneas de energía blanca, en un momento las cajas de rompieron dejando la manos de Izanamy libres- vaya eso estuvo muy bueno -Izanamy uso sus garras y concentro energía en ellas y lanzó un corte a las cajas en sus pies-

Es su turno princesa -dijo Izanamy tomando las cadenas de sus pies y las corto de un solo desgarre- listo hay que irnos yo la protejo -Ichihime asintió y se acercaron a las barras de metal, Izanamy saco las garras y lanzó un corte en forma cruzada, la puerta cayo y los dos fueron saliendo, Ichihime iba caminando tranquila mientras Izanamy corrió hasta un callejón viendo los extremos de la cartel para anticiparse a los movimientos de los guardias-

Lobo lobo! -los retos le gritaron- sácanos de aquí sácanos -todos estaba gritando con pene viendo como Izanamy no les hacía caso- no nos dejen Izanamy avanzó hasta ver un pequeño patio donde había varias celdas en varios callejones, todos los animales que estaban encerrados ahí le pedían que lo sacaran, Ichihime quedó detrás de el-

Princesa no se acerque -dijo Izanamy viendo el camino en eso se sintió un poder oscuro en el lugar y vio que los guardias estaban bajando con lanzas, ojos rojos y energía morada en su cuerpo, algunos tenían espadas y otros tenían ballestas para disparar flechas- que tiene estos sujetos parecen diferentes -dijo serio- sus ojos son diferentes

Están siendo manipulados por el orbe -dijo Ichihime a su espalda viendo a los soldados- la piel oscura y morada, la energía saliendo de sus cuerpos y ojos rojos, alguien los esta manipulando -estaba seria y los guardias gruñeron-

Princesa escóndase yo los mantener ocupados no importa si los mato? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Si importa todo ellos son soldados inocentes para que el efecto acabe debes dejarlos inconscientes anda hazlo -dijo Ichihime seria-

Bien lo haré usted y su cachorro deben estar a salvo -dijo Izanamy serio, Ichihime solo asintió y se escondió entre los muros- bien no se quien los esté manipulando pero de aquí no los dejare pasar -Izanamy se coló en una postura de combate, extendió su pierna derecha frente a el, retrajo la izquierda, coloco su brazo derecho a manera de defensa frente a su rostro, levantó dos dedos dejándolos doblados y el brazo izquierdo quedo retraído en sus costillas- vengan

Tres guardias con espadas avanzaron hacia el corriendo, Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando energía blanca, en un solo resplandor los guardias cayeron a un lado, los guardias que quedaron tirados perdieron sus poderes, los demás guardias dispararon flechas, Izanamy espero y cerró los ojos unos momentos, las flechas no le dieron ni una sola, el solo fue vea zanjó dando unos leves pasos, a unas cuantas flechas les dio golpes desviándolas hacia otro lado, tomo una y la lanzo de vuelta contra un guardia dandole a una ballesta, una flecha iba hacia su pecho, le dio un golpe horizontal con la palma, siguieron disparándole mas pero Izanamy las fue desviando con las manos, le daba golpes con las palmas haciendo que flechas se rompieran o fueran desviadas, Izanamy avanzó y le dio una patada a un rinoceronte en el pecho, acaso y tomo el cuerno de otro y lo lanzo contra un muro, dos guardias iban hacia su derecha esperando entrar por la princesa, lanzó un golpe horizontal y soltó energía en un destello, los guardias quedaron tirados en el muro, un guardia avanzó y lanzó un corte con su espada en diagonal, Izanamy la sujeto con ambas palmas en un aplauso la rompió doblándola y le dio una patada al mentón, otro guardia avanzó y lanzó una estocada con su lanza, Izanamy la sujeto del mando atrayendo mas al guardia, le dio un golpe detrás de la cabeza y lo tiro a un lado, los guardias volvieron a cargar flechas y dispararon hacia el, con la vara le dio vueltas deteniendo las flechas que iban hacia el, concentro energía en el mango y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía blanca, los guardias fueron empujados un poco.

Izanamy tiro la vara y quedo de pie sin cansancio o heridas, un guardia avanzó, Izanamy lo recibió lanzando una patada al pecho, otro guardia avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo esquivo y le dio un golpe al pecho, varios guardias fueron avanzando y lanzaban golpes, Izanamy fue bloqueando los golpes y patadas con sus propias piernas lanzando varios patadas, un guardia salto tratando de atraparlo Izanamy salto y le dio una patada en la espalda quedando parado sobre el, se cruzo de brazos y lanzó una patada de talón hacia un guardia en la cara, salto y giro un poco , le dio una patada en el pecho a uno de forma rápida, giro un poco y le dio una patada a un guardia en el mentón.

Eso es todo? Que pena -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a los demás guardias los cuales estaban gruñendo- es como si sus mentes fueran afectadas y no sintieran nada -un guardia lanzó un golpe, Izanamy lo sujeto del brazo con sus manos y le dio una vuelta estrellándolo al suelo y le dio una patada al pecho, otro guardia avanzó y lanzó una patada hacia su cabeza, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe en el estomago lo levanto, lo lanzó hacia los otros guardias, un guardia lo sujeto con los brazos desde la espalda, Izanamy salto, se dio una vuelta en el aire y lo estrello de cabeza en el suelo, vio a los demás guardias se quito sus muñequeras- tengan piensen rápido -las lanzó aun par de rinocerontes los cuales las trataron pero estas pesaban demasiado y cayeron al suelo, los guardias lo vieron un poco, se quito su camisa dejando ver que usaba una playera blanca de cuello en V debajo con el cuello negro y con mangas cortas- les tengo un regalillo -sonrío y lanzó la camisa a cuatro guardias los cuales apenas pudieron sostener la camisa y cayeron al suelo con la camisa encima, suspiro aliviado y trono su cuello un poco- solo son unas nenas -comenzó a donar una energía blanca del cuerpo y avanzó lanzando varios golpes a los guardias, era muy rápido a cada uno de los guardias les había dado un golpe y los dejo inconscientes- bien...-escucho como algunos guardias prepararon unas ballestas grandes detrás de el, usaban lanzas con puntas de flechas muy grandes- Grrr aun hay mas sabandijas -dispararon la primera ballesta, Izanamy la esquivo saltando a un lado, dispararon dos mas, Izanamy espero un poco, esquivo la primera bajando el cuerpo y a la segunda le dio una patada con la planta del pie, la sujeto y le dio una vuelta, dispararon otra ballesta y le dio un golpe en diagonal con la vara, tomo la lanza tirada y la lanzó contra la ballesta hasta romperla en dos, tomo la lanza clavada en la pared y la lanzó contra otra ballesta cortándola y le dio al guardia dejándolo inconsciente, usando la segunda lanza la lanzó contra la ballesta y paso los mismo, los demás guardias cargaron las dos ballestas y las dispararon, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y las tomo en el aire, les dio una vuelta y las lanzó contra los guardias golpeándolos en el pecho hasta dejarlos dormidos- bien creo que es todo ya puedes salir

Ya acabaste con todos? -dijo Ichihime viendo que Izanamy había sacado los extremos de sus camisa dejándolos afuera su espalda tenía el mismo símbolo de su camisa, y usaba muñequeras negras algo largas y una cinta en la cintura de color negra- y esa ropa?

Es para combates la otra es para entrenar -Izanamy levantó su ropa y vio que los guardias estaban volviendo a la normalidad- donde puede estar la persona que los controlaba?

No lo se pero debe estar cerca -dijo Ichihime en eso se escucho como algo se estaba acercando a ella, Izanamy atrapó una daga con la palma y la dejo tiro, busco a los lados- que pasa?

Problemas -Izanamy vio como llego una leopardo madura- tu otra vez

Me llamo Su y se te hubieras quedado dormido en la prisión no tendrías que morir en mis manos -dijo la leopardo sonriendo-

Lo que pasa fue que me confié esta vez peleare encerró -dijo Izanamy apretando los puños-

Pues bien demuéstrame tus habilidades -Su saco una sombrilla con una daga en la punta, Su avanzó y lanzó un corte en diagonal, Izanamy bajo el cuerpo y lanzó un golpe de gancho rompiendo la sombrilla en dos, Su salto hacia atrás hacia atrás y saco sus abanicos con dagas dentro, los saco y lanzó un corte vertical liberando energía, Izanamy salto hacia un lado y disparo una esfera pequeña de energía blanca, Su uso los abanicos para cubrirse pero la esfera destruyó los abanicos y la ropa de Su dejándola desnuda y acostada en el suelo- no...puede ser

Lo siento pero ya no debes levantarte debes quedarte ahí -dijo Izanamy serio viendo a Su la cual apenas se levanto- no lo hagas -avanzó y le sujeto de las muñecas estrellándola en el muro- bien ahora contestaras todas mis preguntas -Su le grupo un poco, Izanamy vio las cadenas y las usado para amarrar las muñecas de Su dejándola estirada de brazos y piernas desnuda-

Si me lo permites quisiera hacerle el yo misma el interrogatorio -dijo Ichihime e Izanamy acepto quedando sentado en una roca, Ichihime se acercó a Su la cual estaba indefensa, tomo su seno derecho y lo chupo llamando la atención de Izanamy, Su gimió un poco quedando roja, Ichihime beso el peso de Su sacándole un gemido, con su mano libre la paso por la vagina de Su haciendo que se mojara un poco- vamos háblame dime quien tuvo la idea de hacer esto?

Cállate no diré nada -dijo Su molesta Ichihime sonrió un poco apretó el pezon de Su con mucha fuerza en sus dedos y dientes, Su gimió con fuerza soltando un leve grito-

Mala respuesta -Ichihime lamió su pezon y metió dos dedos en la vagina de Su y la masturbo con mucha velocidad, Su apretó las piernas tratando de evitar que el liquido saliera de su vagina- vamos dime o llevare esto a un castigo

Prefiero el castigo y la tortura -dijo Su molesta e Ichihime negó con la cabeza sonriendo, le dio la vuelta quedando Su con el trasero al aire- que me piensas hacer? -Ichihime no respondió y tomo un látigo que estaba en un muro colgado, lo desenredo y lo movió un poco- no por favor no -Su loro un poco- no lo hagas

Solo dime quien ideo esto -dijo Ichihime sonriendo pero Su negó con la cabeza gruñendo- bueno tu lo pediste -Ichihime preparo el látigo y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Su, Su grito un poco, Ichihime sonrió y le dio un golpe en el trasero dejándole una marca, siguió golpeándola, en la espalda, el trasero, las costillas y el trasero de nuevo, Su grito con algo de fuerza tratando de aguantar los golpes pero de un momento su cara de dolor paso a una de excitaciones y gemía mucho, su vagina empezó a soltar algo de líquido- Mas -susurro un poco y agito el trasero un poco dejando confundidos a Ichihime y a Izanamy- Mas pégame mas, castígame el culo rápido lo quiero -Izanamy se quedo con los ojos en blanco sorprendido-

No creo que la princesa...-Izanamy no termino porque Ichihime le dio otro golpe-

Si te castigare todo lo que quieras -Ichihime grito sonriendo y comenzó a soltar muchos golpes al trasero de Su haciendo que gimiera un poco-

Si castígame mi reina, castigue me -dijo Su entre gritos y gemidos soltando un poco de líquido de su vagina y agito el trasero, algo en Ichihime se despertó y fue su instinto sadico-

Si dime reina Zorra! Dime que te encanta! -Ichihime la fue golpeando varias veces haciendo que Su gime ría en gritos y quedara sonrojada y su vagina estaba muy mojada-

No lo puedo creer, La princesa ha liberado su lado sadico pervertido de Reina dominante sadomasoquista! -Izanamy abrió la boca sorprendido y con los ojos casi en blanco, vio como la Ichihime estaba dandole con mas fuerza en todo el cuerpo, Ichihime estaba vez tomo el mango del látigo y lo introdujo en el ano de Su haciendo que soltara un leve grito de seguido de un gemido- Uy que bueno que no soy yo -Ichihime siguió masturbándola con el mango-

Si mas castigue me todo el culo rómpeme lo -dijo Su entre gemidos y gritos, Su estaba disfrutando mientras Ichihime saco una garra y comenzó a mover los pezones de Su haciendo que enterrara la garra hasta sacarle algo de sangre-

Ese niño va a nacer con un instinto masoquista -dijo Izanamy extrañado-

Ichihime masturbaba con fuerza a Su en ambos lados hasta que Su ser corrió y cayo al suelo hincada y con los brazos colgados, Ichihime la tomo de la cola y le puso el pie en la cabeza apretando su mejilla.

Bien dime quien hizo esta plan? -dijo Ichihime seria y jalo mas la cola-

Su pie se siente tan bien si le diere -Ichihime apretó mas su pie-

Fue Junjie ya lo sabemos -dijo Izanamy serio e Ichihime lo vio-

Lo sabias? -dijo Ichihime sorprendida y vio a Su-

Si me reina Junjie lo hizo -dijo Su entre gemidos y con los ojos en forma de corazón- El quiere el cuerpo del Guerrero Dragon para controlar China con el poder de un guardián, cuando tenga ese poder lo destruirá todo y tratara de controlar a los demás guardianes también

Con el poder de los cinco podría convertirse en el dios Dragon -dijo Izanamy serio- debemos detenerlo pero primero la debo poner a salvo

De acuerdo vámonos -Ichihime e Izanamy comenzaron a caminar para salir pero Izanamy se regresó y le dio una patada a Su en el trasero-

Eso fue por drogarme -Izanamy tomo una vara y le dio un golpe en el trasero haciendo que Su gritara de placer- hay que divertido fue -se fue de ahí con la princesa esperando que Po no se debilitará- solo espero que Po no se debilite o Junjie lo podrá manipular y a los demás guardianes por igual -en ese momento Po estaba por enfrentarse a Byakun en una pelea entre dos guardianes-


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Una gran batalla entre guardianes! ¡Po vs Byakun!**

Po y Byakun estaban en la plataforma viéndose a los ojos, ambos sonrieron y se pusieron en guardia.

Bien Po tu yo sabíamos que nos enfrentaríamos nuevamente pero esta vez espero pelear sin tener que limitarme tanto -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

Es verdad siempre he querido enfrentarte de nuevo -dijo Po sonriendo- pero esta vez yo quiero perder así que déjame salir de la plataforma y luego peleamos -el rey lo vio alzando una ceja y Byakun entendió-

Así es verdad se me había olvidado -Byakun se rasco un poco la cabeza- a no eso si que no si alguien va a perder aquí ese seré yo no quiero ganar ya sabes como soy -tenía la mirada preocupado e impresionado- Po yo perderé tu ganaras

Que? No! Yo perderé tu ganaras -dijo Po asustado, los dos estuvieron discutiendo quien perdería lo malo era que el el emperador escucho todo y se fue enojando un poco-

Ya basta! -el emperador rugió con fuerza dejando asustados a los dos guardianes- escuchen van a pelear al mismo nivel usen toda su fuerza y no quiero que traten de perder! O los haré eunucos! -Po y Byakun se asustaron y asintieron nerviosos- bien peleen ya y no traten de perder

(para los que no sepan que es eunuco es un hombre sin genitales vendido como esclavo)

Po comenzó a gritar un poco expulsando un aura azul de su cuerpo dejando ver algunos elementos, Byakun hizo lo mismo y su chi era azul y con forma de rayos, los dos estaban gritando y gruñendo un poco, el aura de los dos estaba haciendo temblar un poco el lugar, Byakun avanzó en un paso y apareció frente a Po lanzando un golpe en su mejilla, Po apenas se alejo un poco y Byakun apareció encima de él preparando un golpe, Po reaccionó y le dio un golpe en el estomago haciendo que Byakun bajara un poco, Po lo so un golpe y Byakun lo bloqueo con su codo derecho, Po giro y lanzó una patada de talón, Byakun bajo el cuerpo y le dio un golpe de gancho al mentón, Po iba retrocediendo un poco pero sujeto su muñeca, Po le dio una vuelta pasando su brazo por su hombro derecho y lo estrello en el suelo de espaldas, Byakun grito un poco pero sujeto la mano de Po quien no lo soltó, expulso un ira de rayos azules y le dio una gran descarga, Po comenzó a expulsar un aura amarilla de rayos y choco con el de Byakun, los dos se dañaron un poco y se separaron un poco, Po estaba expulsando un aura amarilla para controlar el rayo de Byakun y viceversa, los dos avanzaron, Byakun lanzó un golpe de forma horizontal hacia la cabeza, Po lo esquivo y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun lo sujeto con la mano, Byakun lo doblo y lanzó un golpe, Po lo sujeto con su mano y los dos quedaron forcejeando mientras gritaban un poco, el aura en sus cuerpos apareció formando una leve corriente de energía en el campo que luego se agrando en la plataforma, los dos estaban forcejeando un poco hasta que Po se soltó y le dio un golpe a Byakun en la cara, Byakun grito un poco y le regreso el golpe en la mejilla izquierda, Po le dio una patada con el empeine en las costillas, Byakun grito un poco y le dio un golpe en el estomago a Po, los dos estaban intercambiando golpes que soñaban con eco y fuerza en el estadio, los demás maestros estaban sorprendidos viendo como Byakun y Po continuaban peleando con fuerza.

Entonces estala fuerza de los guardianes? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Ahora entiendo por que no le pude ganar a James -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

No esta su nivel es muy bueno -dijo a bruce sonriendo-

De que hablas? Esos dos están en un nivel que sólo un maestro muy viejo podría estar -dijo Mono sorprendido, en eso se escucho un fuerte impacto, Po le había dado una patada a Byakun en el mentón, Byakun dio una vuelta sosteniéndose de sus manos, se cruzo de brazos concentrando truenos en sus brazos, los alzo y los bajo extendiéndolos a los lados, se formo una red de energía eléctrica directo hacia Po, Po solo se cruzo de brazos formando una coraza de piedra a su alrededor y los rayos lo fueron golpeando un poco, la roca apenas soportaba, Po solo dio un golpe a la roca haciendo que esta avanzará, Byakun se distrajo un poco y golpeo la roca haciendo la pedazos, Po había avanzado y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Byakun lo sujeto de la pierna, lo elevó un poco y lo estrello al suelo de cara, Po se sostuvo de las manos y le dio una patata en el mentón con la planta del pie, Po se dio vuelta y comenzó a golpear a Byakun en el estomago, Byakun lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de las muñecas y le dio un cabezazo en la frente- esos dos estaba a un nivel muy alto

Para un estudiante si es un nivel alto pero para un maestro entrenado con varios años es un buen nivel -dijo Clent sonriendo-

Para nosotros es el nivel normal de la familia Shiba -dijo Saru sonriendo- pero esta es la mejor pelea hasta ahora

Po lanzó una patada en el pecho de Byakun alejándolo un poco ,Po avanzó y lanzó un rodillazo pero Byakun lo bloqueo con el puño, Byakun giro y lanzó una patada, Po lo detuvo con el brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe, Byakun lo bloqueo con los brazos cruzados, Po expulso una energía azul y lanzó un golpe mas pero esta vez el golpe paso por los brazos de Byakun y le dio en la cara, Byakun dio unos pasos hacia atrás, se tallo la mandíbula y avanzó creando energía en su cuerpo, Po también hizo lo mismo y los dos chocaron, Byakun había sujeto el puño izquierdo de Po y Po había sujeto el brazo derecho de Byakun, los dos comenzaron a pelear muy rápido, Byakun le dio una patada en el mentón a Po, Po le regreso el golpe en la mejilla, Byakun salto y lanzó un golpe horizontal, Po salto hacia la derecha y lanzó una bola de fuego lanzando un golpe, Byakun la atrapo con su manos pero la esfera fue un poco mas fuerte y lo empujo, Byakun la sujeto con sus dos manos y la desvío al muro haciendo que impactará ahí, Po avanzó y le dio una patada en la cabeza, Byakun le regreso el golpe en el estomago, Po lo sujeto con una mano y lo atrajo dandole un golpe en la cabeza, Byakun formo una esfera de fuego con leves rayos y la lanzó a Po en su pecho empujándolo un poco, Po enterró un pie en la plataforma para no caerse, quedo respirando algo agitado igual que Byakun.

Debo decirte que eres muy fuerte a pesar de no tener tu chi completo Po -dijo Byakun sonriendo-

A que te refieres con completo? -dijo Po confundido-

Verás Po para que puedas usar el poder completo de tu gema debes tener los siete elementos pero al parecer te falta el elemento oscuro -dijo Byakun sonriendo- dime no has encontrado a alguien con el elemento más fuerte?

No es eso simplemente no conozco a nadie con el elemento oscuro y que tenga suficiente poder, además así como estoy es mas que suficiente para defenderme -dijo Po serio-

Te equivocas -Byakun estaba serio y Po lo vio extrañado- lo que tienes es miedo, debes temer a que la oscuridad te consuma como a los otros pero te equivocas hay algunos que usan el poder oscuro y nos les pasa nada un ejemplo es Izanamy

Basta no es momento para cuestionar si utilizo poder oscuro oh no -dijo Po serio- lo que quiero es terminar con este estupido torneo e irme sin la necesidad de casarme -se cruzo de brazos- te voy a contar un secreto, solo conozco a unos pocos que son buenos y tienen un elemento oscuro pero no veo la necesidad de ir a pedirles energía solo para que la gema se active completamente, soy bueno peleando solo y a mi manera, tampoco quiero casarme con la princesa -se puso en guardia- solo quiero divertirme un poco peleando a mi no me importa si pierdo o gano pero no quiero ganar

Je concuerdo contigo viejo amigo -dijo Byakun sonriendo y se puso en guardia-

Po y Byakun avanzaron, Po lanzó un golpe y Byakun desapareció y apareció encima de el y disparo una esfera de trueno, Po salto hacia atrás y formado una esfera de fuego y la disparo, Byakun la atrapo con su palma, bajo a la plataforma, concentro rayos en su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe disparando energía en forma de una ráfaga, Po solo salto hacia un lado y la energía paso a chocar al muro, Byakun siguió lanzando varios golpes liberando energía en disparos, Po los fue esquivando saltando de lado a lado, concentro un pequeño remolino de viento en su brazo derecho y le concentro energía de rayos en ella, salto esquivando un ataque más y fue corriendo usando viento en su cuerpo, avanzó corriendo hasta estar cerca de Byakun un poco, lanzó un golpe de gancho liberando el viento el remolino aumento atrapando a Byakun dentro hasta elevarlo en el aire, en el torbellino Byakun era atacado por los rayos dentro, Byakun se cruzo de brazos reviviendo el ataque dentro pero en eso comenzó a expulsar un aura de rayos pero estos se volvieron morados, Po lo vio sorprendido, Byakun grito liberando energía morada con rayos de su cuerpo, comenzó a girar soltando viento en sentido contrario, el torbellino de Po se deshizo con el torbellino oscuro de Byakun, Byakun bajo en picada concentrado fuego en su pierna derecha la cual la tenía extendida, Po se preparó para otro golpe pero se sorprendió al ver que el fuego se volvió negro, Po salto a un lado soltando aire de su cuerpo, Byakun dejo un gran agujero en la plataforma, Po se levanto viendo incrédulo a Byakun.

Eso fue? -dijo Po sorprendido-

Fuego oscuro así es Po resulta que cuando la oscuridad se mezcla con otro elemento no solo cambia su color si no también su fuerza y su velocidad -Byakun expulso un aura de rayos morados y avanzó corriendo, de un solo paso apareció dandole un rodillazo en el estomago a Po, Po solo grito un poco y quedo alejado un poco- te lo dije

No me has dicho o demostrado nada -dijo Po sonriendo, comenzó a empeñar energía azul y avanzó cubierto de energía amarilla de rayos, Byakun avanzó y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Po se agacho y lanzó un golpe dandole en el estomago, Byakun reaccionó formando fuego negro en su mano y lo disparo, Po se levanto cruzándose de brazos formando un viento azul frente a el, la bola de fuego se deshizo, Po solo dio un pisotón al suelo formando una roca frente a el, le dio un golpe rompiéndola en pedazos, Byakun aplaudió liberando una onda de viento deteniendo los pedazos de roca, Po avanzó y lanzó una patada de talón, Byakun lo recibió con una patada con el empeine, se separaron y Byakun lanzó un golpe, Po detuvo el golpe con su codo y lanzó un golpe,Byakun lo detuvo con su mano y los días comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, debido a sus fuerzas los golpes sonaban por todo el lugar, Po se separó y lanzó una esfera de color amarilla, Byakun giro un poco y extendió el brazo derecho soltando una ráfaga de fuego negro, Po solo salgo a un lado esquivando la ráfaga, extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás, concentro fuego en su brazo pero este empezó a parecer casi dorado, lanzó el golpe liberando el golpe y una gran bola de fuego, Byakun solo puso las manos con los brazos extendidos y detuvo la esfera, Po avanzó y Byakun desvió la esfera, Po le dio un golpe en el mentón, Byakun retrocedió y le dio un golpe en la mejilla, volvió a lanzar otro golpe pero Po bajo el cuerpo esquivándolo, avanzó y le dio un golpe a Byakun en el estomago, salto y le dio un golpe en la espalda con las manos juntas, Byakun cayó al suelo pero se impulso con sus manos para dar saltos hacia atrás hasta quedar parado- no estuvo mal

Ni que lo digas tus golpes si me afectan -dijo Byakun sonriendo, se tallo el cuello y lo hizo tronar un poco, en eso escupió un poco de sangre- creo que me rompiste el labio

No importa continuemos -dijo Po sonriendo-

Te mostrare mi velocidad -Byakun emanó un aura azul de su cuerpo y avanzó corriendo rápido, Po espero y lanzó un golpe pero Byakun se impulso al aire en un salto liberando viendo azul, Po lo siguió con la mirada pero Byakun le dio una patada vertical en la cabeza, Po lo tomo del tobillo con las manos y lo lanzó hacia un lado, Byakun se dio vuelta en el aire y quedo hincado en la plataforma- nada mal verdad?

Si pero te pasaste un poco -Po se tallo la cabeza viendo que tenía un ligera línea de sangre- pero déjame devolverte el favor -Po dio un paso liberando energía de viento, Byakun avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Po lo esquivo y le dio un golpe en la mejilla librando viento, Byakun cayó el suelo rompiendo la plataforma un poco- te lo dije

Si ya veo -Byakun sonrió soltando sangre y se la quito con la mano -sonrío, mientras afuera del estadio Izanamy iba corriendo a cuatro patas con la princesa en su espalda-

Arre Poni! -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y le dio una nalgada-

Aaauu oye no soy un caballo solo te llevo en mi espalda por que no puedes correr -dijo Izanamy algo irritado-

Si si pero es divertido por lo grande de tu trasero -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y vio su trasero, comenzó a sonreír sonrojada un poco mientras soltaba algo de baba- tan gran y redondo para golpear hasta que se me cansen las manos -Izanamy se puso nervioso ante la idea-

No señorita ni lo piense -dijo Izanamy sonriendo nervioso, pero Ichihime no le hizo caso y comenzó a golpearlo en el trasero- Aaaauuu

Más rápido arre más rápido mi esclavo -dijo Ichihime sonriendo sonrojada y de forma pervertido dándole golpes a Izanamy en su trasero-

No soy su esclavo princesa! -dijo Izanamy mostrando colmillos y ojos en blanco- auuu acaso me mordió la pompi?! -se altero un poco viendo a Ichihime-

No es cierto -dijo Ichihime mordiéndole el trasero-

Claro que si la vi cuando lo hacía por que miente? -dijo Izanamy algo irritado e Ichihime lo soltó-

Como sea cuanto tiempo tardaremos en llegar? -dijo Ichihime viendo el camino-

No lo se pero lo que me preocupa son los sonidos de impacto que estoy escuchando -dijo Izanamy afinando sus oídos-

Pero yo no escucho nada -Ichihime alzo la cabeza viendo a los lados-

Es por que están lejos el sonido desaparece a cierta distancia pero se vuelve mas fuerte cuando estamos mas cerca -dijo Izanamy viendo al frente- es una batalla a un nivel alto viene del estadio mejor me doy prisa -Izanamy empezó a emanar una energía blanca en forma de llamarada de su cuerpo y avanzó más rápido-

En la plataforma Po y Byakun seguían teniendo su pelea, Byakun avanzó y le dio un golpe en la mejilla a Po haciendo que se estrellara en suelo hasta casi romper todo la plataforma, Byakun salto hacia tras y formo una esfera de fuego roja hacia Po, Po salto con el aire en sus pies y bajo golpeando a Byakun en su espalda con ambas manos entrelazadas, Byakun cayó al suelo haciendo un agujero en la plataforma, Byakun salió soplado aire y le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago con ambos brazos haciendo que se escuchar un eco por la fuerza, Po lo fue golpeando en la espalda haciendo que Byakun dejara de soltar aire, Po concentro energía azul en su puño derecho y fue bajando golpeando a Byakun en la espalda, abrió los dedos soltando la energía haciendo que Byakun descendiera al suelo, Byakun solo giro en el aire y cayó a cuatro patas en la plataforma, se levanto pero Po apareció dandole un golpe muy fuerte en su estómago, Byakun grito un poco pero sujeto la mano de Po y comenzó a empeñar agua del suelo haciendo que rodeara a Po, concentro energía y le dio una descarga a Po en todo el cuerpo, Po grito de dolor retrajo su puño y comenzó a empeñar energía y el rayo de Byakun se concentro en su puño y le dio un golpe en la cara soltando la energía haciendo que Byakun se alejara de el, Po se dejó caer un poco pero retrajo ambos brazos y comenzó a empeñar fuego de todo el cuerpo, soltó el fuego extendiendo los brazos, la ráfaga de fuego fue de gran tamaño y Byakun solo se cruzo de brazos creando una barrera de energía para protegerse un poco, el fuego lo fue empujando pero Byakun seguía creando una barrera de energía azul, Byakun ya no aguanto y cayó de espaldas en la plataforma, Po dejo de soltar fuego y cayó boca abajo también.

Están en las últimas -dijo Saru viéndolos serio-

Es verdad ninguno de los dos se dará por vencido -dijo James sonriendo y de brazos cruzados-

Siempre an sido así? -dijo Clent confundido-

Si pero nunca a estos extremos los dos son igual de fuertes -dijo James algo calmado-

Ahora solo un golpe decidirá todo -dijo Bruce serio- pero los dos apenas pueden moverse -lo que dijo era verdad Byakun y Po apenas se podían levantar el cuerpo de Po tenía espasmos por el dolor de su cuerpo, Byakun tenía lastimado el cuerpo y el pelaje parecía casi quemado, se dio la vuelta un poco quedando acostado en la plataforma-

Esperen a Po le queda un ultimo moviendo -dijo Mono sonriendo y todos lo vieron confundidos- lo que uso aquella vez para vencer a Shen

Te refieres a La Paz interior -dijo Shifu sorprendido y sonrió- es verdad el puede usar esa técnica si la usa ganara el combate -los demás sonrieron dandole la razón pero James, Saru, Bruce y Clent estaban serios viendo a la plataforma viendo como Po y Byakun se habían puesto de pie- Po usa La Paz interior rápido -Po parecía que no lo escuchaba- que pasa? Po usa La Paz interior!

No lo haré -dijo Po serio viendo a Byakun-

Que por que no?! -Shifu le grito-

Maestro Shifu -James lo llamo y el lo vio- el no tiene pensado usar La Paz interior, ni siquiera está pensando en ganar este torneo tan estupido! -el emperador gruño algo fuerte- en lo único que está pensando es en pelear y demostrar su propia fuerza! Si fuera a ganar así de fácil no se sentiría satisfecho se sentiría insultado! -James paro los puños un poco, Shifu vio a Po el cual estaba cansado y respiro hondo-

Bien terminemos ya -dijo Po sonriendo-

Tienes razón -dijo Byakun sonriendo, ambos comenzaron a expulsar sus poderes de nuevo, concentraron sus energías en sus brazos derechos-

El que perderá seré yo! -dijeron los dos después de un tiempo seguían demostrando que a ninguno le importaba ganar el combate solo querían pelear entre ellos-

Bueno ya es suficiente -dijo Junjie sonriendo viendo a los dos guardianes y todos dirigieron sus miradas al mapache- bravo bravo -aplaudió- esa pelea fue espectacular jajajaja -salto y llego a la plataforma- bueno ya es hora de terminar este torneo tan inútil

De que hablas mapache?-dijo Byakun irritado y confundido-

A que yo soy el...-Junjie sonrió pero una onda azul en forma de luna creciente paso enfrente de el y el salto- pero que?!

Este torneo es una farsa -dijo Izanamy saltando a las gradas con la princesa en sus brazos-

El energúmeno de Junjie me secuestró, amenazó a mi padre y amenaza con destruir todo China -dijo Ichihime molesta y Junjie gruño un poco-

Grruuuññu me dijo energúmeno -Junjie tuvo tics en el ojo derecho-

Princesa/hija! -todos gritaron al ver a la princesa pero luego vieron a la princesa que estaba aún lado del emperador la cual comenzó a retroceder-

Junjie que esta pasando contesta! -Shifu grito viendo a Junjie el cual estaba estaba riendo un poco- que pensabas hacer?!

Lo que ese sujeto tenía pensado era manipular a los guardianes con el orbe de la oscuridad -dijo Izanamy serio dejando a la princesa a un lado suyo- todas las piezas estaban listas, secuestrar a la princesa con tu compañera leopardo fue la prioridad al tenerla cautiva sabrían que el emperador estaría vulnerable y lo amenazaron que si no hacia este torneo entonces no vería a su nieto ni a su hija -se imagino a los dos secuestrando a la princesa y amenazando al emperador- al tenerlo bajo su control sabrían que con todo el poder militar del emperador les seria imposible conquistar China por eso debieron hacer este torneo y usaron el embarazo de la princesa como pretexto para enseñarles a los jóvenes acerca de la educación sexual, al traer a todos los alumnos aquí de forma obligatoria sabrías que tendrías a los guardianes y los tres furiosos bajo el mismo techo, haciendo el torneo harías que los alumnos mas fuertes se enfrentarán entre ellos haciendo que se debilitarán y así poder controlar sus cuerpos y poderes -Junjie sonrió y asintió- pero uno un error no contabas que al entrar al cuarto de la princesa dejarías pelo y sangre en la ventana cosa que pude detectar ahora no tiene salida solo ríndete

Jajajaja -Junjie se rió con fuerza, la princesa deshizo la transformación revelando a uno de los alumnos de Junjie- yo no pienso perder o si Po? -vio a Po el cual comenzó a gritar y a sujetarse la cabeza con las manos- veras desde que inició el combate estuve tratando de manipular al Guerrero Dragón y ahora que está débil lo controlare jejeje -Byakun también estaba gritando mientras ambos estaban emanando una energía morada de sus cuerpos- levántense mis soldados oscuros -Po y Byakun estaban con el pelaje casi morado y de ojos rojos, los dos tenían auras moradas y negras en sus cuerpos- ahora yo dirigiré China y destruiré a cualquiera que se meta en mi camino -Junjie alzo la gema desprendiendo un brillo mas fuerte-


	10. Chapter 10

**Un encuentro extraordinario !el fin del torneo!**

Todos los presentes estaban viendo a Junjie que estaba manipulando a Po y a Byakun, ambos tenían el pelaje casi morado como el de un leopardo de las nieves, sus ojos eran rojos y el resto negro, los dos estaba manifestando una energía morada y negra de sus cuerpos, Junjie estaba sonriendo mientras la gema que tenía en las manos brillaba bastante.

Bien ahora tengo a dos de los cinco guerreros mas fuertes de todo el mundo ninguno de ustedes saldrá con vida por que yo tengo las fuerzas mas grandes de todas -Junjie reía con fuerza mientras los demás gruñían del rencor de no poder hacer nada, Izanamy no dijo nada solo camino hasta llegar a la esquina de las gradas- que pasa vienes a pedirme clemencia?! Jajaja

No solo vine a decirte que eres un estupido -dijo Izanamy serio y luego sonrió- eres un tonto solo tienes a dos James también es igual de fuerte que ellos pero también hay otra cosa que no ves

De que hablas dímelo! -dijo Junjie molesto-

Mientras mas enano mas idiota -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- veras esa gema no te servirá de nada si te quedas fuera de combate así que lo único que debemos hacer es dejarte inconsciente! -Junjie abrió los ojos sorprendido en eso Izanamy avanzó y apareció frente a él preparándose para lanzar un golpe pero Po apareció y sujeto el puño de Izanamy, lo alzo un poco y le dio una patada en el pecho haciendo que se estrellara en el muro-

Jajaja lo ven ellos me protegerán y los dejaran muertos a todos -dijo Junjie riendo, todos se pusieron en guardia- la gema les dio mas poder del que tenían así que prepárense porque todos morirán jajaja

Ya deja de decir estupideces! -Izanamy salió de las rocas ileso y sin ninguna herida- Bruce James ustedes háganse cargo de Byakun -los vio y ellos asintieron con la cabeza- yo me encargo de Po

Hay eres un chapucero te quedas con la mejor parte -dijo Bruce algo molesto pero de forma infantil-

Bruce recuerda que yo no he peleado y ustedes si así que tengo toda mi energía bueno casi -dijo Izanamy sonriendo- pero estoy bien vamos no tenemos tiempo

Si entendido -dijo Bruce serio y apareció frente a Byakun-

Espera también te ayudare -dijo James apareciendo frente a Byakun- Byakun se que estas por ahí y te voy a liberar si no te importa quiero pelear primero

Muy bien después de todo es tu compañero -dijo Bruce sonriendo y quedo algo alejado- pero llévatelo lejos para que puedan pelear tranquilos -James asintió y expulso aire extendiendo las manos Byakun fue empujado hacia las gradas por la fuerza de James, James salto y lo siguió, mientras con Shifu el salto hasta quedar frente a Junjie-

Junjie canalla lo que has hecho es una gran traición a toda China! -Shifu grito molesto- te voy a quitar esa gema -Junjie sonrió y guardo la gema en sus mangas, hizo unos movimientos con las manos y soltó un aplauso con una onda de energía dorada, el sonido se escucho muy fuerte y Shifu tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no quedar ciego, Junjie se fue corriendo muy rápido de ahí para ocultarse- maldito uso el aplauso del loto de oro para escapar -Shifu abrió los ojos- Grulla rápido vuela y llévame contigo para ir a buscar a Junjie!

Si maestro -Grulla abrió sus las y fue hacia el para cargarlo en su espalda y los dos se elevaron hacia el cielo para ir a buscar a Junjie- escuchen encárguense de detener a Po nosotros iremos por Junjie!

Si -dijeron todos mientras el emperador fue a ver a su hija la cual lo abrazo sonriendo-

Hija me alegro que estés bien -dijo el emperador preocupado-

Si papa pero que pasara ahora? -dijo Ichihime preocupada-

Lo mejor es que ustedes se vayan de aquí o podrían salir lastimados -dijo Saru serio viendo a los dos- en cuanto al torneo que hará?

Es lógico que seguirá después de esto -dijo el emperador serio pero Ichihime le sujeto la oreja y se la jalo haciendo que llorara- hay lo pensare pensare

Solo vámonos papa no hay nada que podamos hacer aquí -dijo Ichihime seria y se empezaron a irse- les encargamos todo

Si -dijo Saru serio y los dos se fueron solo se quedaron los alumnos, Junjie le había dado la gema a uno de sus leopardos y salió por una de las entradas hasta quedar encima de las gradas viendo el estadio- ese sujeto volvió

Ah descuiden no tengo la gema pero los efectos siguen en ellos así por que no empiezan con el espectáculo? -dijo Junjie sonriendo viendo a la plataforma donde Izanamy estaba frente a Po-

Bueno quieres comenzar? -dijo Izanamy sonriendo pero Po no decía nada solo gruñía un poco- vaya que les parece es mas callado ahora o es que tu mente ya no procesa nada ahora? -Po no contesto solo comenzó a gritar expulsando energía negra y morada de su cuerpo haciendo que en el lugar soplara un gran aire como tormenta, Izanamy solo se quedo quito mientras el aire se agitaba, Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo sujeto con su mano izquierda, Po lanzó el segundo golpe con su otra mano e Izanamy igual lo sujeto pero de la muñeca, los dos comenzaron gruñir mientras estaban en un forcejeo, el aura de a,nos aumento hasta formar un agujero en la plataforma, el aura de Izanamy era blanca y la de Po era morada, los dos estaban usando todas sus fuerzas para forcejar pero al aplicar mas fuerza el agujero se hacía más grande, todos vieron el encuentro entre los dos y se sorprendieron hasta parecía que el lugar estaba temblando, los dos se soltaron creando una onda de sonido que dejo caro destruida la plataforma y su alrededor, Po estaba tranquilo mientras Izanamy respiraba algo agitado-

Vaya ya veo que le puedes hacer pelea a un guardián -dijo Junjie sonriendo- pero cuanto tiempo mas podrás aguantar?

Izanamy se quedo ahí parado viendo a Po, Po solo suspiro y avanzó hacia el, Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo esquivo saltando hacia la derecha, Po se detuvo y e Izanamy le dio una patada en la cara, giro un poco y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago haciendo que Po se alejara un poco, Izanamy lo quedo esperando y Po avanzó y le dio un golpe en el estomago, lo comenzó a golpear en varias partes del cuerpo, se detuvo y le dio una patada con el empeine, Izanamy se cubrió cruzando los brazos pero la patada de Po lo empujo casi afuera de la plataforma, Po formo una esfera de color morada y la disparo convirtiéndose en fuego negro, Izanamy solo creo un brillo blanco y la esfera exploto creando una nube de humo, en unos segundo el humo paso e Izanamy estaba ileso, solo hizo tronar su cuello un poco lo acomodo un poco haciendo sonar mas sus huesos.

Esos golpes fueron efectivos -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, avanzó y lanzó una patada. Po la esquivo inclinando su cuerpo hacia atrás y lanzó una patada en la espalda de Izanamy haciendo que rodará en el aire hasta que cayera de pie- jeje -sonrío un poco- no estuvo mal -tomo su hombro e hizo girar su brazo un poco- finalmente he terminado con mi calentamiento -Izanamy sonrió un poco y avanzó golpeando a Po en la cara, comenzó a golpearlo en cuerpo un poco, le dio una patada en el pecho alejándolo de el, extendió el brazo derecho formando una esfera blanca con destellos azules y la disparo hacia Po creando una leve explosión de energía, Izanamy se quedo quieto viendo a Po el cual salió sin heridas- vaya me doy cuenta de que el ya no tiene pensamientos propios

Si los tengo -dijo Po sonriendo dejando sorprendidos a todos-

Que significa esto Po?! Tenias el control desde el inicio y no dijiste nada? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Yo no tengo el control pero si siento que quiero destruir todo -Po sonrió de forma maligna-

Ya veo el orbe de la oscuridad no te manipulaba pero si te lleno la cabeza de energía negativa ahora que harás? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Quiero terminar esta pelea quiero ver hasta donde pueden llegar mis nuevos poderes jejeje -Po reía un poco y extendió los brazos inclinándose un poco- vamos demuéstrame tus energías, quiero que me des muestre tu verdadera personalidad y fuerza -Izanamy tuvo un tic en el ojo derecho-

Esta bien pero empieza tu -dijo Izanamy serio, Po sonrió y comenzó a empeñar esa energía morada y negra de su cuerpo creando una gran llamarada que cubrió toda la plataforma, Izanamy solo lo vio-

Mientras en el palacio de Jade las hembras se estaban dando un baño juntas, Hinata solo estaba en la tina recostada y suspiro cansada.

El entrenamiento desnudas estuvo muy bien no? -dijo Hinata sonriendo-

Si debo admitir que siempre quise intentarlo aunque fuera una vez -dijo Tigresa sonriendo-

Yo una vez entrene desnuda bajo una cascada -dijo Mei Ling sentada en una banca poniendo jabón en su pelaje para lavarlo un poco- me pueden ayudar a tallar mi espalda? -Hinata sonrió y se levanto para ayudarla tomo el jabón y empezó a tallarle la espalda- gracias

Vaya Mei Ling tu pelaje es muy suave -dijo Hinata sintiendo toda su espalda hasta su trasero-

Gracias le doy un tiempo a las cremas y lociones -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo- pero mi orgullo son mis pechos de 80 centímetros -alzo el pecho haciendo que su busto rebotara un poco-

Ja yo mido 85 centímetros -dijo Hinata pegando sus senos a la espalda de Mei Ling y comenzó a tallarlos de arriba abajo para presumirlos- que te parecen?

Si son grandes y suaves -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo en eso Hinata paso sus manos por sus espalda para sujetar sus senos y comenzó a moverlos- Aaa ahí no toques tengo cosquillas -Mei Ling gimió un poco sonrojándose-

Vaya si que son grandes -dijo Hinata sonriendo y comenzó a masajearlos con mas fuerza, mientras las dos estaban ahí Tigresa tenía media cabeza hundida en el agua viendo todo junto con las dos serpientes-

A ver aquí aquí -Hinata paso sus manos entre las piernas de Mei Ling tocando su vagina y le metió un dedo- lo vaya alguien se estuvo tocando hace rato -sintió que su vagina estaba mojada y Mei Ling estaba gimiendo por que estaba sensible todavía- veamos si te correspondo muy rápido -la masturbo mucho metiendo sus dedos haciendo que Mie Ling gimiera hasta que sea corrió soltando un ligero roció de excitación- vaya estabas muy sensible -Hinata sonrió viendo su mano la cual estaba mojada- a ver tu Tigresa a ver si tienes cosquillas-volteo a ver a Tigresa la cual se sonrojo y se fue alejando un poco asustada- no tengas miedo es normal -alzo las manos moviendo los dedos, Tigresa se abrazo de una roca esperando al malo, Hinata no le dio tiempo y le salto encima tocándole los pechos y los masajeo mientras estaba encima de ella- 78 centímetros que lindos

No son lindos y deja de estarme presumiendo tus senos -dijo Tigresa entre gemidos, Hinata apretó mas sus senos y le masajeo la marina solo frotando un poco con su mano, Tigresa trato de aguantar pero soltó un gemido cuando sintió el dedo de Hinata entrar en su vagina- ya déjame

Se nota que tu también te la estuviste jugando verdad traviesa? -dijo Hinata sonriendo y Tigresa soltó un poco de su excitación- lo ven no hay nada de malo -Hinata se levanto solo para que todas la vieran de forma avergonzada y sonrojadas- bueno cambiando de tema como creen que están los chicos en el torneo?

Yo creo que Po debe estar dando su máximo esfuerzo ahora -dijo Tigresa sonriendo imaginándose a su novio peleando contra quien sabe quien-

Regresando al torneo Po estaba gritando liberando un aura muy fuerte de energía morada y negra, Izanamy estaba frente a él aguantando el viento, uno una gran resplandor e Izanamy se cubrió siendo empujado por la energía, abrió los ojos viendo a Po el cual tenía una gran esfera de fuego en sus manos mientras reía.

No eso es imposible -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Eso piensas pero usando una parte mi fuerza cree esta esfera de fuego negra con esto podré hacerte volar en pedazos -dijo Po sonriendo- si quieres esquivarlo pues hazlo pero la explosión seria tan fuerte que hará volar el lugar entero dime que vas a hacer?! -se empezó a reír un poco-

Se ve que aun no entiendes las cosas pero bueno lánzala te prometo que no me moveré de aquí -dijo Izanamy sonriendo, Po le hizo caso y la disparo hacia el, Izanamy extendió los brazos y la atrapo, fue empujado un poco por la energía, pero hundió los pies un poco y sonrió- toma te lo regreso -Izanamy comenzó a correr un poco y libero energía blanca, corrió un poco y le dio una patada con el empeine hasta que la esfera fue disparada hacia Junjie-

Que?! -Junjie la esquivo y la esfera cayó afuera creando una explosión algo fuerte dejando sorprendidos a muchos- ten mas cuidado casi me matas estupido!

Cállate si se me da la gana te mato después -dijo Po sonriendo, Izanamy solo se quedo parado frente a el- y bien por que me demuestras tu verdadero poder -Izanamy lo pensó un poco se cruzo de brazos, mientras con James y Byakun, ellos solo estaban en las gradas viéndose a los ojos-

Dime también piensas pelear? -dijo James viendo a Byakun-

No me interesa pelear ahora tal vez el orbe me manipule pero yo se como manipular la oscuridad por otra parte Po no -dijo Byakun sonriendo, sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad y el poder oscuro de su cuerpo desapareció-

Estabas fingiendo todo el tiempo?! -dijo James sorprendido-

No solo desde el inicio pero tenía que concentrarme para deshacer el efecto oscuro sobre mi -dijo Byakun sentándose en la banca- como yo tengo poderes oscuros en mi gema los puedo almacenar y manejarlos a mi antojo pero Po es otro caso el no sabe cómo usarlos y no tiene ese poder o control por eso su mente está siendo controlada -vio a Po en el centro del campo-

Si había olvidado que nuestras gemas ya tienen el elemento oscuridad -dijo James sentándose en la banca- sigues cansado?

Si esa energía al irse me dejo debilitado -dijo Byakun sudando se notaba agitado- veamos que van a hacer

Bien si tanto lo quieres te mostrare mis habilidades -Izanamy se hinco un poco y comenzó a gritar levemente, el aura a su alrededor se volvió blanca pero en eso comenzó a volver roja y aparecieron destellos negros también, su pelaje en los brazos y cola se volvió blanco pero en sus brazos su pelaje se comenzó a volver rayado, en sus brazos aparecieron rayas negras, poco a poco su pelaje empezó a tener destellos rojos, Izanamy dio un grito mas fuerte liberando un poder rojo y negro de todo su cuerpo, Po y los demás vieron a Izanamy el cual estaba emanando un poder algo grande, Izanamy se calmo y sonrió- este es mi modo oscuro, quieres continuar?

Con gusto -dijo Po sonriendo y comenzó a emanar energía morada de todo su cuerpo mientras se ponía en su pose de combate-

Izanamy y Po avanzaron hasta que chocaron los puños, los dos se alejaron saltando y volvieron a chocar sus brazos haciendo una onda de sonido, los dos comenzaron a pelear de forma rápida, Po le dio una patada a Izanamy en el mentón alejándolo, Izanamy solo se hizo hacia atrás y saltó sobre sus manos,Po avanzó y lanzó un golpe horizontal soltando energía, Izanamy lo sujeto del brazo y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago alejándolo, Izanamy avanzo pero le dio un golpe en la mejilla, Izanamy solo retrocedió un poco y Po lanzó otro golpe, Izanamy lo sujeto del puño y le regreso el golpe en el estomago, avanzó dandole una tacleada con el hombro derecho y lo fue empujando un poco, Po lo sujeto en un abrazo y lo lanzó hacia un muro, Izanamy se dio vuelta quedando parado en una roca, formo una esfera roja en las manos y la disparo soltando un golpe, Po le dio un golpe a la esfera para romperla pero al romperla apareció otra dandole una leve explosión en el pecho, Po solo soltó un golpe liberando el humo y avanzó hacia Izanamy, los dos lanzaron un golpe con el codo y comenzaron a pelear rápido, Izanamy giro y le dio un golpe en la espalda a Po con ambas manos juntas, Po solo grito un poco, giro y le dio una patada de talón, Izanamy la bloqueo con los brazos cruzados, pero fue empujado por la fuerza de Po, Po avanzó su lanzó un golpe liberando fuego, Izanamy lanzó un golpe liberando energía en una gran esfera roja, el fuego de Po fue apagado un poco y los dos saltaron hacia atrás , Po formo un rayo de color negro en todo su brazo derecho y lanzó un golpe vertical librando el rayo que fue avanzando, Izanamy lo esquivo saltando hacia la derecha y lanzó tres esferas hacia Po, Po solo soltó un golpe horizontal liberando energía y detuvo las esferas, Izanamy avanzó y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho alejándolo un poco, Po solo se dio vuelta quedando de pie, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo, Izanamy le dio un golpe desviándola, Po apareció y le dio una patada en la cara, avanzó y lanzó un golpe, Izanamy desapareció enseguida y apareció detrás de el dandole una patada en la espalda, Po solo giro y lanzó una patada con el empeine, Izanamy la bloqueo con el brazo y lanzó un golpe, Po se acostó el en suelo y la esquivo, se paro de un salto y lanzó un golpe con energía concentrada en su brazo, Izanamy salto hacia atrás y el golpe dio en la plataforma dejando un agujero leve, Izanamy avanzó y lanzó una patada con la planta, Po se cruzo de brazos para bloquearla, Izanamy quedo de pie y Po lanzó una patada dandole en la mejilla, Izanamy reaccionó a tiempo y le dio una patada en la cara también,los dos se alejaron un poco quedando en una esquina de la plataforma.

Izanamy salto hacia Po y este lanzó una esfera algo grande de energía morada y negra, Izanamy solo la tomo en sus manos y la desvío al cielo solo para que Po le diera un golpe en el estomago, Izanamy grito un poco y alzo el brazo dandole un codazo en la cabeza, Izanamy le dio una patada con la planta en el mentón haciendo que se alejara un poco, formo una esfera roja del tamaño de su pecho y la disparo, Po la sujeto que ambas manos siendo empujado hasta que la desvío a las gradas creando una leve explosión, Po avanzó corriendo e Izanamy igual avanzó hacia el, los dos se dieron un golpe en la cara cruzando sus brazos, Izanamy le dio un golpe a Po en el estomago y Po le regreso una patada, Izanamy le dio un golpe en la mejilla y Po lanzó un golpe pero Izanamy lo bloqueo con la muñeca haciendo un eco por los impactos, los dos comenzaron a lanzar golpes veloces solo para darle al otro, Izanamy bloqueaba y le regresaba los golpes igual que Po, Po solo desvío un golpeen forma horizontal y libero fuego cerca de la cara de Izanamy creando un leve cortina de humo, Izanamy se inclinó hacia tras con unos leves rasguños en la cara y le dio a una patada en el mentón, Po se dio la vuelta lanzando un golpe pero Izanamy se dio la vuelta saltando con sus manos, ambos se quedaron quietos viéndose a los ojos.


	11. Chapter 11

Estoy sorprendido pensé que había entrenado duramente en Japón jamás me imagine que había alguien tuviera la misma fuerza que yo, a mi no me engañas tu también entrenaste todo este tiempo pero con quien? -dijo Izanamy serio-

Te equivocas puede ser que tu hayas entrenado mucho mas que yo pero yo tuve un entrenar en el palacio de Jade y me dieron esta gema que absorbe energía por eso soy mas fuerte el método es de lo mas estupido -dijo Po serio y molesto-

Bien entiendo usaste atajos pero también puedo notar que si hiciste un esfuerzo -dijo Izanamy serio-

Basta de charlas -dijo Po avanzando lanzando un golpe, Izanamy salto a un lado y lanzó una patada al mentón, Po la esquivo y lanzó una esfera de trueno negra, Izanamy se cruzo de brazos creando una leve explosión, los dos avanzaron intercambiando golpes y apartas por las energías de ambos se creaba un aura de energía por los impactos de los dos, la plataforma se estaba destruyendo bastante por la pelea, Izanamy lanzó un golpe soltando energía, Po lo esquivo saltando hacia la derecha, formo una esfera de fuego negro y la disparo, Izanamy la sujeto y la desvío, Po comenzó a correr y disparo fuego rodeando a Izanamy, Izanamy las fue desviando golpeándolas hasta que Po alzo los abrazos y los bajo golpeando el suelo, varias rocas salieron del suelo en dos líneas y cuatro rocas salieron alrededor de Izanamy y lo fueron apretando, Izanamy grito un poco y extendió los brazos empujando las rocas para que lo aplastaran, Izanamy grito liberando energía, una corriente de agua lo sujeto de la pierna izquierda, el se fijo y vio a Po el cual sonrió dandole una descarga de color negra en todo el cuerpo, las rocas lo aplastaron haciendo una parada por las cuatro rocas- lo ves no me puedes vencer jajajaja

Po se reía viendo las rocas, pero se quedo cayado al sentir como la plataforma estaba temblando y las rocas s fueron rompiendo con destellos rojos, Izanamy grito liberando energía rompiendo las rocas, tomo las rocas laterales en sus manos y avanzó hacia Po, le dio un golpe con las rocas dandole a todo el cuerpo, lanzó su segundo golpe dandole al lado derecho de Po y las rocas se rompieron por el impacto, Izanamy avanzó y siguió golpeando a Po en el estomago y lo alejó dandole una patada en el mentón, Po solo dio la vuelta retrajo los brazos con entrando fuego y lo disparo, Izanamy se preparó pero el fuego le dio a la plataforma debajo de los pies de Izanamy, el fuego termino en una ráfaga explotando frente a Izanamy, todos vieron la explosión Po sonrió pero Izanamy salió entre el fuego y le dio un golpe en el estomago soltando energía roja Izanamy tenía tenía heridas en el cuerpo por el fuego, Po solo cayó rodando en el suelo de la plataforma, los dos avanzaron y comenzó a pelear de nuevo, esta vez chocaron sus puños soltando energía, los dos saltaron hacia atrás, Po formo una esfera muy gran de energía color morada entre sus manos, Izanamy retrajo sus manos en sus costillas del lado derecho ha, tenía las manos casi juntas una encima de la otra, las manos abiertas y los dedos casi doblados, comenzó a formar una esfera de color roja que brillaba con fuerza, Izanamy extendió los brazos quedando con las muñecas juntas y los dedos quedaron doblados con las manos extendidas, los ataques chocaron creando una colisión, los dos estaban formando una esfera por la cercanía de los dos, uno tomaba ventaja y el otro le regresaba la fuerza, los dos será tuvieron estables mientras la plataforma volaba en pedazos, la esfera termino explotando afectando a los dos, la explosión creo un gran resplandor cegando a los que estaban en el lugar, Izanamy salió volando a un lado y Po por el otro, los dos terminaron chocando en las rocas del muro, los dos estaban heridos y con algunas manchas de sangre en el rostro, Po tenía su ropa algo desgarrada y manchas leves de sangre en la cabeza y hocico, con Izanamy el tenía manchas de sangre en el hocico y una ligera cortada en la frente, su playera estaba rota del hombro izquierdo revelando la mitad de su pecho y algunas cortadas en el pantalón .

Rayos que poder tan destructivo tiene -Izanamy salió de las rocas- si Shifu y Grulla no encuentran a esos leopardos Po no podrá aguantar y su cuerpo podría terminar siendo consumido por la oscuridad si no se dan prisa el recto se hará permanente, debo dejarlo inconsciente o lo mato cualquiera de las dos ¿Grulla Shifu dense prisa? -solo salió de los escombros, afuera del estadio Grulla seguía volando con el maestro en su espalda los dos seguían buscando a Junjie-

Grulla ves algo? -dijo Shifu serio-

No maestro pero creo que encontré a un leopardo de Junjie -dijo Grulla viendo a uno de los leopardos con el brazo vendado tenía algo en las manos y parecía cansado y herido-

Síguelo debe saber algo -Shifu le ordenó y Grulla bajo en picada hacia el leopardo , cuando estuvo cerca le dio una patada detrás de la cabeza haciendo que cayera de cara al suelo, Grulla lo sujetó colocando su mano encima de su espalda el leopardo soltó el orbe que tenía en las manos- ríndete ya no tienes a donde ir

Si lo se maestro Shifu -dijo el leopardo cansado- ya no puedo seguir con esto

De que hablas? -dijo Shifu confundido y tomo el orbe en sus manos-

Junjie casa vez esta mas loco ya no puedo seguir así y tampoco ellos -el leopardo vio hacia enfrente viendo a sus compañeros- por favor detengan a Junjie

Lo haremos eso ténganlo por seguro -dijo Shifu serio- pero todos acompáñenme deben estar presentes por sus actos -Grulla solo uso sus poderes haciendo que agua apareciera en forma de cadenas atadas a sus cuerpos manteniendo a los cinco leopardos en fila- vamos de regreso al estadio -todos asintieron pero en el estadio a lo lejos uno una gran explosión de fuego y energía haciendo que todos se sorprendieran bastante- que fue eso?

Creo que fue una de las técnicas de Po -dijo Grulla sorprendido-

Date prisa Grulla -Shifu volvió a montar a Grulla y ellas se fueron rumbo al estadio-

En el sea dio había una gran colisión, Po e Izanamy estaban forcejeando mientras se sujetaban los puños, el lado de Po había un fuego negro mientras que del lado de Izanamy había una energía roja y negra, los dos se separaron, Po concentro fuego en sus manos con un aura de rayos, comenzó a lanzar golpes contra Izanamy soltando bolas de fuego a una gran velocidad, Izanamy solo salgo de lado a lado concentrando energía en sus brazos y comenzó a hacer lo mismo que Po, los dos estaban lanzándose golpes soltando energías, los ataques de ambos fueron chocando dejando una gran onda de sonido y eco en todo el estadio, la colisión de los dos estaba pareja hasta parecía que energía se mezclaba y rompía cada muro hasta la plataforma volaba en pedazos, los dos se detuvieron, Izanamy salto a un lado y Po lo fue buscando, Izanamy apareció corriendo frente a el, Po se preparó esperando el ataque peroIzanamy comenzó a moverse muy rápido hasta parecía que había dejado clones o imágenes de el alrededor de Po, Izanamy apareció dandole un golpe en la mejilla que lo estrello en el suelo dejando un agujero en la plataforma, Po se levanto y siguió buscando a Izanamy había muchos y no sabia cual era el original, Po solo comenzó a empeñar energía de su cuerpo y siguió su ejemplo dejando imágenes de Po que parecían estar corriendo por la plataforma, Po e Izanamy chocaron los brazos creando una onda de sonido muy fuerte, los dos comenzaron a pelear de nuevo pero esta vez corregid o por el lugar, todos los que estaban viendo la pelea se cubrían los oídos por los fuertes sonidos de los golpes.

Esta pelea es espantosa -dijo una cabra macho sorprendido-

Es verdad y si no la vemos nos arrepentiremos siempre -dijo un toro sonriendo-

Los dos se dieron un golpe cruzando los brazos y saltaron hacia atrás, Po golpeo el suelo y una línea de rocas estaba saliendo con rumbo a Izanamy, Izanamy lo noto y comenzó a salir hacia tras usando sus manos, salieron cuatro rocas puntiagudas del suelo, Izanamy se detuvo y una roca iba a golpearlo pero le dio un golpe rompiéndola en pedazos, Po formo una esfera de fuego algo grande y la disparo hacia Izanamy, Izanamy solo salto hacia un lado, usando su velocidad apareció a la derecha de Po dandole una patada de talón en la cara que lo arrojó lejos, Po dio una vuelta en el aire y quedo a cuatro patas, aplico fuerza al suelo y salió un torrente de agua debajo de Izanamy atrapándolo, concentro rayos en su mano y la disparo hacia torrente donde estaba atrapado Izanamy, Izanamy formo una esfera en sus manos y salió un rayo de energía que lo saco de la corriente hasta que cayó al suelo dejando algunas grietas donde cayó, Po avanzó y le dio un cabezazo en el pecho alejándolo, formo una esfera de fuego y la disparo, Izanamy reaccionó y salto a cuatro patas a un lugar evitando el ataque, Po lo busco pero lo que recibió fue un cabezazo de Izanamy en su frente, Izanamy giro un poco y le dio una patada en las costillas alejándolo,formo una esfera de energía negra en sus manos y la disparo hacia Po creando una leve cortina de humo, Izanamy se fijo a ver si Po salía pero no había rastros de el, Po había salido de un agujero detrás de Izanamy y le dio una patada en la espalda, Izanamy se alejo un poco y Po lo siguió, Izanamy grito un poco expulsando un aura roja y le dio un golpe en la mejilla haciendo que gritara un poco, Izanamy concentro energía de nuevo y lanzó una patada, Po reaccionó concentrando energía en su cuerpo y bloqueo la patada con el brazo izquierdo, lanzó un golpe e Izanamy lo sujeto, Izanamy le regreso el golpe y Po lo bloqueo con el brazo, los dos fueron peleando usando mas fuerza hasta crear ecos por los golpes, Izanamy desapareció y apareció encima de Po dandole un codazo en la cabeza, Po se paro de manos y lanzó una patada a Izanamy en sus costillas, se paro y formo una esfera de energía morada algo grande y la cubrió de una energía de rayos y fuego, Izanamy se paro y extendió los brazos extendiendo las manos y formo una esfera roja y negra, ambos dispararon y se creo una explosión por el choque de ambos ataques, los dos estaban jadeando y respirando agitados en un extremo del estadio.

Bien hecho Po haces que la pelea se emocionante -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

Cállate -dijo Po molesto su cuerpo estaba llegando al limite _"que me pasa? Siento que el cuerpo me pesa y que estoy perdiendo la vista"_ la vista de Po se comenzó a nublar un poco-

Ya veo ya estas llegando al limite y no te quedan fuerzas para pelear -dijo Izanamy serio-

Eso no es cierto aun tengo fuerzas de sobra para pelear -dijo Po sudando-

A mi no me engañas mi último ataque si te afecto a puesto que estas haciendo un gran esfuerzo para quedarte de pie ahora mismo también tu cuerpo sufrió muchas heridas tanto que debe estar fallando ahora mismo al final terminaras cansado, herido y sin oportunidad de moverte -dijo Izanamy sonriendo-

No! Eso no! -Po grito liberando mas energía, extendió los brazos formando látigos de energía de trueno morada, lanzó un golpe vertical e Izanamy lo esquivo saltando hacia un lado y Po lanzó un segundo golpe horizontal pero estaba vez le dio a Izanamy en la espalda electrocutando todo su cuerpo, Izanamy grito un poco y Po le dio un segundo golpe con el otro látigo en el cuerpo- ríndete Izanamy si no eres un guardián no podrás ganar jaja

No hay que ser un guardián...para ganarle a ...uno pero quien dice que...no soy un guardián de Japón -dijo Izanamy con dificultad debido a que aguantaba el dolor, se fue levantando un poco y su energía comenzó a volverse negra con detalles rojizos, todo su cuerpo se envolvió en un viento rojo que formo una esfera- Técnica Inugami -sus ojos brillaron de un color rojo sangriento su pelaje comenzó a cambiar a blanco con unas marcas en las mejillas de color rojas en forma triangular, colocó los puños frente a el concentrado energía, los alzo y favorito un poco- Explosión Lunar! -golpeo el suelo con ambos puños liberando la energía en forma de una esfera que le dio a Po deshaciendo su técnica y fue empujado hasta que dio con un muro y se quedo quieto ahí, Izanamy solo se quedo hincado respirando agitado-

Esto a...un...no termina -Po se movió un poco pero su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, _"ya no tengo fuerza no me queda nada"_ Izanamy apareció frente a el y golpeo su frente con dos de sus dedos dejándolo inconsciente, el cuerpo de Po volvió a la normalidad igual que dejo de emanar esa energía-

Jeje se acabo -Izanamy sonrió confiado, todo el lugar había sido destruido por los ataques de Po e Izanamy- creo que peleamos con mucho entusiasmo -usando la vista busco a Junjie el cual estaba debajo de roca con algo de suciedad en su ropa- maldito ahora veras -salto hasta llegar con Junjie el cual comenzó a gruñir al verlo- bien ahora solo queda matarte

Matarme? Je estas equivocado niño yo soy un maestro de Kung fu si me matas estarías violando el tratado de paz entre China y Japón -dijo Junjie sonriendo pero Izanamy seguía seria- que harás no puedes hacer nada estas fuera de tus tierras yo en cambio me hice sin castigo

Yo no diría eso -dijo El emperador serio detrás de ellos con la princesa a su lado- Junjie por tus actos de traición hacia la corona te sentencio a ser ejecutado -Junjie se asusto un poco- por el -señaló a Izanamy el cual sonrió mientras Junjie solo retrocedió-

Ni creas que me ganaras -dijo Junjie en pose de combate-

Estupido -dijo Izanamy retrayendo su brazo derecho formando una esfera roja y la lanzó hacia el, Junjie trato de defenderse pero el ataque le gano y lo fue empujando un poco hasta hacer que se fuera al cielo y explotara- se acabo su majestad

Si por suerte si -dijo el emperador tranquilo, las horas pasaron y Po despertó algo agitado-

Que me paso? -dijo Po viendo a los lado viendo que seguía en el estadio pero tenía el cuerpo vendado y adolorido-

Tuviste dos peleas muy largas -dijo Byakun sonriendo viendo a Po-

Que nos paso? -dijo Po confundido-

Larga historia pero lo importante es que el emperador tiene que dar un anuncio por eso no nos hemos ido todavía -dijo Byakun viendo al emperador hablando con algunos guardias, se dio vuelta y se aclaró la garganta, todos se reunieron para verlo-

Bien después de mucho pensarlo he decidido algo -dijo el emperador serio y todos los machos se acercaron para escucharlo esperando la respuesta o palabras que querían _"que diga que el torneo se cancela que se cancela, no quiero el premio"_ todos pensaron lo mismo- el torneo sigue por la mano de mi hija -las quejas comenzaron y también Po y Byakun se unieron, todos le lanzaban insultos del por que seguir con el torneo- escuchen se que todos no quieren esto pero mi hija merece a alguien que la cuide y mi nieto es todo! Soy el emperador me deben hacer caso y tu también Izanamy

QUEEEEE?! -Izanamy le grito molesto ya tenía algunas vendas en el cuerpo- todavía que salvó a tu hija y así me pagas maldito gato ruco! Nosotros no merecemos pelear por tu hija no merecemos este trato! -todos le dieron la razón-

Es verdad la emperatriz puede escoger a su pareja! -Po grito con mucha fuerza llamando la atención de Izanamy-

Espera Po -Po le puso atención a Izanamy- la llamaste emperatriz acaso? -Po asintió- cuando la nombro emperatriz?

Hace tres meses le dio el título y su corona -dijo Po serio e Izanamy alzo las orejas sorprendido- que dije algo malo? -Izanamy no contesto y busco a Bruce el cual le dio un libro pequeño con un símbolo Chino que decía reglas- y ese reglamento -Izanamy busco hasta que dio con algo que lo hizo sonreír-

Emperador -Izanamy salto hasta estar cerca de ellos- dígame usted nombro emperatriz a Ichihime hace tres meses eso es verdad?

Si por que? -dijo el emperador serio-

Bueno señor según el reglamento de China para la familia real que encontré en su oficina el día que me llamo -Izanamy mostró el libro y lo hojeo un poco- sección bublibu pi no se aquí! -señalo algo- según si el emperador nombra a su heredero gobernante de su nación dicho heredero se convierte en el gobernante sobre el reino legalmente y sobre el emperador anterior, solo el emperador anterior puede regresar al poder si el heredero muere -cerro el libro- en otras palabras Ichihime es la emperatriz ahora es decir que su palabra es ley y la de usted son solo consejos al a ver cedido su corona -Izanamy sonrió con malicia igual que todo el público-

Bueno eso yo...no lo permito ella...es incapaz lo se -dijo el emperador nervioso-

A es verdad padre ya lo recuerdo el reglamento para el emperador dice que cuando se cede la corona al heredero legítimo se pierde todo poder legal sobre las tierras hasta que el heredero muera o regrese la corona al ser mentalmente incapaz cosa que no pasa -dijo Ichihime sonriendo, su padre trato de decir algo pero lo interrumpió- esa ley la firmaste tu y yo como emperatriz de China declaró que el torneo queda cancelado -todos los machos quedaron gritando de emoción y felicidad- con ayuda de las niñeras del palacio criare al próximo heredero y cuando llegue el momento el tomará el trono claro que si alguien se quiere casar conmigo se puede...-se escucharon varios sonidos de pisadas y solo quedo el polvo por que los machos se habían ido corriendo como locos- quedar aquí... -y así los machos se salvaron de casarse y de una tragedia-

 **Relleno-** aparece Izanamy sonriendo con una playera roja con el cuello levantado y abierto, en la espalda tenía el símbolo Go, debajo usaba una playera azul de cuello redondo y usaba un pantalón negro con una cinta azul oscura, sonríe y saluda.

Hola a todos bueno el torneo ha terminado y tengo un par de notas del autor -saca un par de notas en papel amarillo- bueno primero se le ocurrió unas ideas para un siguiente fic terminando este en donde Happosai vuelve mm ya veo -se nota sorprendido- bueno al parecer mi novia, mis hermanas y unos nuevos personajes volvemos, también parece que Mono conocerá a alguien especial que le cambiara el mundo por completo -se ríe un poco- una "hembra" -hace comillas- se llamara el atrevido cambio de género donde Po y los demás tendrán aventuras pero con el genero cambiado y creo que esto también me afecta a mi -le sale una gota de sudor- también una cosa más uso algunas cosas de Dragón ball en el torneo debido a que le encanta mucho y pues es la única serie donde ha visto torneos así, bueno por ultimo un tipo no diré quien -sonríe- ha estado pidiendo mucha cosa sexual bueno el próximo capítulo serán de puras cosas M también posible aparezca el nuevo heredero del trono de China -aparece una loba de pelaje blanco excepto en la cabeza la cual estaba peinado de forma lacea era un poco baja y usaba un pantalón negro, playera de tirantes y una sudadero negra-

Hola soy Luceli -dijo la loba sonriendo dejando un poco sorprendido a Izanamy- hola querido

Hola linda que haces aquí? -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Bueno pues vine a ayudarte un poco -Luceli sonríe un poco- bueno para el fic "El atrevido cambio de Género" Po y los demás cambiaran su sexo es decir si Po es macho se convertirá en hembra por culpa de Happosai será una historia corta pero con mucha comedia sexy y algunas escenas sexuales debido a que se quiere aprovechar lo que se pueda del genero cambiado y también -sonríe de forma pervertida viendo a Izanamy- si yo me convierto en macho y tu en hembra jugare mucho contigo en tus hoyos -Izanamy se pone pálido- apuesto que Tigresa pensara igual jaja con Po hasta el punto de hacerlo llorar de miedo -sonríe- bueno nos despedimos y nos veremos en otro momento ahora que lo pienso podrán sobrevivir a estar en otro genero un año?


	12. Chapter 12

**Salvándose del emperador**

En el camino del torneo al palacio de Jade, James, Shifu, Grulla, Mantis, Mono, Bruce, Izanamy, Saru y Clent estaban corriendo lo más rápido que podían en el caso de Grulla volaba, James y Mono llevaban cargando a Byakun el cual estaba herido, lo mismo pasaba con Po, Bruce e Izanamy lo cargaban con los brazos alzados y corrían a su máxima velocidad.

Chicos ya llevamos corriendo casi una hora creen que ya se olvidaron del asunto del matrimonio arreglado? -dijo Po algo nervioso-

A quien le importa? solo estamos escapando del emperador por que dijo que buscaría la forma de arreglarnos un matrimonio con la emperatriz! -Izanamy grito mientras corría- o que te quieres casar con la emperatriz masoquista?! -Po se puso nervioso y casi morado al imaginarse como la princesa lo tendría atado de manos y pies mientras lo golpeaba en el cuerpo con un látigo-

No quiero! -dijo Po asustado y se bajo y comenzó a correr- y conociendo a mi padre aceptara la propuesta de matrimonio por el dinero a la primera debemos correr más rápido y llegar al valle!

Pero hay algo que no entiendo -dijo James extrañado-

Dense Prisa el emperador esta cerca con su legión! -Byakun les grito y estos apretaron el paso-

Como es que llegamos a esto?! -James estaba corriendo y gritando mientras atrás de ellos estaba el emperador con su ejército de rinocerontes-

Haré que uno de ustedes!, excepto Shifu, se case con mi hija! -el emperador estaba gritando persiguiéndolos con espada en mano-

 _ **Una hora antes-**_ Po y compañía habían terminado el torneo y todos se estaban retirando del lugar, Izanamy estaba con sus amigos con pocas vendas en el cuerpo y una banda en la mejilla derecha, ellos estaban hablando sobre un tema.

Oigan y ahora que vamos a hacer con los temas de la mercancía? -dijo Saru confundido-

No lo se pero creo que deberías tratarlo cuando el emperador este menos loco -dijo Izanamy viendo como el anterior emperador trataba de conversar a su hija que el matrimonio era algo que necesitaba pero la princesa no estaba deacuerdo, solo le dio la espalda y llego un grupo de rinocerontes con Su atada de manos y pies a una lanza, Ichihime sonrió y les hizo señas para que la siguieran- bueno creo que mejor nos vamos ya

Ya se deben ir? -dijo Po sonriendo con su grupo atrás de ellos y todos los vieron-

Si creo que es lo mejor antes de que llegue a un extremo mas alto que el torneo obligatorio -dijo Izanamy algo preocupado-

Y que puede hacer ir a buscar a sus padres para hacer un matrimonio arreglado a cambio de tierras y oro? -dijo Mantis sonriendo pero en eso apareció una figura detrás de ellos-

Conque un matrimonio arreglado?! Eso es bueno y la solución! -dijo el emperador riendo y todos los machos se quedaron en fila india nerviosos y temblando- si iré a buscar a sus padres para que uno de ustedes Tu! -los señaló y comenzó con Izanamy _"por que a mi?"_ Pensó nervioso- tus padres donde están?!

A mi ni me vea -dijo Izanamy alzando las manos y le mostró su cuarto dedo de la mano izquierda- mire mire mire! Ya estoy casado no estoy libre! -el emperador vio el anillo y se fue con otro, Izanamy cayó al suelo casi blanco del miedo _"que suerte que tenía el anillo de compromiso conmigo"_ pensó-

Tu! -señalo a James el cual alzo las manos asustado- tus padres rápido!

Yo no tengo, solo tengo a mi maestro soy huérfano! -dijo James asustado, el emperador solo le gruño cerca de la cara-

Díganme quien mas es huérfano?! -dijo el emperador molesto, Mono, Saru, Clent, Bruce y Byakun alzaron un brazo asustados _"nos salvamos?"_ Pensaron nerviosos- rayos sin sus padres son libres y tienen independencia, se salvaron pusilánimes -los machos suspiraron aliviados y el emperador vio que Mantis, Grulla y Po no habían alzado el brazo y ellos se pusieron nerviosos- ustedes todavía tienen un padre con vida? -los machos asintieron, se acercó a cada uno de ellos, tomo a Grulla de las patas y luego del cuello y lo estiro, lo reviso del pecho y lo volteo de cabeza, solo gruño y lo tiro a un lado, vio a Mantis ni siquiera lo noto, luego fue con Po, lo vio de pies a cabeza, le toco los músculos, estiró su brazo y tallo su brazo, apretó su cara para verlo-

Que le esta haciendo? -dijo Byakun en un susurro-

Creo que lo inspecciona -dijo Bruce nervioso, en eso el emperador le ha río el hocico a Po y metió sus brazo en su boca- ok ya perdió la cabeza -el emperador chasqueo los dedos y la doctora Sarenji llego y se puso un guante blanco, eso dejo nervioso a Po y el emperador saco su brazo de la boca de Po, le hizo señas y la doctora metió su mano en el pantalón de Po para revisarle los genitales, Po se avergonzó y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos _"eso es ser extremista!"_ Pensaron todos-

Y bien como esta? -dijo emperador serio-

Se nota que es un candidato muy bueno -dijo la doctora sacando la mano y quitándose los guantes-

Que me va hacer? -dijo Po asustado-

Quien se casara con mi hija serás Tu! -el emperador lo señalo y Po grito sorprendido y los demás lo vieron con los ojos en blanco-

Yo no me puedo casar yo estoy casado! Lo juro por el kung fu! -Po entro en pánico y estaba asustado, los demás lo veían como si tal vez se hubiera salvado y el emperador lo veo serio-

Lo estas? -dijo el emperador serio viéndolo a los ojos-

Si lo juro mi esposa es la maestra Tigresa! -dijo Po nervioso _"me salve!"_ Pensó feliz-

Y donde esta tu anillo?! -dijo el emperador serio y Po se puso nervioso _"ya se fregó"_ pensaron los machos-

Esta en el palacio de Jade era para que no se me perdiera si eso paso -dijo Po nervioso y se rió un poco-

Quiero comprobarlo -dijo el emperador serio-

Oigan Po sabe mentir? -dijo Saru en un susurro a los demás-

No y suele decir la verdad cuando se pone nervioso como ahora -dijo Mantis nervioso viendo a Po como estaba por hablar-

La verdad la verdad yo...yo...no..es ver...-Po estaba por decir la verdad pero Izanamy y Bruce tomaron a Po en sus brazos comenzaron correr como locos-

Esperen devuélvanme a ese panda! -el emperador los fue siguiendo- todos los guardias tráiganme a ese grupo pero a la de Ya! -todos los guardias fueron por ellos y emperador también fue corriendo **-en la actualidad-**

Es verdad toda la culpa la tiene Mantis! -dijo Mono corriendo desesperado-

Debemos seguir moviéndonos -dijo Grulla volando-

Es inútil me van a atrapar y me colgaran como premio de casería! -dijo Po asustado-

Corran lo mejor que puedan! Corran más rápido que el viento! -Izanamy grito y todos comenzaron a correr más rápido dando leves gritos, usaron mas fuerza hasta que comenzaron a gritar y a correr lo más rápido posible, algunos alzaron las manos y cerraron los ojos, sus piernas parecían casi invisibles y dejaban un rastro de polvo en su camino, la distancia entre el emperador y ellos se hacia un poco mas larga-

Será que esto funcionara?! -James gritó desesperado-

A QUIEN LE IMPORTA SOLO CORRE LO MAS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDAS! -Byakun grito desesperado, todos fuero huyendo como pudieron-

Mientras en el cuarto de la princesa Ichihime ella se estaba vistiendo con un traje negro el cual era un vestido negro ajustado al cuerpo, el vestido le tapaba la mitad de los pechos, usaba una pantaletas negra con una falda corta de una tela algo transparente, usaba guantes largos que cubrían casi todo su brazo de color negro y botas negras de tacón alto, estaba vestida como una ama, camino un poco sonriendo viendo que tenía a Su atada, las cuerdas la tenían atada de las muñecas y tobillos con las piernas abiertas, las cinta tenían rombo ideas en el pecho hasta su vagina, los pechos los tenía colgando, estaba colgada del techo por las cuerdas.

Bien ya estamos aquí es hora de divertirme un rato -dijo Ichihime sonriendo-

Si mi ama Ichihime -dijo Su sonrojada, Ichihime metió un dedo en su boca y lo mojo un poco, ella se acercó con el dedo ensalivado y se lo metió en su vagina, Su gimió un poco-

Vaya este lugar esta muy feliz -dijo Ichihime masturbando s Su mientras esta desprendía mucho liquido por la excitación, Ichihime alzó su mano sacando las garras y le dio un golpe en el trasero con la palma, Su grito un poco gimiendo, le dio otro mas dejándole una leve marca de sus garras-

Si Haaw mi reina! -Su grito un poco sonriendo, Ichihime saco las garras y le fue rasgando un poco el vientre dejándole leves heridas- Si Aaaa mas! -Ichihime sonrió y alzo la otra mano dandole un golpe en su trasero, le daba golpes más y más fuerte dejando a Su mas que encantada- Siii -gimió un poco mientras su vagina dejaba caer un poco de su excitación al suelo, Ichihime sonrió y se acercó a los pechos de Su para lamerlos un poco, Su gimió levemente, Ichihime le dio una mordida leve sintiendo el pequeño sabor de la sangre que la hizo excitarse un poco, Ichihime fue succionando los senos de Su haciendo que gimiera y gritara un poco por el dolor del pezon, Ichihime masajes su seno apretándolo y enterrando sus garras en ese pecho, Ichihime estaba sonriendo y Su estaba excitada bastante por el dolor- si mas!M quiera las garras en mi vagina mojada! Mi reina por favor! -Su grito un poco gimiendo, Ichihime tomo su látigo y le dio una golpe en la espalda dejándole una marca en la espalda al trasero-

Nadie te dijo que hablaras gata ahora mas castigo! -dijo Ichihime sonriendo y le dio otro golpe en la espalda, trasero, vagina y pechos dejándola excitada y mojada, Ichihime se acercó a la cabeza de Su y le dio un beso al cual ella respondió, dejo una ligera línea de saliva cuando se separaron enIchihime le dio un golpe en la mejilla dejándole la marca de sus garras, tomo el mango del látigo y se acercó al trasero de Su y le metió el mango del látigo en el ano haciendo que Su gritara de excitación, Ichihime lo fue metiendo y sacando cuantas veces ella quisiera dejando un leve rastro de sangre y liquido de excitación de Su en el mando, la fue masturbando analmente dejando a Su sonrojada y feliz, tomo una vela que estaba encendida y le dejando gotas de cera en la espalda a Su y ella grito un poco, tomo el látigo y le metió el mango en la vagina dejándolo mas que empapada, Ichihime le dejaba gotas en toda su espalda, Su grito hasta que ser corrió dejando un gran rastro de su liquido en el suelo- lo vez yo se como complacer a una hembra de verdad -Ichihime la tomo de la cara y la beso de nuevo quedando satisfecha de momento, la soltó y Su cayó al suelo, tomo una pequeña esfera atada en una cinta negra y se la puso a Su en el hocico atándola en la parte trasera del cuello, después le puso un collar con una cadena, era un collar para esclavos,por último le vendo los ojos- ahora mi mascota vamos a dar un paseo -se puso su vestido de siempre quedando como la princesa de nuevo- vamos mi mascota a caminar

Si no podía contestar por la esfera en la boca y se puso a caminar a cuatro patas mientras Ichihime sonría, la saco de su cuarto y la fue paseando por todo el patio trasero detrás del palacio, todos los empleados del palacio la vieron muy extrañados algunos sonrojados, mientras Ichihime sonreía y actuaba con naturalidad, mientras Su dejaba un rastro de gotas de su excitación, estaba sonrojada y podía sentir que las miradas iban dirigidas a ella en particular, Ichihime le dio dos vueltas enteras al patio dejando a Su mas que cansada, Su se quedo sentada en el suelo como si fuera una mascota.

Bien mi mascota te ganaste una pequeña recompensa -Ichihime le quito las vendas y la esfera, Ichihime se abrió el vestido revelando que no usaba ropa interior- te dejaré que me des un beso en un lugar especial -su sonrió sonrojada con la lengua de fuera, solo alzo la cabeza y beso la vagina de Ichihime dejándola sonriendo sonrojada- jeje ahora mi vida si será interesante y para ti también mi bebe -después de un rato Su quedo acostada en el suelo como un gato e Ichihime estaba en una banca tallando su vientre- bebe espero que nazcas fuerte y sano -sonrío-

En el palacio de Jade las cosas no iban tan excitantes, el celo de Hinata la había dejado un poco aburrida, ella se la había pasado masturbando esos días en el cuarto de Po pero ya había perdido las ganas después de cuatro corridas al día, ya estaba satisfecha, en cambio las demás estaban casi igual no había nada interesante hasta que Víbora y Boa habían llegado con unos rollos en las colas, las hembras estaban en diferentes lugares, Mei Ling tomando el sol desnuda, Hinata acostada en una hamaca desnuda y Tigresa parada de una sola pata en un escalón desnuda.

Chicas les traemos algo -dijo Víbora sonriendo y todas les pusieron atención- nos faltaba emoción por hecho que los chicos no están así que hable con una amiga

Y nos presto su colección de pornografia -dijo Boa sonriendo-

Que es pornografia? -dijo Tigresa confundida-

Es una colección de fotos de machos desnudos se usa cuando la imaginación de la hembra ya no da para satisfacerla -dijo Mei Ling sonriendo y la vieron dejándola nerviosa- bueno si la veo pero la de aves y me masturbo pensando en Grulla

Eres una fetichista de aves -dijeron Hinata y Tigresa, Mai Ling solo asintió llorando un poco-

Bueno como sea vean -Boa les abrió el rollo mostrándole varios dibujos de algunos machos desnudos de diferentes especies, Hinata estaba sonriendo viendo algunos, Tigresa estaba sonrojada a parte de Po no había visto a otro macho desnudo, Mei Aline estaba viendo algunas aves cuando sintió en el aire el aroma de Grulla-

Huelo a Grulla -dijo Mei Ling reaccionando-

Que? -Tigresa olfateo el aire rápido y también lo sintió- si lo huelo -Mei Ling salto al muro y vio que había una nube de polvo por entrar al valle y encima de la nube estaba Grulla- que pasa?

Ahí vienen los machos! Vístanse! -Mai Ling bajo rápido y las chicas fueron a sus cuartos para vestirse, Boa y Víbora fueron a los cuartos y pusieron las porno debajo de la cama de Mono y salieron corriendo, Tigresa se vistió tan rápido que no se di cuenta que tenía los vendajes algo sueltos dejando ver sus senos algo grandes, Hinata y Mei Ling salieron vestidas y apresuradas, ellas se pusieron frente a la puerta esperando recibir a los machos con naturalidad pero algo sorpresivo paso, los machos entraron corriendo destruyendo la puerta-

Oigan que pasa? Por que destruyeron la puerta?! -dijo Tigresa sorprendida pero nadie le contesto todos ayudaron a poner la puerta de nuevo pero esta vez la bloquearon con cuatro rocas grandes con ayuda de Mantis y James- Po que pasa? Por que tienes tantos vendajes en el cuerpo?!

No hay tiempo de explicar -Po la foto de los hombros- Tigresa finge que eres mi esposa! -eso dejo sorprendidas a todas en especial a Tigresa-

Que por que eso tan repentino?! -dijo Tigresa sonrojada-

Si por que ella bien me lo puedes pedir a mi -dijo Hinata celosa e inflando las mejillas-

Ahora no hay tiempo para celos! -Izanamy se quitó el anillo y se lo dio a Po- el emperador ya viene y esta mas que molesto que gata en celo o que ardilla rabiosa!

Que es lo que esta pasando aquí? -dijo Hinata sin entender nada-

El torneo del emperador hay haf fue una trampa...haf y una farsa -dijo James respirando agitado-

Ahora nos persiguió hasta aquí haf haf solo por que haf quiere casar a haf haf Po con la princesa -dijo Byakun mas que sudados y empapado-

Y Po haf le mintió haf haf diciéndole que haf haf estaba casado con Tigresa haf -dijo Saru respirando agitado-

Pero Po no supo haf haf mentir y el emperador haf haf nos persiguió hasta aquí haf solo para casarlo a la fuerza y comprobar que haf su matrimonio es real -dijo Shifu cansado- estoy muy viejo para esto -Mei Ling tenía cargando a Grulla el cual estaba acostado en sus brazos-

Quieren decir que el emperador los esta persiguiendo ahora? -dijo Mei Ling sorprendida y todos asintieron-

Esta bien fingiré ser tu esposa -dijo Tigresa sonrojada tomo el anillo y se puso- a penas me queda

Los demás escóndanse -dijo Po serio y todos se fueron metiendo al salón y cerraron las puertas quedándose pegados de orejas a la puerta, se escucharon golpes en la puerta- hay aquí vine el monstruo -Po se puso nervioso y abrazo a Tigresa de un golpe la puerta fue destruida revelando al emperador el cual estaba caminando tranquilamente-

Buenas tardes yo soy el emperador de China y Viena a comprobar que el Guerrero Dragon esta casado -dijo serio viendo a Tigresa la cual tenía el pecho casi suelto debido a sus vendas-

Si yo soy su esposa la maestra Tigresa -dijo algo tranquila pero seria, mientras los demás incluso Shifu no dejaban de escuchar- llevamos casados mas de un mes como puede ver -le mostró su dedo con el anillo-

Un mes me alegro por ustedes bueno como veo que están casados no les molestara que pregunte sobre la boda a los del valle o si? -dijo el emperador serio y los demás se pusieron nerviosos-

No hay necesidad de eso emperador la boda fue corta solo con amigos y familiares y fue en otra ciudad debido a que tuvimos una misión muy importante fue corta pero legalmente estamos casados -dijo Tigresa sonriendo nerviosa, el emperador se acercó para verla de cerca dejándola mas que nerviosa todavía- mira no se si me crea pero en mi vientre llevo al fruto de nuestro amor -eso dejo sorprendido un poco al emperador mientras veía como Tigresa se abrazaba el estomago ligeramente inflado, su respuesta fue tan seria que los que estaban en el salón de los héroes parecía que se lo habían creído, parpadearon un par de veces y luego dieron un grito pequeño "EEH?!" -

Ahora que lo menciona la note un poco mas inflada estos días -dijo Víbora sorprendida-

No no puede ser verdad, o si? -dijo Mono sorprendido-

Pero esos dos han estado muy juntos desde lo de Shen y los dos han estado solos en varias ocasiones será acaso que se la tiro? -dijo Mantis sorprendido-

Bueno Po tiene fama en Japón por perseguir mujeres de pechos grandes creo que si es posible que esté embarazada -dijo Izanamy sorprendido-

Si ese panda le toca un solo pelo a Tigresa lo castro -dijo Shifu molesto-

Ya cállense no me dejan escuchar el final -dijo Hinata algo irritada viendo por un pequeño agujero-

Bien si ya tienen un bebe en camino entonces me retiro gracias por todo y lamento todo lo que ocurrió felicidades -dijo el emperador algo molesto y Tigresa abrazo a Po sonriendo, el emperador solo lanzó unas dagas en un momento, una daga casi le da a Po en los genitales, una segunda casi le da a Tigresa por su mejilla cortándole unas pelos, otra se incrustó en la puerta del salón cerca de la cara de Clent y la ultima estaba a unos pocos milímetros de la entre pierna de Byakun, todos quedaron sorprendidos viendo como el emperador se retiraba con sus guaruras-

Ese...ese viejo si que esta loco -dijo Byakun con voz aguda y asustado-

Buena mentira lo del bebe -dijo Po nervioso-

Gracias es que estuvo muy llena estoy días y pues mi estomago se inflo un poco de ahí la idea -dijo Tigresa nerviosa- bueno espero que esa mentira se vuelva realidad algún día -Po se sonrojo un poco sonriendo y la abrazo- Po dime eso del bebe de la emperatriz era cierto?

No lo se no la vi y no tengo nada que ver -dijo Po sonriendo orgulloso-

Ocho años en el futuro mismo Po estaba corriendo siendo perseguido por su querida esposa Tigresa la cual tenía un látigo en mano envuelto en llamas, con cada golpe lanzaba destruía un muro y estaba cerca de darle a Po el cual huía por su vida.

Dijiste que no tenias nada que ver con el embarazo de Ichihime y ahora tiene un cachorro de león y panda con ella! -dijo Tigresa molesta persiguiendo a Po, en el palacio de Jade el pequeño león blanco de mechones de melena negra estaba jugando con un pequeña tigresa de ojos verde jade, el león tenía un traje de combate parecido al de Po pero en rojo con detalles negros sus ojos eran azul zafiro y sus orejas eran negras, sus párpados eran de pelaje negro tenía una cola larga con mechón de pelo negro, la pequeña tigresa estaba usando un traje parecido al de Tigresa pero en azul, los dos e divertían pero Po no- te atrapare! Ya veraz!


End file.
